Sneaky Little Fox
by MaryBunnyAnne
Summary: Naruto's as sneaky as the fox inside him! When Naruto threatens to leave Konoha if Kakashi won't be his, Kakashi doesn't believe it, but when the threat turns out to be real... how will our sensei answer back? Naruto!Seme Kakashi!Uke
1. Chapter 1

**[1]**

Recently, Naruto had become aware of a few things. First, ramen was becoming better and better with a certain someone's company. Second, that someone didn't know anything about this. At least he thought so… And third, Naruto liked Kakashi. That last fact had been discussed in his mind over and over again. Kami, even Kurama had participated in those discussions sometimes and ended up saying Naruto should just jump him. Of course he couldn't do that… or maybe he could be he didn't have the courage to. Kami-sama… Uzumaki Naruto didn't have the courage for something? Had that ever been said once in his whole life? Damn that Kakashi-sensei.

"Yo – Naruto, do you want to go eat some ramen?" Speak of the devil. The grey haired ninja stood, sitting on his window porch, smiling under his mask, scaring Naruto beyond words. God forbid Kakashi from actually using a door.

"I have a door, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto replied. Kakashi balanced his legs walking inside Naruto's flat, making himself comfortable lying on the bed. Naruto glanced at him and quickly averted his eyes. How many times had he imagined Kakashi on that same position? And now, without knowing Kakashi lay exactly on the bed where he had so many times wakened up hard as rock. Even now his member seemed quite interested in acting the dreams in real life and Naruto worked very hard to ignore it.

"Hai – Hai… But why use the door if I can do this instead?" He smiled again and sat "So kid, Ichiraku? My treat of course."

"Like I could reject that, Kakashi-sensei!" they both got up and headed to Ichiraku. They walked in the streets and the warm orange of a late evening sun shined upon their heads. The people started going inside their houses at this time so the streets became rather empty.

"So, how's the training with Sasuke going?" Kakashi asked.

"Eh… Sasuke-kun… He's not used to this." He said after some thought. And it was true. Sasuke was being welcomed sweetly by him and Sakura, and even Kakashi-sensei. But the others hadn't been with him since the beginning. They didn't trust Sasuke with their lives as they did with Naruto. Sasuke always had a thing for hiding his real feelings, and blurted out that he didn't mind because he didn't give a single fuck about them either. Naruto and Sakura quickly looked through him, and Sakura took over the job of making Sasuke used to all of this, to having people around, people loving and annoying you. "He gets frustrated when people don't trust him, even sad sometimes. Of course he won't admit it."

"Ah~! Sasuke-kun will get used to it. He has great friends after all." He patted Naruto's head awkwardly since it now stood a hunch taller than when the kid was 16, Naruto had truly grown. Naruto made that legendary sunny smile at Kakashi and they arrived at Ichiraku.

"Oi! Ramen-man! Two of the usual!"

"Should you be asking for other people's food?" Kakashi scolded.

"Well, I've become happy since Kakashi sensei came to get me, think of this as a treat of mine!" He smiled.

"Eh? Really huh… Then I'll be sure to eat ten times more." Naruto made a disheartened face and stared at his Gama-chan.

"Oi… don't enjoy other people's treats that much…"

"But Naruto-kun…you never pay."

"Eh- that- I pay a few times!" He filled his mouth with ramen and stared at Kakashi sensei with wide eyes. No matter how old he was he'd never stop trying to take a peek on what rested under that mask.

"Are you still trying to figure out how my face looks like?" Kakashi's honesty never failed to shock Naruto, who in return just turned his eyes to his ramen again. "Honestly, Naruto… You are still the same kid." Kakashi chuckled lowly.

"…not…" the blonde muttered lowly.

"What did you say?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not a kid." Naruto slurped the rest of his ramen and looked straight dead at Kakashi "I've grown."

"Ah! You have. I think you're taller." Kakashi's hand to his forehead and Naruto's signalling the difference in height "See?"

"Not in that way – I mean… that way too – But I'm more mature now." He blurted out.

Kakashi stood there eyeing him "Well…You may have grown… But I'll always see you as the little bundle of blonde hair always yelling he'd be Hokage someday."

"That's your mistake sensei."

"My mistake? Naruto you're not making any sense today, are you sick?" Naruto grabbed Kakashi's arm and smiled to the Ichiraku guy and left some money on the counter. Dragging Kakashi to the corner he finally found the spot he'd been looking for, the tree he saw when he had first arrived to Konoha after his training with Ero sennin. Staring hardly at Kakashi sensei he finally let go of his arm.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Sensei- I-I…" Kakashi realized the whole situation almost instantaneously.

"Naruto… don't make this." He begged.

"I like you."

"You don't." Kakashi sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I do. I know what I want and I'm saying I want you."

"You're a ki-." Naruto grabbed Kakashi by his waist, thanking Kami-sama that he was tall enough that this would work, and smashed his lips so forcefully into Kakashi's that it sting. Pressing his lips he forced Kakashi to take a step back and lean against the tree while his hand roamed freely around his back, eventually going lower and groping a good amount of Kakashi's ass. With that same grope, Kakashi woke up to life and pushed Naruto back.

"No."

"Why?"

"You're young – you don't know what you want, you want relief, something warm to fuck at night." Kakashi leaned his two fingers on Naruto's chest keeping him away "I'm too old for these jokes."

"I'm not joking."

"You are, but you don't realize it yet, you'll get tired. I'd wake up one day to find you moved on. You're a kid Naruto, whether you like it or not, you'll go through many lovers and many heart breaks. I'm just not the one."

"Kakashi."

"That's Kakashi sensei to you. You're _my student_."

"I'll leave."

"Huh?"

"If I can't have you, I will leave. Kakashi _sensei_." Naruto's words felt hard, cold and too far away for Kakashi to reach. He probably should have paid attention, but he didn't. This was just children's play after all. Naruto couldn't and wouldn't leave everyone behind for him, it just wasn't possible.

"Then leave." He probably shouldn't have been so harsh, so mocking of Naruto's feelings, but he was tired of the same confessions, of the same jokes and one night stands. He closed his eyes, inhaled deeply and when he opened his eyes Naruto wasn't pressing warmly against his fingers. He simply wasn't there. He laughed miserably to himself and realized he would probably see him in the morning, when Naruto came to apologize for last night's events.

The idiot.

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

Kakashi woke up to the sound of loud knocking on his door and wondered what Naruto's definition of apologizing involved. In his dictionary it didn't include knocking on someone's door at 9AM. Grumpily he stood up from his warm bed and made his way to the door.

"Kakashi senpai! Wake up! The Godaime wishes to speak with you." What? He opened the door and saw Yamato standing there, looking quite frustrated and annoyed.

"What happened?" he asked immediately.

"Naruto-kun didn't appear to his report at 7AM, it's only been 3 hours and she's already sent ANBU teams looking for him in the village."

 _If I can't have you, I will leave. Kakashi sensei._

He didn't did he? He did.

"She ordered me to come get you." Yamato interrupted his thoughts.

"Why?" Kakashi gulped nervously, had Naruto told her something before leaving? That woman could be incredibly frightening if the subject was Naruto. Just look at the whole situation, only 3 hours missing and ANBU teams were already dispatched to look for him. Who knew? Naruto had been late so many times for these reports just because he slept late.

"Sakura and Sasuke have been called already. You three were part of his team, she figured you should go look for him." Yamato informed.

"Kami… That Naruto." He looked back at his apartment and turned to Yamato "I'll be there in a few minutes." He said moving inside.

"Try not to be late this time. Tsunade's sama temper at the moment is awful." Yamato finally left.

If Naruto had really left the village he had probably done so yesterday, there was no use in searching the village since by now he should be already quite far. He grabbed his vest and pants and dressed, ready to leave immediately. Naruto already had a few hours of advance on him, going to Tsunade's, waiting on Sakura and Sasuke, waiting on the Council's approbation to make this officially a return mission, all of these would only make the time gap even worse. If that idiot had really done this because of what he had said, no matter what happened, he had to go get him and bring him back safe.

He jumped through the window and landed on a nearby roof. It would be a bit harder to escape since it was morning, he would've preferred the comfort and camouflage the dark of the night provided, but alas he was in this position because of his nonexistent ability of being gentle with his words, he'd have to be more careful with Naruto in the future if this was going to be such a problem. He jumped over the tall wall surrounding Konoha, since it would be a bad decision to cross the gates. Thinking to himself, he hoped he was doing the right decision not meeting Tsunade.

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

He sat on a rock nearby and looked at his hands. He always rushed his decisions, and now, he was in a between the wall and sword position. He could come back to Konoha and face Kakashi again after telling him he would leave, or leave Konoha, his friends, his home. However, Uzumaki Naruto didn't go back on his word, he didn't know what he had hoped to accomplish when he said that to Kakashi, was he hoping Kakashi would shower him with sweet words and kisses? That wasn't him. That was in fact very unlikely to happen.

 _Then leave_

But Kakashi's words still hurt. How could Kakashi just plainly tell him to leave like that? He wasn't a kid anymore, but he still he had his own feelings and hopes and Kakashi had destroyed both with two words. He looked around and saw a bridge and recognized it immediately, it was the Tenchi Bridge, where he had fought Orochimaru. He'd been running since he got out of the village and he hadn't stopped. Kurama had offered his power so he wouldn't get tired but Naruto declined right off the start. He needed to feel tired, something he could use to momentarily forget those words.

 _ **Hey kid, are you planning on sulking just because your crush rejected you?**_

Kurama had been mocking him the whole way and Naruto was about done with the fox.

"I'm not sulking." He fought back.

 _ **I'm inside your head, do you think you can hide something from me?**_

"Then you should know how I feel." He retorted. Damn Kurama could be hard sometimes.

 _ **I caught that idiot. Just go back and find someone else. Like that Hyuuga girl, what's her name? Hina?**_

"You mean Hinata? No. I've always seen her kind of like a younger sister, like one of my friends, someone I needed to protect." He thought about for some seconds "It wouldn't make any sense – us – together. She's a nice woman, she'll find someone who loves her."

 _ **She obviously doesn't share your way of thinking, she declared her love for you, remember?**_

"I do… But I didn't answer because I didn't want to reject her. I mean, look at me right now, I don't want her to hate me."

 _ **Do you hate Kakashi?**_

"I'm sad. I feel hurt. But I don't hate him."

 _ **Exactly. Now if you don't want anything else, kindly go back to the village and take what's yours.**_

"Kurama… That isn't how things work at all!" He yelled frustrated "He doesn't like me and I can't just force him."

 _ **Big deal! I didn't like you either and I was forced to be inside you. You're a smart kid, figure something out.**_

"Oi…" Thinking twice he added "Thanks." Naruto sighed, Kurama was hard, but somehow, in his strange own way, he was trying to help. But it would take more than a few jokes and sarcastic comments to lift his spirit up, he felt truly heartbroken, maybe he shouldn't have confessed when he did, or not confessed at all. He guessed he was tired of seeing things around him not change at all. Sakura had Sasuke, as hard to imagine that was, and he knew the black haired ninja was getting used to her. Shikamaru had gone in a few dates with Temari and even Sai had something going on with Ino. With that much love going around he wanted someone to be with him too, someone to share his life with, and he knew just who he wanted by his side. Problem was, or is, Kakashi didn't slightly like him, and even told him to leave. He couldn't go back to the village. He probably wouldn't see Kakashi again. But above that, he knew he couldn't give his word so easily, and even if it cost him, he wouldn't go back on it.

He stared at a snow crystal that fell slowly in front of him and looked up, it was winter and ironically it was snowing inside the Land of Fire, Kurama's chakra maintained him rather warm outside so he didn't have to worry about the cold, he could just sit back, and think of what he was going to do.

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

It had started to snow and Kakashi hated every single aspect of it, it was getting awfully cold and his ninken would soon be unable to track Naruto's smell through the forest.

"Pakkun, you think you can track his smell even with the snow?" Kakashi was getting worried. He wouldn't turn back home without Naruto, but how difficult would it be to find him? How far had he gone? He had been at this for a few hours now and there was no sign of the blonde except the smell Pakkun caught every now and then.

"Kurama's powers make his smell almost indistinguishable. It's very faint, if we don't find it before the ground is covered in snow I'm afraid I won't be able to do anything…"

"I understand." He followed quickly behind Pakkun "Let's hurry then." They kept going forward, and everyone was already getting tired but Kakashi knew how loyal his ninken were, and how Pakkun would never give up.

"Here!" Pakkun's sudden call made Kakashi stop right behind him. He looked around but didn't see a sign of who he was looking for.

"Did you lose it?" He asked worried.

"No, the smell ends right, I'm sure of it." He walked around a bit before sitting with the other ninken "He's here Kakashi, our job is done." Suddenly they all disappeared in their very custom like small cloud of smoke, leaving Kakashi alone.

"Naruto?" He called. He felt stupid calling for him, after what he had said would Naruto even want to see him? Probably not. He heard a low noise above him and looked up to see blue eyes staring at him intensely. "Naruto?" He tried.

"Why are you here? You told me to leave. Why have you come for me?" Naruto was angry, Kakashi could tell by the tone he had rarely heard Naruto use.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I didn't want you to leave, I just thought –"

"I know what you thought. You thought I wouldn't leave, that I was joking." Naruto snorted "I'm not a kid anymore, Kakashi. I have feelings as well, and if I act on them I'm not expecting such a half hearted answer."

"Naruto –"

"Kakashi-sensei, I'll make the things really clear. You heard what I said last night, and it's my nindō, I won't go back in my word, you know _that_."

"You can't leave everyone behind Naruto, you have to think clearly about what you're doing. You're young you can have anyone else-" Kakashi was interrupted as Naruto scowled and yelled at him.

"I don't want anyone else." The blonde yelled. Kakashi flinched slightly at the tone.

"But you can't just leave Naruto-kun!" He retorted getting a bit angry at the blonde himself.

"Then – be mine." Naruto stated simply.

That surprised Kakashi even though he had heard it a handful of times last night, Naruto could be as stubborn as rock. Was there a way to turn this around?

"Be yours?" he asked.

"Yes – You know. Date me. Actually give me a chance to prove I'm not kidding, that this isn't a kid's crush."

"Naruto –"

"If you accept I'll go back with you to Konoha." Naruto dropped down to stand in front of Kakashi "But – if you say no, I won't come home ever again. I swear on it." Naruto slid his hands into Kakashi's cheek and smirked "So what is your answer…" and the other hand slid into Kakashi's waist pulling them closer "Kakashi _sensei_?"

Kakashi hadn't been so torn in his life since he was a child. On one side, he had come here to take Naruto back home, and if he went back now, _Naruto-less_ , how would he explain the situation in which he had gotten himself into? He went there, saw Naruto, and came back without him. It would be hard enough to explain why he had ran away in the first place. Naruto's warmth pressing against him wasn't helping him in any way, he could feel the younger's breath on his cheek and wondered if this was in any way similar to what he should expect if he entered in a relationship with his former student.

If he declined, Naruto would leave. He was certain of this, Naruto's nindō meant he never took back his words and never had Kakashi seen Naruto break it. So right now Naruto was threatening to leave everyone behind, everyone he had met and befriended, even the people that had been there since his childhood, he was threatening to leave his home even, for Kakashi. This wasn't something Kakashi could allow him to do. Ever.

"You're blackmailing me kid…" He sighed, Naruto wasn't giving him two options, it was a hidden one option kind of deal and Naruto knew that if pressured, Kakashi would choose the one he wanted.

"Maybe I am. But it seems this is the only way I'll get what I want. And I really want you, _Kakashi sensei_." Naruto gave a step forward and Kakashi almost fell if not for the tree right behind him. Did Naruto always look for trees to push him against or were these always conveniently placed by some word of Kami? "So? What's your answer?"

"Drop the honorific." He tried very hard to wrap his arms around Naruto's neck and forget the kid version of his student.

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"You don't need to use an honorific if we… are in a relationship." By the huge smile Naruto gave him he could already feel the shivers in his skin telling him this was an awful idea.

A really bad one.

 **A.N: Hoped you enjoyed the chapter, I promise the rest of the story gets gradually more interesting and sexy ;) so just join in and read the rest, it won't disappoint!**


	2. Chapter 2

**[2]**

Tsunade was looking at them very suspiciously, and knowing a grasp of the woman's personality maybe she had already figured out at least half of what was going on, and definitely knew it was between Naruto and Kakashi. Now the issue was, how much did she know already? Shizune stood to her right, looking a bit frightened, Yamato was right, Tsunade's temper was not one to be meddled with today. Sakura and Sasuke stood awkwardly behind them, Sasuke was smirking and looking as uninterested as always while Sakura stared angrily at Kakashi for not have waited for them.

'Hatake Kakashi, can you please inform your superior why you disobeyed a direct order from your Godaime and went after Uzumaki Naruto alone?' Kakashi looked at Tsunade back and forth and didn't know what to answer, he was dead if explained the whole situation.

'Yes, Hokage-sama. I went after Naruto-kun because –'As he was going to answer Naruto took one step in front of him and interrupted.

'Oba-chan, it's my fault, not Kakashi sensei's.' Tsunade changed her impending stare from Kakashi and it softened much more as it settled on Naruto 'I had some problems… that I had to solve alone.' He looked at Tsunade and gave her a half smile 'Kakashi sensei came after me and took me back.'

Kakashi stared at him half surprised and half expecting him to shut up and not reveal any more information than what he had to and prayed silently, as Tsunade opened his mouth to question them again, that she wouldn't ask more than she needed.

'How did Kakashi know where you were?'

'From what he told me he used his ninken to track me.' Naruto answered.

'That doesn't change the fact that he disobeyed my orders, he should have come here first instead of following you alone. Something could've happened, that's why we act in teams Naruto.'

'Are you going to blame him? He was worried about me and he thought it would be faster, which ended up being true.' Kakashi felt like a bystander looking back and forth between Tsunade and Naruto, like he wasn't even a part of the chat that he was right in the middle of. He should be supporting Naruto and talking as well but was afraid that as soon as they both started lying one of their versions wouldn't match to the other and it would all fall down immediately, so instead of speaking he decided to let Naruto do the talking, as stupid as that sounded.

'Tchh…!' Tsunade sounded annoyed but deep down Kakashi knew Naruto had been able to turn that bad temper of hers back down and probably got them out of a really bad situation 'I'll let this one slip, but Kakashi…' She grabbed her pencil and broke it in her hand 'Next time, please do the kind favour of coming here first.' Kakashi looked at her terrified and nodded.

'Now you can all get out, I have work to do.' She pointed out the papers in back and told Shizune to bring them.

Outside Naruto could feel Sasuke's smirk on his back and wondered just how the idiot had already found out what happened.

'Next time you two decide to have a lover's quarrel please inform the Godaime Sakura and I are busy.' He smiled 'I hate standing half an hour listening to your obvious lies.' Kakashi blushed a bit behind his mask and thanked Kami sama that no one could see it, his students could be so blatant sometimes. Naruto wasn't so quiet and clearly told the Uchiha boy to fuck himself. The other pair started walking in direction to Sakura's home and left Kakashi and Naruto behind.

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

 _[Flashback]_

' _So will you go back now?' Kakashi asked nervously._

' _Of course I will. Didn't I say I never went back on my word? I have you now. You're mine sensei.' Naruto managed to do that radiant sunny smile of his and made Kakashi feel awful. He was practically only accepting Naruto so he would come back and barely even recognized him as a grown up, much less his lover._

' _Will we really date?' Naruto asked._

' _I don't go back on my word either, Naruto-kun.' He said, but would he?_

' _I'm happy.' Naruto smiled, and it was innocent and blatant, and Kakashi once again felt guilty, Naruto should have someone good for him, someone who loved him as much as he loved them, and Kakashi wasn't that person, he would never be that person. Naruto leaned his forehead on his for a while and Kakashi almost jumped out of his skin, this was how it would be, being with Naruto, these sudden touches. Obviously he would want to do that kind of… stuff, kissing and such, what the hell would Kakashi do then?_

' _Let's walk back.' Kakashi said suddenly._

' _Already? This is a nice place, we could stay a bit.' Naruto complained, frowning._

' _And do what? Count the leaves? Let's go back to Konoha, Tsunade-sama should be waiting for… me.' He shook his head, of all the problems Naruto had gotten him in, this was probably the messiest._

' _You?'_

' _You left without giving your report to her. She's already sent ANBU teams looking for you in the village.'_

' _Eh? I totally forgot about that report!' Naruto looked incredibly surprised at the mention of the report and suddenly his face fell to reality 'ANBU teams? Still, why is she waiting for you? I thought she'd be waiting to kick my ass into obedience.'_

' _I also left without going to her first…' Kakashi admitted lowly, without looking back at Naruto._

' _And I'm the one that does rash actions?' He laughed 'You're as screwed as me then, aren't you?'_

' _Yes, that's why we should return as quickly as possible.'_

' _Sure.' Naruto kicked off into the woods after smirking at Kakashi._

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

Kakashi stuck his hands in his pants pockets and looked at Naruto, expecting something and awkwardly doing so, how would they go from here on? What did Naruto want fromtheir _relationship_? It felt so awkward to say it that his stomach made a twist and turn inside his body. Naruto seemed lost in his thoughts for a while until their eyes met. Kakashi turned his attention to something else and pretended not to look. This wasn't a teenage relationship, there shouldn't be any of these embarrassed looks to each other.

'So… Oba-chan didn't mention it, but I do have a mission tomorrow and it's late and I should go prepare…' Great, go! Kakashi was on pulse to get out of this silence – 'But tomorrow night, maybe you could pass by my house?' He smiled and got nearer Kakashi.

'Eh…' He felt dizzy and paranoid about Naruto's presence and the fact that he as so near him, wouldn't people look and think that was weird? But then again, did Naruto ever have a sense of personal space? Wasn't it normal that he did that? 'You will need your rest after your mission Naruto-kun.'

'Kurama's chakra comes handy sometimes.' He scratched his head 'And the mission's easy.' Pouting Naruto clapped his hands and looked at Kakashi 'Please?'

'Alright, alright…' He agreed, he had accepted and so this was what he was left with. 'What time do you want me there?'

'Eto… I should be there at 8PM.' Kakashi flinched mentally and wondered why Naruto would want him there at night, surely he couldn't be that fast of a person… 'If I'm not, just let yourself in and wait.' Naruto approached Kakashi and pecked him softly on his lips, before waving and telling him goodbye. Kakashi was left standing there regretting the moment he thought Naruto might have second intentions. He felt like an old man taking advantage of Naruto because of how naïve the idiot was. He turned on his heels and headed home, he needed food and sleep. At least when he was sleeping he couldn't remember the day's events.

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

'So… what's going on between you and Kakashi-sensei?' Sasuke asked and it made Naruto nearly fall from the tree where they were waiting on orders from the other team.

'Ah – what? – nothing – what made you think there was something between us – don't say weird stuff idiot.' Sasuke was looking at him desperately trying not to laugh at his friend's mess of a mind.

'You lie so badly I'd be surprised if the whole village doesn't know it by tomorrow.' Naruto looked back at his friend scowling but realizing it was probably true, he got so nervous when it was mentioned that it made sense what Sasuke was telling him. 'Or are you planning on going around boasting to everyone you've tamed the big bad wolf?' He smirked.

'Have you told Sakura-chan?' Naruto completely ignored Sasuke's remark knowing fully well he'd probably get angry if the chat took that route.

'I haven't.' He answered, looking back at the people they were watching over and then turning at Naruto once again 'So – your relationship – how's it going?'

Naruto smirked 'You jealous, bastard?' Sasuke stared at him annoyingly and threw him off the tree with a smile. Naruto threw his arm upwards and hanged himself by his hand.

'Oi! Bastard! We're on a mission here!' He tried his hardest not to yell and hissed at his friend angrily 'What if I fell down?!'

'You would have deserved it.' He pondered the actions in his mind 'And I'd have enjoyed it and…' signaling to the other team with his thumb 'It would probably move those turtles faster.'

'Can't we just do the mission and be done with it!' Naruto complained sitting back in the tree again.

'You're already in a though position remember? Don't try to annoy the Hokage again.' He shook his head 'Besides, if I have to be there another half hour looking at you, slipping your way through excuses, I'll definitely hit you.'

'Tchh… Annoying bastard.'

 **Team 2 we are ready to commence the operation**

'Ugh… Finally, I hate these boring missions – heh?' Naruto was already down in the ground taking care of most of the enemy's squatwith frustration noticeable in his fight style.

'Oi- idiot, who said you could go and start the party alone?' He jumped down with a smile and hit the poor idiot who dared to even turn at him with a punch right in his jaw.

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

Kakashi went to the avenue where Naruto's apartment was located at and jumped to the window as always and wondered if he should've taken the door. Wouldn't it be strange though? He ignored it and looked around for Naruto. 'Naruto-kun?' He called but he didn't hear anyone so he figured he should just wait. He went back and sat down on Naruto's bed, but now he realized how weird it was, now that he knew Naruto liked him and how many times he'd just intrude in his house and sat on his bed. Kami-sama… He couldn't stay quiet in this place so he stood up and took a look around again, seeing how Naruto's bedroom was. He'd been there plenty of times but not ever… in this situation. He grabbed the frame besides his bed and noticed the picture there was so old, they had it taken when that bunch of brats were only fourteen. That was 6 years ago. It felt nostalgic until he felt guilty for taking advantage of _that_.

'You're here.' Naruto's voice surprised him and he almost let the small frame fall of his hands.

'It's 8.15PM, you're late.' Kakashi complained.

'You're complaining about me being late Kakashi sensei?' He smiled 'How ironic.'

'Tch… You're younger, you have no excuse to be late.' He put the frame on the bedside table 'And I've told you to drop the sensei.' He said. Kakashi felt even worse if he called him sensei.

'Oh yeah right.' Naruto took his shirt in front of him and Kakashi stared at him surprised 'What are you doing?'

'I'm sweaty, I have to go take a shower.' He said innocently. Kakashi grabbed Naruto's discarded shirt and threw it back at him 'You can do that in the bathroom idiot.' Naruto laughed and uttered a quick sure. It hit Kakashi again how awkward the situation was, again, he was waiting on Naruto's bed, waiting for him to get out of the shower. Maybe he should leave now, leave the village, leave the Land of Fire, and just ignore the whole problem. He brought his head to his hands, what the hell had he gotten himself into?

The sound of water falling stopped abruptly and he started getting nervous. Kakashi had a fraction of second to remember Naruto hadn't taken his clothes with him inside and panicked. The door opened and Naruto came out with a towel around his waist.

'I didn't take my clothes with me because of you.' He scowled. Kakashi averted his eyes to the floor and tried to ignore that his stu- not student now, but his whatever, was half naked in front of him.

'You're going to tell me what we're doing tonight?' He questioned.

'Ah…no. It's a surprise.' He stuck his tongue out and smiled 'But you should at least take your vest off.' Kakashi gulped and took his vest off worriedly.

'Great, I'll be right back, _Kakashi_.' That brat enjoyed using his name too much. He waited a few more minutes until Naruto came out again, looking very casually dressed.

'So, what are we doing tonight?' He feared that every time he talked his mind took the phrase to some sexual reference, too much of Jiraya-san's Icha Icha books had left his mind ruined forever.

'A date.' Naruto blurted.

'What?' Kakashi choked, looking at Naruto worriedly.

'Yeah… I figured you were tired of ramen and so I decided to take you somewhere fancy. I asked Sakura-chan for a good place and she mentioned this place called _Bon Temps_ or something like that.' He waved his hands on the air confused and grabbed Kakashi's hand. 'Anyway, let's go, we're already a bit late because of me.'

They arrived to the restaurant and Kakashi frowned at it, it was too big, too showy, definitely not his type of thing nor Naruto's. But Naruto had done this for him so he should be happy, go inside and just eat to his heart content. Inside a waiter lead them to a table and Kakashi almost felt uncomfortable inside his clothes, looking around it was full of people he knew were very powerful and also very rich in the village, how much money had Naruto spent on this?

'My name is Sachiko and I'll be your waitress tonight!' She handed them both the menu and Kakashi almost choked on the prices, looking at Naruto he saw him calmly looking through the titles. Kakashi gulped and chose the cheapest one, which actually consisted of a meal he thought he actually liked. Naruto smiled at him and chose his meal next.

'You like this place?' Kakashi asked suspiciously.

'Never been here actually.' He scratched his head. 'But Sasuke said you should take the person you like to expensive places.' Kakashi stared at him unbelievingly and called the waitress back, she came back confused and looked at him directly 'Hey, Sachiko right? Can you please cancel that order for us?' She nodded still utterly confused 'Hmm… Are you planning on ordering another dish, sir?'

'Actually no, thank you, we're leaving.' He nodded politely and grabbed Naruto.

'Kakashi?' He called.

'Naruto-kun…' And now he was ending up explaining a relationship to the boy who had blackmailed him into one, who he was in a fake relationship with and didn't want to 'A relationship means two, and I want you to take… me' He got through a hard time to say that word 'To a place you also like, not one that you think I'd like.' He patted Naruto on the head and smiled through the mask 'So, for now, let's just go to Ichiraku, Naruto-kun.' Naruto smiled gently and wrapped his fingers around Kakashi's chin to pull him forward and kiss him. His first and second kisses with Kakashi were awkward because of the mask and he wondered if would ever get to see him without it. He smiled at the fact that Kakashi wasn't stopping him now and enjoyed bringing them to a darker place further way from the eyes of nosy people. He wasn't sure how to do this and since Kakashi was older and probably more experience he must look like an idiot. But eagerness made up for the lack of experience didn't it? Naruto put one of his legs between Kakashi's and both his arm around him, trapping Kakashi against the wall. Following merely by instinct he grabbed the part of Kakashi's mask covering his neck and pulled it forward. Kakashi panicked for a bit and Naruto shushed him sweetly.

'Calm down, I'm not taking it.' He kissed Kakashi's neck and softly bit it, feeling the tremble of Kakashi's body Naruto decided he must be doing something well and kept going. Kakashi would do some low noises from the back of his throat every now and then and something felt very hot and melting inside Naruto. Naruto's hand slid inside Kakashi's sweater and felt the warm skin beneath. He was about to lift the dark sweater when he heard a group of friends nearby laugh and Kakashi's body stiffened. He gave Kakashi one last kiss and stepped back to let him fix his clothes and mask. When he was kissing Kakashi, they grey haired ninja felt so soft and inviting beneath the mask, Naruto wasn't completely sure whether he would've been able to control himself back there if it weren't for the lousy guys.

'Let's go eat?' He said nervously 'Ichiraku, my treat?' Kakashi stared at him for a second and nodded still fixing his mask. They walked to Ichiraku, silently, and a bit further away from each than what Naruto would want, but still with together. He smiled and pulled Kakashi to his side.

'I have an idea, Kakashi.'

'I don't want to die today Naruto-kun.' He said as if it was totally normal.

'Oi… Don't mock me.' Naruto walked a bit in front of Kakashi and turned around 'Let's buy take out on Ichiraku and go to the cliff.' He pointed at the place where the Hokage faces were. Kakashi frowned 'Why?'

'Look at the sky.' Kakashi looked upwards and noticed it was a clear starry sky with a blue moon, those were very uncommon as he knew. It was a beautiful sight, and he wouldn't, in all his years with Naruto, think that he'd be that kind of person.

'I used to spend a lot of time there when I was a kid.' Naruto's eyes seemed glued to the Hokage's faces in the stone 'Imagining one day my face would be up there and everyone in the village would acknowledge me as their Hokage. I guess it hasn't changed. I'll be Hokage one day, I'm sure of it, and I'll work to get there. I'll work to be someone everyone can rely on.'

Kakashi heard that while they walked and couldn't avoid smiling a bit to himself, this kid, who had actually blackmailed one of the greatest ninjas of Konoha into dating him, was nothing but that, a kid. His kid. He wasn't sure he'd ever feel something for Naruto as the idiot felt for him, those same feelings, he really didn't know, but for now it was enough to know that he did feel some cherish and care for the yellow bundle. He could see Minato-sensei every time he looked at Naruto and ended up wondering what his sensei would think of this. Minato-sensei had taken care of him so many times, the least he could do was make sure Naruto was safe with him. He probably would regret this in the future, but for now he might just go with the flow and wait for the day this would all be over.

'Naruto-kun.' Kakashi called as they arrived to Ichiraku 'Do you like that place?' He asked.

'Yeah…' Naruto smiled sweetly 'I do.'

'Then let's have our date there.' He smiled.

 **(A/N): This chapter is a bit longer and I actually plan to start doing them around this length, hope you don't mind! ^^' Heh, anyway, I kinda had fun with this chapter although there's scenes I really want to write much, much more! *inner struggle***

 **I've really been forgetting but I wanted to thank insanelytwisted for being my first review, it really made me happy seeing it!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it and have a good day~**


	3. Chapter 3

**[3]**

'He took you on a date?' Kakashi drank his soft soda and winced at the taste, how did Yamato like this? He stared down at his idiot kohai and glared knives that seemed to fail their warning as he spoke again.

'That's so romantic.' He chuckled 'Kakashi-senpai seems to be getting softer.' Yamato almost choked on his drink as a sideways arm crashed against his stomach making him fall on his knees. 'Kakashi?' he called as he hugged his stomach with both arms.

'Maa…The weather's really nice today, isn't it?' Kakashi remarked ignoring Yamato completely.

'Hai-hai… I get it senpai.' He sat back on the bench and, as Kakashi was doing, he stared at the lake in front of them 'I'll probably be the last person who can give you advice but… what you are doing with Naruto-'

'I know.' Kakashi interrupted 'But it isn't like Naruto's giving me a chance here.'

'Hmm… You're right there.' Yamato gulped down the rest of his soda and threw it to the rubbish can 'If Tsunade finds out about this… You're as good as a dead Shinobi.' Kakashi sighed, it wasn't like he hadn't already figured that out, it was just the fact that there wasn't any way to please Tsunade in this equation. 'If Naruto leaves, I'm taking a wild guess here and saying that she already knows something, she'll hunt you down.' He leaned his head to the other side 'On the other hand, if she finds out about you two, she'll probably kill you.'

'Tsunade-sama clearly has a spot for Naruto-kun.' Yamato admitted 'And you're _clearly_ like the snake invading the mother eagle's nest.'

'Eh- how did I turn out to be the bad guy here? Naruto-kun's the one doing the blackmail.' He brought his head to his hands, couldn't he go back to when Naruto was 14? No strange feelings, just had to take care and make sure the brats were alive?

'It's strange…' Confused, Kakashi turned to Yamato, that seeing his face added quickly 'Seeing someone in love with Kakashi-senpai I mean.' He laughed lowly 'usually when they realize how your personality is they fall right back.'

'Oi-'

'But that can't be applied to Naruto-kun.'

'What do you mean by that?' Kakashi asked.

'After the war he pretty much knew everything about you, senpai. If there was something about your past a bit shadier, he didn't care.'

'Huh… I guess…' Kakashi scratched his head and wondered what the hell could've made Naruto like him? 'I don't know what I'm doing.' He admitted for the first time in his life.

'Does anyone know?' Yamato snorted and stood from the bench 'Senpai should end it before it becomes more serious.'

'Ne… You're really dense, it won't become serious- never.'

'For you it might not.' He added 'Naruto's 20 now, he's not the same lousy kid yelling he'd be an Hokage, that you met before-'They both looked at each other and broke in a fit of laugh 'Or maybe he is- but what I'm saying here, senpai, is that he'll want something more, and it's up to senpai to know where that will end up.'

'Something more?' Kakashi wasn't a hundred percent sure on how much he wanted to know the answer to that particular question but he asked it nevertheless.

'Well…' Yamato threaded around the subject carefully with a hint of awkwardness 'Boys his age will usually start having – hum-' He tried as he saw Kakashi's face dropping in horror 'Senpai knows!' Thinking for an extra few seconds 'You've had your fair share.' He added 'He'll want to do that, _it is a_ part of a relationship.'

'Naruto- There's no way.' Kakashi stood up, facing Yamato and crossing his hands 'Right?' He hadn't read enough Icha Icha books that could've prepared him for this. He glared at Yamato when he started laughing disrupting the crowd in the park. 'Oi- Yamato' He pulled his arm backwards and waited for the idiot to stop laughing.

'Huh?' He yelped in pain as he received the second punch that day 'that's bullying, Kakashi-senpai.' He rubbed his head softly.

'You deserved it.' He stretched his hands in front of him 'let's go, Tsunade –sama gave us a mission and I want to be home by 8, my Icha Icha book is waiting~!' He jumped to a nearby roof, followed by Yamato.

'Senpai, you have to stop reading those perverted books!' He complained behind.

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

'Sasuke-kun…' Sasuke glanced sideways at Naruto and, as always, waited for the rest to come out of the idiot's mouth 'What do you do when you're in a relationship?' He cursed under his breath and turned to face at Naruto.

'Are we seriously going to start using missions as your relationship advice hours of the day?' Naruto pouted and changed to his thinking face, a fraction of second later it seemed like he'd gotten an idea 'That's it! I declare Sasuke-kun as my dating counselor!' He grinned from ear to ear.

'…' Sasuke smacked Naruto what all his might and suddenly he was worried he might've actually hurt his friend 'Are you all right?'

'Bastard…' He raised his fist to Sasuke while he got up from the ground.

'That's because you're always saying stupid shit.' Sasuke complained.

'Tchh.' They both got quiet and awaited the orders to advance, since once again, they found themselves stuck in the same position they had been in the previous mission. Naruto kept still, and sulking besides Sasuke until he couldn't handle it anymore, a lousy Naruto was bad, but a sulking one was much, much worse.

'What exactly did you want to talk about?' He blurted out, admitting defeat while he was at it.

'Ne… What do you usually do with Sakura-chan?' Sasuke paused at this and looked at Naruto with a surprised face, remembering that his partner was Kakashi-sensei, and decided he might actually get a good laugh out of this and finally have his little revenge on the teacher.

'Ah- you know, the usual things, I take her to dates' Naruto nodded quickly as he followed closely what Sasuke said 'I take her to my house sometimes…' He added and saw Naruto nodding eagerly once more and smirked 'We have sex.' Naruto gulped and blushed pure red, falling behind and landing exactly where the people they were spying one were. 'You idiot.'

 **Team 1 we didn't give any orders.**

He sighed annoyingly and answered back before they were all attacking the Sound Ninjas. After all the Sound nin were taken care off, he went back to Naruto, deciding all of this was too amusing to simply let it go.

'So, what are you going to do to Kakashi-sensei, Naruto?' Sasuke asked.

'I- He and I- I haven't done anything like that be- How- I… This is all your fault you bastard!' He turned his back on Sasuke and left, leaving the other nin alone.

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

'Oi! Yamato-taichou!' He stopped in the middle of the street waiting for Naruto to catch up to him 'Ne… You walk too fast…' Naruto stopped and gripped his stomach while holding his breath.

'Ah- Naruto-kun, did you come back from your last mission?'

'Hai! Success!' He flashed his thumb up and grinned. 'Ne…'

'What is it you want, Naruto-kun?' He stepped in, knowing full well what Naruto wanted.

'Have you seen Kakashi-sensei? I passed by his flat earlier but he wasn't there…'

'Eh- Senpai? I think he's gone to one of his challenges with Guy, in the training grounds maybe?' He watched as Naruto's face dropped with disappointment and slight sadness, with an afterthought he added 'But he'll probably be famished after, so you might want to take him to Ichiraku.' Naruto lighted up with happiness and grinned.

'Hai! Thank you, Taichou, see you around!' Naruto didn't waste any time and ran in the direction of the training grounds, he'd get to see Kakashi and…

 _And what?_

He stopped abruptly in the middle of the street, making everyone stare at him weirdly, and ignored the stares. What would he do? Damn that Sasuke, it really was his fault wasn't it? Making him think of weird things, of course he wanted to do _that_! But it wasn't a matter of wanting to! He knew the basics between a man and a woman, but how the hell did it work between two men? Where did it even- Would Kakashi even want to do it? He really was thinking ahead of himself, even some days ago they had shared their first kiss (together since the first kiss of both had been a long time ago) it was really soon to be thinking about something like that, especially when he didn't even know how to do it or if Kakashi would want to. He'd probably ask Sasuke- No, not Sasuke, he was in this situation because of that idiot – He'd ask Shikamaru. Shikamaru knew everything, right? He had to know how it was done between men. Hai, Shikamaru it was. He raised his fist in the air and started running again.

He soon arrived to the training grounds and stopped by a tree, sitting there and watching as he and Sasuke did many times in their missions. Guy and Kakashi were fighting each other, going at it pretty strongly, not with their full power, since Naruto had seen that from both in the war and it was nowhere near it, but still, their fight was amusing to watch and kept Naruto's senses on edge, when he thought the fight was over for one side the other would unveil another great attack and turn things around. Of course Naruto was secretly cheering for Kakashi, but that didn't keep him from smiling whenever his sensei took quite a blow. He was watching carefully and studying their moves and habits when they fought as Kurama woke up from his never ending slumber.

 ** _Eh, we're really watching them fight? Ne, kid, you're really obsessed with that ninja?_**

'I'm not obsessed, shut up Kurama.' He ignored the fox 'Go back to sleep.'

 ** _Hai, hai, I'm going back to sleep, we never fight anymore, what bore…_**

Naruto smiled and let the fox go back to its sleep and continued watching them fight. Kakashi-sensei fighting looked very cool, usually the man wouldn't care about anything, but when he got in a real fight it was so refreshing to see him serious for a change. Guy delivered a kick that sent Kakashi flying a few meters away, and Naruto stood on his heels when he saw Kakashi dangerously flying towards sharp rocks that had been lifted up during their fight, and in an instant he was behind Kakashi scooping him in his arms and without thinking, when he saw Guy getting too near, threw him hard against the mass of trees. He landed on the floor with Kakashi on his arms and suddenly he was thinking again and regretting that he might've hurt Guy. Kakashi stood surprised in his arms looking at Naruto like he had grown a second head. Naruto unwrapped his protective embrace around Kakashi and looked over at where Guy was trying to stand hardly and walked over there, wanting very much to apologize for hitting him, he didn't even want to look Kakashi in the eyes.

'Guy-sensei… Gomenasai!' He bowed in front of the man and hoped he hadn't been much injured, after the war it had been hard for Guy since the fight with Madara had taken his toll on him, he spent almost an year in the care of either Baa-chan or Sakura, and never left their sight, even after that he was pretty weak compared to he had been before, but of course, being the same as Lee, no one could stop him from beginning to train once again and trying to regain his strength. When Naruto saw Kakashi like that he didn't think twice and as always acted rash. 'Gomen.' He offered his hand and with a little help Guy stood on his legs laughing loudly as he always did.

'Naruto-kun! That's some strength you've got there! No wonder you're the Konoha hero!' He slapped Naruto's back hard and almost sent him flying himself. 'Your sensei isn't much of a challenge nowadays…' He squinted his eyes and pointed at Kakashi, who was now out of his coma like state and walking towards them as well.

'Maa-ma… You two, stop talking about me, I can still kick your ass Guy.' The older ninja said as if it was a fact and stopped to rub some dirt out of his vest.

'Hai, but Naruto-kun still came to save you…' Guy teased Kakashi and laughed with Naruto, although Naruto noticed Kakashi's eyes rolling to the side and swore if he could see the man's face he would bet it was slightly pink.

'He was always like that.' Kakashi added, and suddenly really noticing the blonde was there he inquired him as to his presence.

'Well-'Naruto's eyes pointed to Guy for a fraction of second and hoped Kakashi would get the hint and Guy, for the love of Kami, wouldn't.

'Oh-'Kakashi realized and quickly made a lie to cover it 'What we had planned? I almost forgot.'

'Nee… Kakashi-sensei, age hasn't changed you, you still forget about everything, you probably would've been late and made up a fake excuse.'

'I did stop to help the elderly, I never lied to you.'

'Of course not.' He crossed his arms behind his head and they both looked at Guy.

'Well, this battle with you has been amusing my friend, but I'm afraid I have to go, I promised Lee I would train with him in the mountains. See you two around.' They waved their goodbyes and Guy disappeared quickly.

Kakashi stared at Naruto waiting for an answer that Naruto quickly gave 'I wanted to take you out to dinner.'

Kakashi frowned at Naruto 'That didn't need an excuse, baka.'

Naruto blushed faintly 'But- what if what happened the other time- I want to kiss you sensei.' He blurted out with the same lack of shame Kakashi knew he had. Kakashi felt himself getting warm behind the mask and decided it was a good thing that Guy wasn't coming along.

'Ichiraku?' He guessed.

'Hell yeah!' He yelled and they both headed to Ichiraku 'Your treat sensei.'

Kakashi stared at Naruto and slowly smacked him in the head 'You don't invite other people to treat you, idiot.'

'But I paid the other time so it's only fair you pay this one.' Naruto replied, looking very logic but failing so.

'You took me on a date.' They walked towards Ichiraku who grinned and laughed as soon as he saw them there again.

'The usual, Naruto-kun?' He asked.

'Yeah – and …' Naruto looked over at Kakashi as he said his order 'Right, that for him.'

As the old guy gave them their order Naruto couldn't help but to stare at Kakashi, knowing Kakashi probably already knew what he was trying to do. He slurped the ramen and once in a while he would throw very obvious glances at Kakashi, who hid his face behind his hand as he ate. The only time Naruto had come close to watch his face had been at a hospital after Kakashi's fight with Itachi, after which he'd been badly injured and his face remained only covered with the sheet. And even at that time he'd failed awfully at that. He'd have to see it someday, right? Kakashi couldn't keep it hidden forever…Right? Suddenly he heard some chuckling and realized it had come from Kakashi.

'Ma, ma… You really want to see my face?' He laughed.

Naruto coughed and faked a normal reaction 'I'm not the same kid anymore, Kakashi…' Thinking twice he added ' _sensei_ ' since they were in front of other people 'I don't fuss over those things anymore.'

'Eh? And I was thinking I would show it to you…' Kakashi's faked innocence wasn't caught by Naruto who fell right in the trap.

'Really!?' He fussed in his chair and accidentally knocked the bowl throwing it to the floor 'eh… gomen.' Naruto scratched his head and apologized 'I'll pay for that too.'

Kakashi laughed and pulled his mask over his face again. Naruto noticed this and pointed at him.

'Hey! Didn't you say you'd let me see?' He complained.

'I lied.' Kakashi stood up, waved and started walking.

'Oi- wait for other people.' Naruto put the money on the counter and waved also, following after Kakashi right next. Kakashi kept walking at a slow pace, secretly waiting for Naruto to catch up to him. The sun was setting down and as they walked Naruto kept thinking of what they could do, unfortunately he could not stop thinking about what Sasuke had said, immediately corrupting his thoughts.

'Ne…' He called, not really thinking of something to follow up.

'What is it, Naruto?' Kakashi asked, not looking at him.

'Wanna go to my house?' He asked carefully, and waited for Kakashi to answer. Kakashi glanced over at Naruto and saw him waiting, hopefully, for a good answer. Ah… He really didn't know what to do. When Guy kidnapped him to one of his challenges he was on his way home to read his book, but he then got stolen by Naruto, and now, once again… Well, it was his fault, he had entered this _relationship_ with Naruto, if Naruto wanted to do something _couple-ish_ , he'd have to do it.

'For what?'

'Sasuke mentioned Sakura sometimes sleeps in his house… I guess we could do that.' Naruto's finger were fidgeting awkwardly 'I thought-'

'No.' Kakashi got annoyed and answered instantly 'I'm not Sakura-chan, Naruto.' He glared somewhat softly at Naruto.

'I didn't say that.'

'You did.'

'I didn't.'

'It was implied in what you said.'

'Ugh! Fine – Would you like to sleep in my house tonight?' Naruto blurted out making Kakashi look at him a bit surprised. 'I'm not saying you're Sakura-chan, I'm just inviting you to sleep in my bed with me.' He yelled in the street.

'Oi- Naruto, we're in the street, stop yelling.' He scolded the blonde who quickly got quiet 'And I'll sleep in your house tonight.' He added as an extra. Naruto smiled and did that look he always did when he won something over someone and got cocky.

'I won! Let's go.' He turned around and pulled Kakashi to his flat's direction.

'Where do you think you're going?' Kakashi called and pulled back.

'My flat, where do you think we're going to sleep?' Naruto asked confused.

'Ne… You expect me to sleep naked?' Kakashi pulled Naruto and immediately added 'Let me go over my home, and I'll come when I'm finished.' Naruto stopped himself from telling Kakashi he didn't need to go and could sleep perfectly naked and nodded to the man.

'Sure…' He said in awe at the thought of Kakashi sleeping with him that night. He went home happy and jumping.

Naruto sat back on top of his bed and waited for Kakashi. When he got home he did a quick cleaning of the place, even though, Kakashi had seen it plenty of times and knew Naruto was as messy as they come and his house was the right example to show it. He laid back and stretched on the bed rubbing his eyes.

He looked at the window, it was already night outside and he couldn't stop thinking about the idiot request he had made, he'd blame it all on Sasuke until he died. The bastard had put weird thoughts on his head and now he couldn't think of anything besides Kakashi… and _that_.

'Yo.' Kakashi's voice disrupted his thoughts and made him jump, ending up falling on his ass. 'Maybe I should've used the door instead.' Kakashi smirked.

'No- ah- it's fine.' He noticed a small bag hanging on to Kakashi's shoulder and his eyes went to it.

'Clothes.' Kakashi explained. It felt so awkward to talk to Naruto in this situation that the silence between them was heavier than ever. Naruto stood up and grabbed his own clothes 'I'm going to change in the bathroom, you can change here…' Naruto said softly 'Knock when you're dressed.' Naruto entered the bathroom and left Kakashi alone. Kakashi quickly changed his clothes to his comfortable flannel pants and his old shirt and knocked on the door, he probably should've taken longer to avoid the situation but he didn't want to prolong it either. The blonde came out in his childish pajamas and Kakashi wondered if Naruto would ever really grow up.

They stared at each other until Naruto broke the ice and laughed 'I'm sleepy, sensei, I had another mission today and the Anbu guys are boring.' He snorted 'and to think Sasuke wanted to join them…Tchh.' Naruto lifted the sheets and went under them.

'He would probably get accepted right away.' Kakashi slid under the sheets and turned to Naruto's side before quickly turning his back on him. 'He is an Uchiha after all. His eye technique would help them a lot.' He admitted, nervously staying still like a stone board on the bed.

'Nah, he thinks they're boring as hell.' Naruto turned to his side and pulled Kakashi closer, who could already feel the incredible warmth Naruto radiated of his body 'Can't blame the bastard, all they do is make us wait, I hate that Tsunade-sama keeps giving us missions with them.'

'They don't make you wait, they're analyzing the best tactics in the field in order to diminish the lost.' Kakashi defended.

'For two hours?!' Naruto complained, now a little closer to Kakashi than they were before. He almost shuddered at the feeling of Naruto's breath on his ear but controlled himself. Naruto kept shaking the bed, and he'd finally found, not a comfortable position, but a less awkward one and he turned his head backwards and saw Naruto pulling the sheets over them. Next thing he knew his body was being pushed flushed against Naruto's and his ass stood very close to the blonde's groin.

'Naruto?' He called, his only answer was a soft snore and he couldn't believe how fast that idiot fell asleep.

How the hell was he supposed to sleep like this?


	4. Chapter 4

**[4]**

Saying he hadn't slept well would be putting it lightly. After Naruto had fallen asleep, he had pretty much tried all the possible ways to unwrap the blonde's arms from his body, failing every time. Deciding it wasn't as bad, or awkward once Naruto was actually sleeping, Kakashi gave himself over to fate and gave up. The first problem came at 3AM when Kakashi awoke from his, much needed, slumber and realized there was no one being mugged outside, it was just Naruto snoring. And since the brat was right beside his ear, he had a first row ticket to the loud show. Finally, around 4AM, Kakashi managed to sleep, however he was always a light sleeper, and so at 10AM, the ''sleepover'' (how he had insisted in calling it in his mind) had presented him with yet another problem. A very _hard_ problem – a problem that kept pressing against his bottom and making him shudder in embarrassment.

He couldn't blame Naruto, things happened and Kakashi knew just how easily it was to get an erection at that age, a little breeze of wind, a soft touch and some rubbing, a warm body. If anything, Kakashi had just provided him with at least two of those, since he had a habit of moving around in his sleep and he wasn't sure how many times he might've rubbed against the blonde. Thankfully, Naruto was still sleeping soundly in the bed. Kakashi tried again to untangle the arms around him to no use. It just served so Naruto would pull him even closer. He was now fully pressed against his body, back to chest and ass to problem, even one of Naruto's legs had managed to slip between his.

It had been too long since he had had this type of touch, not fully sensual, just intimate, personal, warm – _spooning_. If he ever told Yamato about this he'd probably be mocked by his kohai forever. He was being spooned by his previous student. Kakashi grimaced and then he just chuckled lightly under his breath. Naruto's arms, radiating warmth like crazy felt nothing more than comfortable around him, like they were supposed to be there but on the other side, Kakashi knew they weren't. They were made to embrace someone else, a kind pretty girl or a handsome nice boy. But not him, he was too old, too damaged for this type of thing.

'Kakashi-sensei… I can hear you thinking from all the way over here…' Naruto's sleepy voice came interrupted by soft yawns but as normal as ever and Kakashi had to wonder if the blonde had realized the situation he was in.

1…2…3…Kakashi counted silently in his head.

'Mm… I'm sorry.' Naruto dismantled his arms and pushed himself so quickly he ended up diving ass on the floor. Kakashi sat on the bed looking at a red blushing Naruto and smirked, glad the brat still had these moments and nowadays he wasn't the one doing all the blushing 'Gomenasai!' Naruto bowed on the floor one, two, three times 'I-it's just- he's very undisciplined…' Kakashi waved his hand on the air and got his legs off the bed.

'It's fine. Hope you've had your fun for tonight.' Kakashi threw before entering the bathroom 'Do you have an extra brush?' Naruto adjusted his position on the floor so that he'd be sitting but not brushing against anything that would worsen his situation.

'Ne… Sensei, what do you mean by _hope you've had your fun for tonight_?' He asked. Kakashi was surprised, usually he masqueraded his answer pretty well 'Tsunade-sama gave me a mission in the Land of Earth. I'll be out for a couple of weeks.' He answered.

'On the left drawer... - HUH?' Naruto yelled entering through the door 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Maa…I didn't want you to be bothered. I'm sure you have your missions as well, don't you?' To be completely honest, Tsunade-sama had been pretty clear that he needn't do this mission, that he could have some vacation since he had been doing missions non-stop. But these 3 weeks mission came just in time for him to take a little break from Konoha, from Naruto, and to think about what he should do.

'Ha-Yeah I do…' He saw some twinkles lose themselves on the younger's eyes and wondered what it was about. 'When are you leaving?'

'Tonight.' And the chat pretty much died there.

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

Raise your right arm. Jump. Rotate. Right leg comes down. Hit the target. Retreat. _Land of Earth. Couple of weeks._ \- Tripping on the ground, Naruto lost his balance, falling, and not even bothering to try to stand again. One week had passed and no news from Kakashi. He knew the older ninja hadn't entered their deal out of love, it was just a deal, more of a means to an end, and the end was to fulfill his part of the agreement so that Naruto wouldn't leave. But he had definitely been too naïve to think that he could make Kakashi fall in love with him. Sure, he had saved the world, countless lives too, and that had brought him girls falling on her legs for him. But what was that worth if he didn't have the one he wanted? Kakashi would never fall on his knees out of admiration, in fact that was so un-Kakashi like Naruto even laughed sadly to himself. What would Kakashi see in him? What did he have to do to have him? He sighed loudly and stood up. He had to train since he didn't have anything to do for the next week or so.

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

'That was too cruel senpai.' Yamato complained besides him, arriving in his unusual anbu covers.

'Huh?' Confused, he asked. 'What do you mean by cruel?'

'Naruto came to ask me if you had any missions and I told him Hokage-sama had offered you a small vacation...' He squinted his eyes at Kakashi 'He even cleared his own time so he could spend it with you.'

'Maa... So that was why he was doing so many missions before...' He felt a little guilty knowing that Naruto had gone to such extents for him, especially since he knew Naruto hated not just for his time to be occupied to the extreme but also having to do Tsunade's smallest and most annoying missions.

'Nee... and you went ahead and accepted such a long mission.'

'I thought you wanted me to break this up, Yamato.'

'You don't have to smash his feelings- again. Ignoring him isn't the way to solve it either.' He winced and turned, ready to talk to Yamato before-

 **TEAMS, ENEMY FORCES POSSESS AN UNIQUE KEKKEI BE ALER-**

The message stopped halfway leaving them startled, Anbu teams accepted though missions, even so this one was already proving to be different from the others.

 **TEAM 2, THIS IS TEAM 4, TEAM 3 HAS DISAPPEARED COMPLETELY FROM OUR SIGHT, PLEASE REPORT.**

Kakashi grabbed their communicator and quickly answered with their position, wondering what the hell had happened with team 3.

 **TEAM 2, THIS IS TEAM 4, TEAM 3 HAS DISAPPEARED COMPLETELY FROM OUR SIGHT, PLEASE REPORT.**

'What the-?' He answered them again and got no answer 'This thing is broken.'

'The communicator must be failing. Maybe that's why we're not able to hear team 3 as well.' Yamato supplied keeping the communicator with him.

'Sure... I have a weird feeling about this.' He looked around, searching for any signs they might have been leaded into a trap but he didn't find anything. He had to say he missed his sharingan. Maybe they should've brought the other brats to the mission.

 **TEAM 2, THIS IS TEAM 4, TEAM 3 HAS DISA-**

Static noises were all they could hear now, as if the connection had suddenly been severed. Yamato turned off the communicator, labeling it as useless and they hid themselves further into the camouflage the branches and leaves supplied.

'What the hell is going on?' Yamato whispered from his position on his side. 'We have to inform the village.'

'No. For all we know, two teams of trained anbu have been dispatched.' Kakashi frowned 'We have to be more careful than that. They said the opposite forces have a unique Kekkei, what is it? Was it even on the papers?' He asked.

'No... Supposedly this was just a clearing out of all the S-rank ninja in their organization and their illegal research, but there wasn't an abnormal kekkei genkai listed.' Yamato looked focused on remembering all the info on the papers they had been given prior to the mission.

A yell was heard echoing through the woods and their bodies froze.

'Kakashi-senpai, I really think we should send for help.' Yamato affirmed 'We'll just send message for Tsunade-sama to send Naruto and Sasuke-kun. They should suffice to help us and if I remember well, they're both free at the time.' Kakashi winced at the mention of Naruto and thought about anything, other than Naruto, that would help them in their situation.

'No.' Kakashi announced 'Let's first discover the other teams. We haven't heard anything about team 1, they might be alright and in the same situation as us.' He explained. Yamato gave him a knowing look that said _just calling them would be so much easier_. 'Besides, sending a message would take at least 2 days and we might not even have that time, we have to act now.' He stood up a little from his spot and looked at his surroundings 'Let's follow north, that was where Team 1 was supposed to be.' And with that they both jumped.

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

'Ne... Naruto-kun...' Sakura's soft voice called him from the side of the training field and he stopped sparing with Sasuke, but not before the bastard managed to throw one last punch at him.

'That hurt you bastard!' He rubbed his left cheek before Sakura sat near him taking some of her ointment and applying it gently on his face. He grinned at her and Sakura gave him a half smile.

'Honestly you two… just as childish as ever.' She finished applying the ointment and saved the small jar inside her bag 'You'd think you would grow up but no.' She chuckled. Sasuke smirked at him and waved his hand dismissively 'Please, that idiot will never grow up.'

Naruto's humor dropped down and he glared at his friend 'You're one to talk.' Sasuke stared at him and raised his fist on the air 'You want to get punch again, idiot?!' Naruto was up on his feet again ready to fight 'Let's go teme!' They were jumping at each other when a heavy hand left them on the floor consoling their poor foreheads.

'Stop messing around! Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou are back today from their mission. Let's go greet them... Before Tsunade-sama kills them for not verifying ahead that is.' She shook her head and turned around. 'Let's go boys.'

Naruto's eyes immediately paid attention and he completely forgot the pain he was feeling, standing up, he threw one last look at Sasuke dusting off his shirt and walked behind Sakura.

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

'Fuck-'He cursed under his breath. On his back, being carried, was a half-unconscious Yamato that kept blabbering under his breath. He supposed that was better than not talking at all, at least. They had ran over to the site of Team 1 just to find them all pierced in ice crystals, there wasn't any ice kekkai genkai listed, and surely, not one this strong. As soon as they had arrived before the scene they had been trapped by the master of the organization and his side ninja, outnumbered they managed to take out a few but were quickly beaten around. The ice kekkai belong to the master that after a few hits landed a crystal on Kakashi's legs making him fall down on the floor with the pain. Behind him Yamato struggled with about ten ninjas and still turned around to help Kakashi when a crystal landed on his mid stomach. In a reflex he grabbed his stomach and fell to the ground squirming in pain.

'Konoha ninja huh? Always thinking you're so high and mighty.' The master laughed, he was a tall and sturdy man, easily making two of Kakashi. 'As a token I will keep you two for my research. We have a ... lack of guinea pigs, you'll do just fine.' He laughed and went to grab Kakashi from the floor when a cloud of smoke covered the whole clearing and he felt a dog bite on his hand 'Augh!' He kicked it. 'Search for them, NOW!'

They hadn't made it much further away, with both their injuries they wouldn't make much more than this anyway. He summoned Pakkun and took a paper and pen from the bag Yamato was carrying.

'Go back to Konoha and give this to Tsunade- Don't let anyone else touch it, alright? Please Pakkun, as fast as you can.' He winced when he heard the men's laugher again and ushered Pakkun to start running.

'You...idiot...We should have called... Naruto-kun...' Yamato said with each breath.

'Luckily... He will come this time.' He smiled sadly at Yamato. Yes, Naruto would come.

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

'Naruto-kun, come with me, a message from Kakashi-sensei has just arrived.' Naruto was up in a fraction of second, throwing his black jacket over his shoulder and was jumping at full speed over the buildings. He had been worrying like crazy for the past two days, no news from Kakashi or Yamato, nothing at all. Tsunade kept holding him back, saying those two would eventually come, but in his heart he knew something was wrong. Kakashi would never take this long to report the mission, never. When they got to Tsunade's office, it was all a big mess. Shizune stood in the corner, talking to almost five people at once while others kept talking between them and passing papers everywhere.

'Naruto-kun, a message has been received from-'she started.

'Where is he?' He asked sternly interrupting her.

'Naruto-kun, it won't help if you interrupt her. Let's just hear Tsunade-sama first ok?' Sakura gripped his hand and smiled, Naruto wanted to return it but he couldn't stop worrying about his sensei.

'As I was saying –'she glared at him 'Countless teams of Anbu were assigned with an S-rank mission of finding, observe and finally clear the organization known as Sutōmu, it was believed they were not only human trafficking but also using them as test subjects to a new drug to numb the senses of ninja and sell it to a hidden village.' She gave the papers to them and Naruto started flying through the pages to find the location they were supposed to be in 'A week later they found their hideout, listed in page 4, and were sent to clear the organization but they never answered after that.' She gulped in guilt knowing she probably should've sent someone to check them, she hoped she hadn't sent them to their deaths 'Hatake Kakashi and Yamato were the ones to send the message we received today, they asked for reinforcements and clearly said the other Anbu teams had been killed. We're sending you three there, you should arrive at the location in 2 days. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, you three are to retrieve our comrades and clear this organization. Are we clear?' She asked.

'Yes.' They answered in unison.

Naruto looked at his friends as they jumped from the building and silently apologized to them.

 **Kurama, lend me your power.**

 _ **That Kakashi guy is in trouble huh?**_

 **He is, and I'm sure he doesn't have two days and we can't wait that long, with your power I could make it there in less than 12 hours.**

 _ **Sure kiddo, I was aching from some action anyway.**_

Sakura and Sasuke's eyes stretched in surprise when a yellow glow came from Naruto as he entered rikudou mode. With some balance he began running, the distance fading the calls of his friends. He had to save Kakashi, and he would.

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

'I see the drug is working.' Kakashi could barely see in front of him, all of it, everything seemed blurred and he felt dizzy as he looked around. Someone grabbed his arm and he winced when he was thrown against what felt like a wall. 'Not even fighting back, this is very good progress.' His neck was squeezed and he coughed feeling the bitter taste of blood falling off his mouth. Damn... He had taken a good beating.

'Yes-yes- You see, after we robbed that small village of the components he needed, we added them for a more intense effect and the results were just amazing. All we need now is something that will prolong them a bit more.' Another voice spoke to his right, another hand touched them, not sweet just analyzing, cold, and he felt yet another sting on his arm.

'What is the lasting time?'

'Right now, 10 hours with the second version of the drug, we used this subject to verify drug number 2. I have now administered version number 1 which we expect to last a whole day.'

'Nicely done, Jun. 'The heavier voice said.

'Thank you, Master Sutomu.'

'I will come down in a couple of hours to see how this lovely ninja is doing. Maybe he has more uses than just a guinea pig. He does have a nice body after all.' The dark chuckling sent a freezing shiver up Kakashi's spine and he just wished he was in the warmth of Naruto's bed again. _Naruto… Please hurry…_

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

Even with Kurama's chackra it felt exhausting to make some many miles running without stopping, but he had already saved one day. He remembered the location by heart and just ran towards it like he didn't have any other preoccupations in life, but he had, and every single one of them were linked to Kakashi right now. When he got there, not only would he bring his sensei back, as he would also kill everyone that had even dared touch him.

 _ **Kid, calm down, your first goal is to get the TWO of them off there as quickly as possible... That drug business is bad news.**_

 **If they even tried to give him that I will-**

 _ **Kill them? Yes, I heard that, I am inside you, you know?**_

 **I'm sorry Kurama- I just can't think right now, I just need Kakashi- I need to know he's alive and well and I just want to tear them all apart.**

 _ **Yeah- understood, I'm giving you some more chakra- let's get them!**_

Naruto felt the new wave of chakra coming and accelerated even more. Kakashi needed him and he wouldn't fail him.

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

'Jun. How is the experiment going?' He asked, eyeing the Konoha ninja with interest. Usually he was all for women, but the silver haired man had just left an impression with him.

'The subject seems to not respond to any type of aggression.' He grabbed his nearby timer and scribbled the time in a paper 'Seven hours now and the drug still remains with the same effect as when it was administered, it is obviously stronger than the second version. We expect it just might hold the whole day as I had said.'

'So do I.' He chuckled opening the shackles around the ninja's wrists 'I'll be taking him for a few hours.'

'Master, I do not recommend-'He fell to the ground when a large fist connected with his head.

'Remember who you answer to, Jun.' He threw a half unconscious Kakashi over his shoulder and smirked at the small scientist. 'I hope your lovely drug works Jun, or else you'll end up like Satoru.' He pointed to the wall where shackles held the limp body of a man.

'Yes Master. The drug should wear off in 15 hours.' He didn't dare to add a - _be careful_ , with fear the man might hit him again. Laughing again, his master turned around, with the Konoha ninja perked on his back and began going up the stairs to his chambers. Even he, a complete monster, could pity whatever that ninja would suffer. He gulped and turned around to go back to his research.

'Nice boy... we're going to have some fun now that you can't cast any of those silly tricks you used before.' He mocked. Kakashi barely heard or saw anything, but it was just enough to know how terrified he felt, how he hadn't felt this terrified since he was younger. 'I think I'll keep you as my pet, you're just my type. Strong but _breakable_.' He felt disgusting even hearing those words that felt not more than whispers to his ear. _Naruto._

Kakashi felt his numb body being thrown into a soft place and we didn't have to wonder much more to know what was happening. He heard clothes ripping and being forcefully taken from his body, and with each sound he felt much colder.

'Hai... I knew you had to have a good body. Creamy pale skin too. Now let's just take this awful shit and see your face.' Kakashi panicked and closed his eyes, but the man's hand never got close to him. Instead he heard a heavy sound of something crashing against the wall and falling on the floor, and suddenly, something very warm was covering him. He opened his eyes again, and between the blurry and the dark spots, a strong yellow glow distinguished itself from the faint greys.

 _Naruto._


	5. Chapter 5

**[5]**

He hadn't meant to get this much out of control. But when he saw Kakashi laying on the bed, naked, covered in cuts and bruises and barely holding on to consciousness, he had to summon all of his forces to not become consumed by his dark self.

 _That was it, the building the documents from Anbu had described – a seeming abandoned grey building in the middle of the tall woods in the Country of Earth, near an abandoned village. The smell was faint, almost none, and there weren't any bodies to prove, but all around him was the smell of blood. And Kakashi was there, waiting for him. And by Kami, if he weren't-_

 _ **Calm down Naruto, I told you, your priority is to take them off the building, so don't be stupid and shut up.**_

 _He didn't answer but did just as instructed, quickly taking out the ninja at the front he took the keys from one and got inside. He masked his chackra as well as he could and sneaked in. Naruto eventually got to a white room and watched tenaciously as many men in white hurried from one lab to another. He looked desperately for Kakashi when he spotted Yamato-taichou out of the corner of his eye. He moved past the men and got to him and before anyone could see them both he picked Yamato and re-made the path outside. He ran over for a bit, until he found a hidden spot and softly put down his Taichou._

' _I'll be right back, Taichou, I'm going back for Kakashi.' He whispered, not fully sure if the man could hear him or not. They must have used them as test subjects. He was going to kill them. He got back inside and instead of sneaking by, he grabbed the nearest man and pushing him against the wall he glared at the man with his red induced kyuubi eyes._

' _Where is the other?' He asked emotionless. ' .he?' He asked again, making sure the man heard him._

' _I don't-Don't know who-'_

' _I'll give you one more chance.' He said ' .he?' He pressed against the man's chest until he heard something snap followed by a scream._

' _Upstairs!' He let go of the man and beat the ninjas that had appeared. Why would Kakashi not be in the same floor as Yamato? He shuddered just thinking of it. He followed the only set of stairs he had seen and arrived to a big door._

' _Hai... I knew you had to have a good body. Creamy pale skin too. Now let's just take this awful shit and see your face_...' _When he heard this, it was all out. He kicked the door open and formed a rasengan in his hand before he was running through the room and crushing his right arm on the other man. The force sent him flying against the wall and immediately fell to the ground._ _He hadn't meant to become this much out of control. But when he saw Kakashi laying on the bed, naked, covered in cuts and bruises and barely holding on to consciousness, he had to summon all of his forces to not become consumed by his dark self._ He walked to the tall man, picked him by his neck and raised him off the ground.

 _ **Kid-**_

 _ **Naruto damn it!**_

He shut Kurama off and pulled more chakra from his core. This man needed to die. He threw him to the ground and kicked him. For what he had done to Kakashi.

 _ **Stop hitting that piece of shit and take Kakashi somewhere safe!**_

What was he talking about? Kakashi was safe, he was here, and he had protected him from the man, he raised his fist to hit the man again when he heard a soft groan, followed by his name 'Naruto...' Naruto recognized this voice and felt himself getting gradually calmer.

 _ **No wonder, it had to be him to calm your ass down, get them and return to the village, let the other two brats take of this.**_

'Alright.' He approached the bed and tried his best not to look at any part of Kakashi's bare body other than the parts he needed, he rolled the man in the sheets, keeping off the built rage inside of him and held him in his arms. He went outside, passing by the men he had seen before and silently daring everyone to move towards him. He got to the place where had left Yamato and the man was still there, looking barely better, more conscious at least.

'He said you'd come Naruto-kun...' The man chuckled still a bit taken back. Naruto stared at the man on his arms and vowed, not only to himself, but also to anyone who heard him 'I'll always come to save him, even if he doesn't love me.' He smiled sadly, and in that moment Yamato realized Naruto wasn't as naïve as he looked, and he had known from the start of this, always expecting something.

'I'm sorry... Maybe he'll come around...' Naruto waved a hand and chuckled.

'I love Kakashi-sensei, even if he says I'm just a kid, or that don't have any idea what love is. I'll wait for him, no matter how much time it takes. I won't get tired.' He held the man closer in his arms, knowing he probably couldn't make anything out of the two of them were saying. 'And I know you can't force something that isn't there. I spent a long time of my childhood loving someone who loved someone else.'

'Kurama. I haven't asked you this for a long time, but could you take your corporeal form?'

 _ **Sure kiddo, I'd love to run a bit.**_

He felt the Kyuubi chakra getting out of him and opened his eyes to see the sneaky fox standing in the middle of the woods waiting for them. He mentioned for Yamato to hold on to his back and hopped on Kurama's back, still holding Kakashi securely.

'As fast as you can Kurama. I don't know what kind of secondary effects this drug might have...' He frowned. Kakashi was no less numb than he had been when Naruto found him, and even if was worried about both of them, Yamato-Taichou could at least talk coherently.

 _ **I know.**_

'Thank you. And I'm sorry for shutting you out back there.'

 _ **You're welcome... damn Naruto, you're a real emotional ball today aren't you?**_

'Shut.' He chuckled. He looked down at Kakashi still looking dazed in his arms, confused but at least more calmed. Naruto noticed he kept mumbling something brokenly in his weakened state, and leaned his head closer to the older ninja's mouth and heard what seemed like the word _warmth_. He smiled and turned his head to the way he still had. He had saved Kakashi.

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

'Naruto!' Tsunade gasped at the sight in front of her as she arrived at the Medical Urgencies ward. She had immediately run over when she received the message from one of her ninja that Naruto had arrived with the two disappeared ninja and they were in bad shape. 'How bad?' She turned into her serious voice.

'The cuts and bruises were easy to deal with, however they said the experimental drug was a bit tricky to get out of their system.' He answered 'Reversing the damage the drug had already caused...It took about ten of your medical ninja just to reverse the effects Yamato-taichou had. Kakashi is still in there with about twenty of them.' She got slightly confused by the lack of the honorific but let that slide seeing how distressed her usual bundle of energy was.

'They know what they're doing, and if Yamato is fine, Kakashi will be as well. The quantity of medical ninja is merely related to how much chakra is needed for the work they're doing.' Tsunade smiled reassured Naruto, and then she leaned her hand against his forehead.

'Now, I know that Kyuubi inside of you can pretty much give you any chakra you need, but I still want to give you this.' She handled him a small vial with a blue substance 'Take it today before you sleep. And no missions for two weeks.'

'What? Two weeks..! Baa-chan, I'm fine! Kakashi is the one you should worry about!' He complained.

'That idiot already had weeks of vacation, he just came to ask me for a new mission.' Naruto suddenly stopped complaining and looked at her a bit hurt. He quickly disguised it by grinning and scratching the back of his head.

'Oh, then it's fine.' Tsunade looked at him, even more suspicious but didn't act on it, and then she hit him on the head.

'Don't call me Baa-chan you idiot.' She snapped. 'Now take care of those two but don't forget to go home and rest or I'll send Sakura after you.'

Naruto grinned and waved as she crossed the door out of the ward. Looking back at the door, Naruto remembered what Tsunade had said, _that idiot already had weeks of vacation_ , was it possible that Kakashi had gone out of his way to ask for a mission? And, what had been the purpose, why would he want to get away from the village- he gulped in sadness. Naruto knew why he had wanted that. Throwing one last glance at the door, Naruto entered Yamato-taichou's room.

'Naruto-kun... Thank you.' Yamato told him as soon as he entered.

'No need to, I just did what you and Kakashi did so many times for me.' He scratched the back of his before removing his hand very quickly, this seemed to be a very bad habit of him when he was nervous.

'You should go home and rest. Even with the Kyuubi's chakra you-'

'Must be tired? Yeah, I know.' Naruto interrupted 'Just... If it isn't too much, could you ask someone from the hospital to warn me when Kakashi gets out of surgery?' He pleaded.

Yamato smiled softly and nodded 'Sure. But he'll probably be taken to another room and he can only receive visits in the morning... Someone who wanted to see him would have to break in very stealthy.' He grinned sheepishly.

Naruto smiled back, understanding the meaning and climbed on the window 'I wouldn't do that Taichou.' He jumped to the roof of a nearby house and began his walk home. Kakashi probably still wouldn't be awake when he got there, but again, Naruto just needed to see him, know he was alive, well, safe and so much more. He caught the scare of his life when he had seen Kakashi hanging on life by a thread.

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

He was lying on the bed when someone knocked on his door heavily. He was so used to the usual break-in from the window he didn't even noticed the heavy knocking before it turned so loud. He opened his door and saw a small girl, dressed in a nurse uniform standing before him.

'Naruto-kun right?' He nodded 'A man asked me to warn you Hatake-san has gone out of the Urgency room.' She smiled politely 'However, this is just a warning since he won't be admitted visits until tomorrow morning.' She coughed and the words _Room 185_ , could be heard pretty clearly. She winked at him and Naruto smiled relieved. Of course Yamato-taichou would get someone to also be included in the situation.

He closed the door behind him, nodded at her, and jumped to the roof of the house in front of him and began running with the second most urgency on his life. Arriving at the window of the room 185 he sneaked in and was relieved to see Kakashi. So much that at first he didn't notice the man didn't have a mask on. And when he did, he had to do everything in his power not to scream the news to the whole world. Now he understood everything that had been said, how beautiful the man was. Like the rest of his body, Kakashi's face was a creamy pale shade, his nose was straight and a bit perky at the end, the scar from his left eye went a bit lower than the eyelid, his lips plump, and probably the most surprising feature, Kakashi had a beauty mark a bit to the left of his lips near his chin. He wanted to touch his face so much, and decide if what he was seeing was true or not, but he eventually settled with sitting on the edge of the bed, next to Kakashi's legs.

Naruto decided he would hide the vacation subject until Kakashi was fully healed. He would also refrain from any tiring situations that could possibly make Kakashi worsen. He sighed and cursed in his head on how hard that would be, but realized that for Kakashi, not only did he have to do that as he also should and could. Kakashi's breath picked and Naruto looked at him worried, feeling relieved when Kakashi turned around and softly wrapped himself next to Naruto's side. It felt so surreal to see Kakashi, not only without his mask but so vulnerable as well. Which brought back another subject, Naruto felt like he was invading the man's privacy since technically he hadn't asked to see what was underneath the mask, but it wasn't like he could've avoided it at all. He chuckled under his breath when Kakashi turned to his side and his hand came out of underneath the covers. Feeling a bit daring, Naruto grabbed Kakashi's hand, and softly, hearth throbbing, tangled their fingers together. He smiled to himself feeling Kakashi's faint warmth around his palm. It was something so simple that currently signified the world to him.

He pulled a nearby chair next to Kakashi's bed and sat there, watching their hands curl together. Eventually, their situation would have to come to a stop. This mission, this situation, had been a result of what had happened because Kakashi didn't want him there. He sighed loudly and leaned back on the chair. He thought about the nurses that would rant a lot when they saw him there, but when had Uzumaki Naruto worried about things like that?

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

'Naruto-kun! You can't be here!' The nurse whispered madly to him, trying not to wake up the patient.

'Ehh? I didn't know.' He waved his hand apologetically 'But I can visit him after 8 right? It's 8 now, so I can stay?' He asked, not really needing an answer.

She looked at him infuriated, knowing just what he was doing and crossing her arms she gave up 'Fine. Just don't do it again.' She walked out of the room.

'Nee... Kakashi-sensei, you should wake up, it's sunny outside... Perfect for a nap.' He heard Kakashi's low snores behind him and turned his head 'Then again, I guess you're already sleeping huh?' He leaned on the chair once more and remembered the vial Tsunade had given him. 'I forgot about this.' He took the lid and gulped it down. He briefly wondered what the vial had before he felt incredibly sleepy and just fell asleep.

'How are you senpai?' Naruto heard Yamato's voice but didn't open his eyes.

'I feel awful.' Kakashi's blunt and straight answer made Naruto want to smirk or at least giggled but he avoided doing so.

'Huh, I did as well, but you took a bigger dose than I did. You've been sleeping for almost 16 hours too.' The bed creaked and Naruto was almost sure Yamato had sat on it. 'Naruto's been here for all those hours.' Naruto felt eyes on him but still didn't move.

'And now that I'm awake he's the one sleeping. This brat is an idiot.' Kakashi coughed a bit and Naruto felt an urge to go to his side and help him.

'Kakashi-' Yamato started.

'You don't even need to say anything. It was my fault.' Kakashi sighed and in Naruto's imagination he was rubbing his forehead as he did so many times before 'I haven't let my emotions get the best of me in so long. And I shouldn't have had. Especially when it comes to Naruto. I hurt him without a doubt, and I could've hurt us even worse.' The guilt was evident in Kakashi's voice and Naruto wondered if had been talking about the _vacation_ accident.

'Good.' Yamato agreed 'You should solve this. That kid fought hell for you, made a 2 day trip back and forth in 1 and came in here rampaging for everyone to stop what they were doing and help you. To be honest I even felt a bit jealous.' He mocked.

Kakashi groaned as he laughed weakly 'I can imagine Naruto doing something like that.'

'Well, I got dismissed today and after pulling a few strings with the head nurse, Nanami-san, she managed to pull your dismissing a few hours from now. Since I know senpai hates hospitals.'

'Thank you Yamato.'

'However- I also told her you should have someone to help you.' Yamato confessed.

'You mean-?'

'Yes I mean. I'm giving you the time and option to do something.' Yamato's voice suddenly got further away than before 'Please do what you think is best for him and don't lie again.' Naruto peeked a bit and saw Yamato waving goodbye and immediately closed his eyes again. Kakashi sighed loudly and gave Naruto the feeling he had realized he was awake already, but if he had he didn't say. It was only when Kakashi tried to get up and failed to realize his legs were still a bit wobbly that Naruto jumped off his seat by the bed to grab him before he fell.

'So you were awake brat.' He accused.

'What do you mean? I woke up now when-'Kakashi interrupted by patting him in the head.

'Thank you, Naruto.' Kakashi smiled and it was something beautiful since the man still hadn't realized his mask was missing. Naruto felt his cheeks warming at the sight and decided not to tell him before they had to go out of the hospital. He had wanted to see it for so long, maybe just a bit more wouldn't hurt. He embraced Kakashi, and pressed the man's head against his should, silently thanking that he had grown up a bit to stand shoulder by shoulder with the older man.

'I was so worried.'

'I know, I'm sorry.' It was ironic that he had told himself so many times he wasn't a child, and now Kakashi was patting his head just like one. But that was fine, if this was what it meant to be a child, then Naruto wouldn't mind as much. Just as long as Kakashi was there.

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

'Here you go Hatake-san, these are the medicines you need to take to make sure your chakra recovers nice and evenly. Remember your legs are still weak and no chakra uses for the next weeks. ' She handled a small box to Naruto, since Kakashi was still half hanging on him for support.

'Are you sure you don't want to stay at least another day?' She asked for the second time.

'Ma... I'm not so old Nanami-san, I am fine.' He smiled at her, and then glared at Naruto. One hour before they left the brat had grinned at him and told him to put his mask before they went out of the room since he _didn't want anyone else to see it_ , or so he had said. By that time Kakashi had realized that if he hadn't felt bothered before, there wasn't much logic to feeling now.

They went out of the hospital and Naruto lowered down and pointed at his back 'C'mon sensei, this will be quicker.'

'Naruto-kun... The last time someone carried me like that was the most embarrassing moment of my life.' He complained 'I'll just walk home.'

'I can always carrying you like I was doing when I brought you to the hospital.'

'What do you mean?' Kakashi looked at him suspiciously. 'How were you carrying me..?'

'In my arms. You were in my arms.' Naruto threw bluntly. Kakashi looked at him, blushed a little and then shook his head. He moved next to Naruto and then wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, burying his face in the crook there.

'Be quick.' Naruto grinned and jumped excitedly from roof to roof, a bit slower then he usually would so that Kakashi wouldn't feel nausea.

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

'Nanami-san said you had to take these two before sleep.' Naruto handled the two small bags with medicine and two cups of water. He mixed them and gave it to Kakashi who drank it, giving them back to Naruto who took them to the kitchen. It was weird how in about half a day Naruto had already managed to feel like he was in his own home.

'Thanks.' Kakashi mumbled. Thankfully Naruto had destroyed that organization, he couldn't imagine what would've happened if that drug had been spread through the world. Just one dose and he had been left almost with no chakra. He looked at the blonde again, running from one side to the other and remembered about what Yamato had said. Naruto tripped near his bed and Kakashi had to move under the covers to watch Naruto rub his forehead after sitting on the floor.

'ta-ta-ta! That hurt...' Kakashi smiled at him, slid from the covers to the floor and hugged Naruto. His heart accelerated miles when Naruto turned him around and serious eyes settled on his.

' _Kakashi.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**[6]**

Kakashi coughed as his back hit the cold floor and lifted his hand to cough into it. He immediately felt the weight above him get lighter and wondered if he should've pretended to be fine. Naruto looked at him through worried eyes and… for the first time Kakashi realized that maybe, after denying it to himself and everyone else, something had grown over those weeks. Something warm that made his heart beat faster when he looked at Naruto. He averted his eyes to the side which made Naruto quickly apologize.

'Gomen!-'Kakashi shook his head and muttered a quick it's okay, but the moment was gone already. Naruto stood to his feet and extended his hand to help him stand. As he was being helped up, he noticed something interesting. He grabbed Naruto and pulled him closer.

'Wha- ?' Naruto started confused. Kakashi took his hand and put it on the top of Naruto's head, gasping in surprise when his hand descended over to the top of his own head. Naruto grinned, finally realizing what Kakashi was doing.

'I'm taller than sensei.' He half teased while showing his usual Naruto smile.

'You've grown taller than Minato-sensei also.' He remarked. Naruto's smile took a much more grown characteristic to it and Kakashi brushed his cheek, taking it back as soon as it touched Naruto's skin.

'It's late.' Kakashi turned his head and stared at the clock. It marked 11.30 pm; turning back the blonde explained 'Nanami-san mentioned you needed rest. At least 10 full hours of sleep, so get inside those covers again.'

'How the times have changed.' Kakashi chuckled and patted Naruto's head again. 'A few years ago I was the one ordering you around.' Naruto smiled and held the covers up for Kakashi to get inside.

'Guess you're right.' He whispered, covering his sensei with the soft and warm linens. Naruto moved back and pointed to the door 'I brought a futon, if you need me I'm in the other room.'

'Alright.' He turned off the lights as he exited the room and Kakashi turned on his side hugging his pillow close. Without taking long he was falling asleep again.

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

' _You thought I wouldn't find you?' Kakashi felt his arms tied once more and fought against the tight rope as a heavy weight fell on him._

' _Last time your friend interrupted our fun, but this time... I'll make sure to taste you properly.' Kakashi was twisting against him, feeling furious tears against his heated skin, not this, not again, Naruto, where was Naruto?_

' _Wake up'_

 _The bastard was ripping apart Kakashi's clothes, one item per time just to terrify him, Kakashi struggled once more, yelling as much as he could against the restraining hand above his mouth forcing him to be quiet. Naruto?_

'Wake up!' Someone shook him and Kakashi pushed his hands in front of him, immediately throwing away from him whoever was near. His body couldn't stop trembling even against the heat of his bed. He maintained his eyes on himself, checking every place on his body and realizing it had only been a nightmare. He was fine, he was back in Konoha, Naruto had saved him. Naruto? The boy in question was standing up and rubbing the back of his head carefully.

'I'm sorry.' Kakashi got up and walked to the blonde ninja. He mentioned for Naruto to turn and quickly checked the back of his head 'No swelling. It should be fine.' He avoided looking at Naruto in the eyes. He couldn't believe he had been so weak. Hell, he couldn't believe how weak he had been the past weeks. Letting his judgment get the best of him and ending up hurting a teammate, getting so sick over an experimental poison or letting such a simple event find his way into his dreams. He was a ninja and he ninja, for Kami's sake, he was supposed to be strong and impenetrable. Years ago none of this would've happened. And Naruto was there to see all of those mistakes, flaws, errors. Somehow Naruto's hand found its way to the back of his neck and pulled him to his chest. Resting on the crook of his neck Kakashi sobbed sadly.

'I'm sorry.' He repeated like a mantra 'I'm sorry.' Naruto pulled him closer each time until they got to a point where both their bodies were flushed against each other and Kakashi could feel barely anything at all other than Naruto's heat. It felt good, wonderful, like a sunny afternoon, and it made all bad thoughts go away. After all, he had been saved, and this moment was the only truth he needed. He was back at Konoha, in his arms.

Kakashi doesn't remember, but Naruto carefully put him back in the bed, and at the moment he also doesn't remember when he grabbed Naruto's sleeve and the latter smiled softly at him and snuggled beneath the sheets as well, pulling Kakashi to relax around him. Kakashi probably hadn't had such good dreams in years.

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

He woke up groggy and feeling too warm as if he had fallen asleep next to the fireplace, only he recognized this pleasant heat. He looked behind him to find Naruto's sleepy face, half smiling and half drooling still griping Kakashi's waist against his. Kakashi stood there for a little while contemplating the feeling of his new discovery. He had feelings for Naruto, how strong they were was another question. All he knew was that, before he could have helped himself and completely seal it, that idiot had gone and pushed his way into his heart. Kakashi turned around quietly, so that he faced Naruto, and raised his hand patting the blonde's cheek gently and accidentally hitting him startled when big blue eyes stared at him.

'Ouch!' Naruto yelped and Kakashi chuckled looking at him, taking his hand away but not before Naruto could catch it. Whatever happened now, Kakashi wasn't about to stop it. So when Naruto slid from his spot to move to a nicer place above him, Kakashi didn't complain. Arms on each of his sides he was completely trapped by Naruto. The blonde didn't seem to mind this at all, and began leaning his head down, very focused on his sensei's lips. Kakashi closed his eyes and felt Naruto's warm lips pressing against his. Naruto's hand moved carefully and slowly from his place on the side of Kakashi's head to lean on the older ninja's waist sliding under the dark blue sweater. Kakashi gasped in surprise and Naruto took the chance to dive in. Naruto's warm lips crushed against his and surprisingly he didn't mind it. He didn't mind at all.

But not minding it was not what Naruto wanted of him. The warm hand slid around his hip and one of Naruto's legs came between his, pressing against his groin.

' _Ah!_ ' Kakashi raised his hand and bit his sleeve through his mask to avoid any more groans. Naruto looked at him with a wicked grin and pulled his sweater up, moving his mouth to suck on one of the pink nipples he had found. Kakashi was groaning softly against his sleeve and wondering where the hell the kid had learned to do that. He had spent far too long with Jiraya. Naruto bit down, as gently as he could, and watch with mild amusement as Kakashi's body jolted and trembled. Naruto was delighted, he had been dreaming about Kakashi for so long, exactly like this, eyes half lidded, biting his sleeve, the other arm holding Naruto's neck, his legs spread around Naruto's waist. Naruto looked down at Kakashi, looking absolutely delicious and moaned in delight.

 **That's a really good view kid**

 _Kurama, get out, go to sleep or whatever, this is mine_

 **So mean, c'mon, when has anyone seen him like this? I wanna watch**

 _Kurama._

 **Ugh, fine, you know you can't shut my ears anyway**

Laughing, the sneaky fox removed himself from Naruto's mind and the blonde ninja cursed lowly. Running his hands freely along Kakashi's body and marveling in the exposed skin. He wanted all of it, he wanted to see all of Kakashi. He pulled Kakashi's sweater over his shoulders and threw it somewhere on the floor. Kakashi trembled slightly when Naruto's shaky hands moved to tease the waistband of his trousers. Pulling them down, Kakashi felt his breathing alter and heard Naruto's breaths coming quickly and short. Finally his pants stood halfway to the floor and a big part of it still lying on the bed. Naruto gulped down the weight of his own nervousness and spread Kakashi's slender legs around his waist and dived more into the mattress, into Kakashi's heat. Kakashi groaned when he felt Naruto's warm chest touching his and looked to the boy above him, was he really about to do this? He heard Naruto gulping as the younger ninja teased the skin of his thighs with feathery touches.

'Kakashi...' Naruto called and Kakashi leaned his head to meet his eyes, feeling Naruto slowly hooking his fingers on the waistband of his boxers and began to pull them down. They were both breathing quickly now. Kakashi closed his eyes and arched his back to give Naruto an easier access. Naruto pulled the rest of the clothes down and threw it somewhere else. Kakashi felt utterly embarrassed by the fact that he was almost fully naked in front of his – very much dressed – old student and hid his face behind his hands.

'Sensei-'Naruto grabbed his hands and pinned them both to his sides 'Can I? Please?' It took longer than it should for Kakashi to understand that Naruto wasn't actually talking about sex as much as he was talking of removing Kakashi's mask. Kakashi nodded, the kid had already seen it anyway, and as naked as he was in front of him, at this point, he couldn't get any more flustered.

Only he did. As soon as Naruto removed his mask, Kakashi lolled his head to the side and felt his cheeks heating to an almost impossible point. Naruto chuckled lowly, and Kakashi peeked at him. He understood why he was allowing this boy to do these things to him. Because to put that shiny, radiant smile, Kakashi would go to the end of the world. Naruto felt possessed by a foreign sense of happiness. He'd been happy before, of course, but he felt like his heart was ready to burst at any moment. He leaned his head closer, taking one of his hands on Kakashi's arm to pull the oldest ninja's chin up and kissed him fervently. Naruto pulled his waist closer and rubbed his groin against Kakashi's hardening member, grinning when the latter gasped and he took the opportunity to stick his tongue inside Kakashi's hot mouth. Naruto felt amazingly proud by the sounds his sensei was making, such obscene and indecent moans, he asked Kami-sama that the walls weren't thin enough for everyone to hear it. Kakashi's moans were his alone.

 **Knock Knock Knock**

'Oi, Naruto-kun! Kakashi-sensei!' Sakura's voice came from outside the flat's door and both Kakashi and Naruto froze hearing it.

'Oi, idiots, open the door.' As if Sakura's voice wasn't enough, Tsunade was with her.

'If you don't come quickly I'm breaking in.' Tsunade complained.

Naruto took one look at Kakashi and jumped out of the bed grabbing every item of clothing and throwing it back to Kakashi. Kakashi on the other side was completely terrified, getting dressed the quickest he could, and finally throwing Naruto out of the room.

'What-?' the blonde asked confused.

'I'd like my door intact Naruto-kun.' He said simply while he dressed back his sweater and put on the mask. He didn't fail to see Naruto's lusty glances at his stomach or hips and felt himself getting hot again. They'd have to completely hide this in front of those two. And thanks to Naruto he would have to put an extra blanket on the bed to hide his raging hard on. He opened the windows to take out any residue smell of sex and jumped back in the bed, hiding his crotch area well.

'Why were you so slow... geez!' He could already hear Sakura-san's voice complaining at Naruto and hoped he would hear the second woman's voice as well. A quiet Tsunade isn't a good Tsunade.

'I was helping Kakashi-sensei.' Naruto simply asked. Good, he hadn't gone into impossible details or anything similar. Tsunade's voice was still to be heard.

'Helping him doing what exactly? You took an awful long time to open the door for us Naruto.' Kakashi stiffened once more and waited for Naruto's answer.

'I was helping him go to the bathroom.' Kakashi could've snorted out loud and hit the damn kid if he hadn't felt like it was a decent lie 'He felt dizzy in the morning after all the medicine and couldn't walk well.' He heard Sakura giggle and felt it was the price to pay for Tsunade not killing him today. He pulled a book from his nightstand and opened it on a random page, instantly recognizing the usual Icha Icha books he read. They entered his room and Kakashi sent them a warm smile through his mask.

'How are you feeling, Kakashi-sensei?' Sakura's cheery voice made him feel rather awkward in contrast to what they had been doing just minutes ago.

'Better, thank you, Sakura-san.'

'Good. Kakashi, don't forget, I'm giving you 3 weeks of vacation, plus another one if you don't feel up to it. This time they are mandatory I'm afraid.' Kakashi winced at the long period of time without any type of activity- except – he looked at Naruto who seemed ready to ask something be he couldn't avoid the stupidity already coming off the blonde's mouth.

'So... He can't do anything wearing?' The double meaning in that sentence was so obvious to Kakashi he had to wonder if it was so too to both women.

Tsunade glanced at both for a while and answered 'As long as Kakashi feels alright, he should be able to maintain most of his usual routines with minor setbacks. No fighting of course. Your challenges with Gai are forbidden for the next 3 weeks.'

Kakashi smirked 'I'll hate to have to tell Gai that, Tsunade-sama.' Everyone laughed in the room.

'Kakashi-sensei should come for a checkup this afternoon.' Kakashi looked suspiciously at Sakura and she giggled 'Just routine of course. We mean to see if everything is working as it should and if the drug doesn't have any more secondary effects we should know o-'

'He can just say so if he feels any.' Naruto bluntly interrupted. Sakura hit him in the back of the head and Naruto cursed loudly.

'Baka! If he feels any you'll have to bring him to the hospital anyway!' Sakura yelled.

'Ma-ma... I'm still here you know?' Kakashi interrupted the bickering of his two former students 'If it calms you Sakura-san, I'll come by in the afternoon.' He smiled to reassure her.

'Hai!' She nodded happily. Tsunade, mostly quiet in the whole conversation, nodded as well and then mentioned it was time for them to leave. Naruto accompanied them to the door and closed it behind them.

'Sakura-san, you can go ahead and inform Shizune of the visitors we're receiving today.' Tsunade told Sakura, and after saying goodbye she left instantaneously. Contrary to popular belief, Naruto wasn't as dumb as everyone made him to be, and so, he recognized when Ba-chan brushed someone off to talk to him in private.

'So kid, tell me honestly, what's going on between you and Kakashi?' Straight to the point. Naruto smiled and looked behind him, opening the door and making sure Kakashi wasn't anywhere near before closing it again.

'I'm in love with Kakashi.' He answered honestly.

'Hai-hai. I've noticed that, you're like an open book. I'm surprised more people haven't figured out.' She shook her head in frustration, angrier at the fact that Naruto was such an imbecile than the fact he was in love with the older ninja. 'What I want to know is- does he love you back?' She winced saying those words, Naruto would always be her idiot, her baby brother, but seeing how happy he was, she couldn't deny him anything 'Has he hurt you? Before we came in- he wasn't doing anything to you was he?! I swear to Kami I will-'

'Actually... Ba-chan... It was more the opposite.' Naruto's honest eyes looked at her hiding nothing making her realize the truth of the situation. Naruto, her baby brother, wasn't being corrupted... At all, in fact he might've been the one doing the corruption. That fact was enough to leave her coughing and a bit embarrassed. 'Well, as to the first question, does he love you?'

'He hasn't said so.' Naruto admitted 'But Kakashi-sensei doesn't open easily. For him to let me be so close -'

'He feels something for you.' Tsunade continued. Yes, it made sense in her mind. Kakashi also wasn't used to this, if he were the last one to realize his true feelings, it wouldn't be anything of a surprise. 'I guess that makes me less worried.' She said 'But if he does anything to you –' She added.

'He won't.' Naruto grinned. Tsunade stepped forward and hugged Naruto close. Naruto snorted as his face was crushed against her big breasts. 'I love you kid, don't do anything you'll regret.' Naruto put his arms around her waist and relaxed.

'I won't. My pursuing of Kakashi is all my motives.' He stepped back from her arms 'After I knew I loved him, I already knew I was lost. If I have a chance, I'm happy already.'

Tsunade grinned at the kid and patted his head. 'Well, I'm going now, I have to catch up to Sakura before she tells Shizune about this imaginary visitor we're having today.'

Naruto snorted and waved at her before going back inside the house. He crossed the path to Kakashi's room and opened the door finding Kakashi deep in thoughts still in his bed. At this point he wanted nothing more than to return to what they had been doing, but after being interrupted he couldn't find a way to start it again.

'Kakashi.' He called and Kakashi slowly turned at him, blushing as he did so. Naruto realized the older ninja was as confused as he was with this. He walked the distance to the bed and once more leaned his body to shadow Kakashi's, moving above him with a trained experience. Kakashi pressed further into the mattress. Naruto was about to kiss him when-

 **Knock Knock Knock**

Naruto groaned so loudly Kakashi was sure the whole village could've heard him.

'Who the fuck can it be now?'And Kakashi chuckled.

A.N: Didn't have any time to correct mistakes sorry :P I'll be correcting them later on. For those who think this fanfiction will never be finished (with reason to) I will finish it, just due to exams, it takes me longer to be able to write.

Big thanks to **tineyninja** for the reviews and messages overall ^^ they really made me happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N/: Should have made warnings before this chapter but, oh well… Swearing Warning (Sasuke's bad mouth);**

 **[7]**

'Who the hell is it now?' Naruto groaned and caught Kakashi looking at him nervously.

'Kakashi-senpai, it's Yamato!' Naruto was completely prepared to ignore him when he felt Kakashi slipping beneath him.

'Kakashi-'

'I think we've already seen that we're not having any rest today Naruto-kun.' Kakashi chuckled, and then, with a small shy smile he patted Naruto on his head and headed for the door. 'We can… continue later. I'm not going anywhere this time.' Naruto caught the double meaning and pulled Kakashi to him giving him a passionate kiss. Kakashi looked at him, swallowing and repressing the shivers his body gave in reaction to Naruto's kisses 'We are better off opening that door Naruto.' Kakashi whispered and Naruto realized they weren't going anywhere, at least not now with everyone interrupting what he had been wishing for so many years.

'Alright. Open the damn door.' Naruto said, half sulking.

'Don't sulk. It looks bad on you.' Kakashi pinched his cheek and went to open the door. Naruto sat on the bed looking at the mess they had done with the sheets beneath the blanket Kakashi had put on top to hide it. He sighed and realized he didn't know what he was doing and since Kakashi was older and probably had much more experience, not knowing wouldn't do him any good. He got up and headed towards the living room, stopping when he heard a faint chat.

'How are things going between you two? Did you talk with him already?' Talk with him? What were they talking about? Naruto frowned and tried moving closer, silently in order to not be caught.

'Yes. That. I have to tell you something.'

'You didn't, clearly. Kakashi-senpai, you can continue to hurt him. If you don't love him tell him.'

'But I-'

'No, you've already seen the consequences of this situation between you two.' Naruto was frowning at Yamato, purely because he wanted to hear Kakashi's answer.

'Will you listen to me? I-I…' Kakashi kept gagging over his words and Naruto felt his heart accelerating. In a quick thought he hoped Kakashi didn't say anything, Naruto wanted the first confession to be directly to himself and no one else, and that's why he took action.

'Kakashi-sensei!' He called shocking both ninja enough to stop their chat 'I'm going over to Sasuke's.' He leaned over to Kakashi and whispered in his ear _I want to be the first one to hear it, don't say it to him_. He grinned at Kakashi and waved his goodbyes to Yamato as well. He jumped through the window sparing one last glance at the blushing ninja.

Kakashi stood there blushing madly, the idiot knew and hadn't told him anything. Yamato stared at him confused and asked him what was wrong.

'I can't say it. Just wait. We'll talk about this particular subject another time.' He asked of his friend and Yamato, although still confused, nodded.

'How was your date with Nanami-san?' Kakashi took the chance to ask.

'You knew about that?' Yamato nearly choked.

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

 _ **You're sneaky you brat**_

'Thank you. I will take that as a compliment.

 _ **Well, now you have him, isn't that you wanted? Shouldn't you be happier you know?**_

'I still want to hear him admit it. But I know it won't be now.' Naruto replied crossing the avenue headed to a certain place.

 _ **How come? You saw yourself, what you two were doing and how he was ready to admit to that guy-**_

'What he was going to admit is that he possibly has feelings for me, not that he loves me.' Naruto retorted 'And as to what we were doing… You really have to stop listening in.'

 _ **Kid, we rarely battle and your mind is mostly boring, there's only so much I can do, especially when you add the opportunity to hear him moan so-**_

'No. We're not taking that route.'

 _ **Fine, at least do us both a favor and screw him quickly**_

'Kurama!' With that last answer the fox left while laughing. Seriously, and he was the sneaky one. Turning yet another avenue he got to the place he had wanted to go. Shikamaru's. Naruto had this problem. He was aware of the mechanics of the act. Indeed he was. But between men? Kakashi probably knew it but Naruto definitely wasn't asking the older ninja. So, there was only one option left. Shikamaru had to know it because Shikamaru simply knew everything.

He knocked lightly on the door, knowing the other ninja could possibly be sleeping at this hour still, and waited for him to come open the door. A few minutes after he heard someone stumbling to the door and tired Shikamaru appeared.

'Ma- It's so early Naruto.' He complained.

'It's two in the afternoon already.'

'Already?' He looked at Naruto 'Anyway come in.'

Naruto got in and didn't see the blonde girl Shikamaru usually had with him 'Where's Temari-san?'

'Went to see her brothers. It's thanks to that that I'm sleeping in.' He grinned and Naruto answered with a smile of his own. 'I'm guessing you're not here for a game?'

'No.' Naruto smiled shyly 'I'm here to ask something of you, a favor?' He asked insinuating something.

'Well?'

'Mmm…' Naruto kept thinking of a nicer way to put it than just blurting out.

'I've never seen you like this? Did you get some girl pregnant or something?'

Naruto blushed at the accusation and looked at Shikamaru shockingly. Shikamaru's eyes widened at this.

'You didn't?'

'Kami! Shikamaru, no I didn't! Don't go around accusing people of that!' The blonde complained to Shikamaru 'It's already difficult to tell you this…'

'Well… Can't be as bad.' Shikamaru snorted.

'Fine – how do men have sex?'

'Jiraya didn't teach you that? It's pretty simple.'

'With men!'

'Oh.' Shikamaru's eyes widened again but this time he leaned forward and crosses his arms 'I always knew since that kiss you and Sasuke had.' Shikamaru smirked.

'Very funny.'

'Well, who is it? Sasuke would cut your arm if you touched him.'

'I… can't really say it.'

'That's fine. I'm sure the whole village will discover soon enough.' The black haired ninja laughed 'Well, I'm surprised you don't know how to do it really.'

'It's not like I was taught.' Naruto complained.

'Me neither but you're just an idiot. Anyway, so you don't end up hurting your lovely other part I'll give you the basics. If you suck it's your own fault.' Shikamaru grabbed some paper and pen and threw it over to Naruto who caught both and looked at him confused.

'What's this for?' He asked.

'Writing. What else would it be for?' _Oh_ , Naruto opened the notebook and looked at Shikamaru ready.

'Alright, so here's what you need to know…'

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

'So do you think it will go anywhere senpai?' Yamato asked worriedly.

'Well I think she likes you a lot. But you're so dense Yamato.' Kakashi winced as Yamato sighed for million time. 'Maybe if you actually just tell her you like her back.' Kakashi felt irony at this particular phrase, he wondered where Naruto had truly gone to. The brat still thought he could lie under his nose and get away with it. Now he was literally home bound and giving Yamato relationship advice, because his was so healthy. Blackmail, kidnapping, hospital, confessions issues. Yes, indeed he had a healthy relationship.

'But I was also lost when she told me she liked men who-' And Kakashi stopped listening to Yamato. Really, the guy could ramble on and on sometimes.

'Yamato- Just tell her for Kami's sake.' Kakashi complained 'She's throwing you hints that she likes you and you're not getting any.' Yamato stopped rambling and looked at him stupefied.

'Really?' He asked.

'Yes really. In fact-' Kakashi looked at the clock he had on the wall 'She's on her break now, go tell her.' Yamato looked at the clock and grabbed his jacket.

'Well, wish me luck senpai.'

Kakashi smiled at him under the mask and waved goodbye 'Good luck.'

And Yamato left leaving Kakashi alone to his thoughts.

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

'I feel weird buying this stuff Shikamaru.'

'You're 20 already, you're not a kid to buy a package of condoms and feel dirty.'

'Can you keep it quiet?'

'Honestly Naruto, it's condoms and lube.' Shikamaru smirked and a few old ladies around chuckled.

'Shikamaru!' Naruto complained to the other ninja while getting them away from small crowds of people.

'You're so easy to tease.' Naruto frowned at him.

Outside the small market Shikamaru handled the plastic bag to Naruto.

'You realize that if you plan on having sex frequently you will have to buy this stuff?' Naruto gulped and nodded 'So you should stop acting like a child. I imagine that won't go very well with Kakashi-sensei if you don't. After your confession and all.' Naruto choked and looked at Shikamaru surprised.

'Oh do you know?'

'I would love to say my intellectual skills are that good, but in reality I've known since that event with the anbu teams. Imagine my surprise when I was walking home and I heard you confess your love to Kakashi.'

'Oh.'

'Yes, you should've have presumed there were people in the streets.' Looking at Naruto's worried glances he added 'Don't worry I won't tell. But you should already know that eventually everyone will know.'

'Hai. I do know that. I just want privacy, mostly for Kakashi-sensei right now.' Shikamaru grinned at him and patted the blonde's shoulder.

'Well… I guess I wish you luck with this thing.' Naruto went red 'Not that you idiot, your relationship. For Kami-sama…' Shikamaru turned around and waved 'We'll see another day.'

Naruto turned back and headed to Kakashi's house. He had gone and bought all of this but he wasn't even sure if they had gotten to that stage. They had shared kisses, and touches and lastly they had finally gotten a little intimate. But sex was another whole stage of intimacy. He gulped and felt hot at the image he conjured in his mind. Taking inspiration from last time he imagined Kakashi, legs spread around him moaning and calling Naruto's name. He was almost drooling in the street causing people to give him weird looks. He noticed a small market with fresh vegetables and suddenly he thought of making dinner for Kakashi. He wasn't too bad around the kitchen, after living alone since he was a kid, and after finally realizing noodles and ramen wouldn't give him all the nutrition he needed, he had began to learn how to cook. Maybe a light rice porridge and some stew would help the older ninja get better quickly.

'Arigato! Please come again.'

Naruto smiled and began running home to Kakashi. Arriving home, he actually went through the trouble of opening the door with the spare key Kakashi had given him instead of just casually entering through the windows that Kakashi left open all the time for that same reason.

'Tadaima!'

'Okaeri Naruto-kun.' Kakashi was sitting on the couch reading one of his Icha Icha books.

'Honestly sensei! You never get tired of reading those books?' Naruto slid to the kitchen, much to the grey ninja's surprised face and left the bag holding the groceries on the counter.

'They're classics Naruto-kun. Jiraya-sama as a genius.'

'He was a pervert.' Naruto laughed and just after arriving to the living room with one bag still in his hand he was heading towards the room when-

'What did you buy?' Kakashi asked.

'Mmm… Well groceries and just a … few extra stuff to have laying around. You know… Just stuff.' Naruto was lying so nervously Kakashi felt pity for the blonde.

'I see.' Kakashi replied and Naruto quickly moved to the bedroom and pulled the bag he had brought from home with his clothes. The plastic bag was fit inside the clothes bag, however part of it was still showing when Naruto moved to the living room once more.

'I'm making dinner. You need something else other than ramen.'

'You're cooking?' Kakashi gulped loudly.

'Oi… You don't need to worry that much, I've cooked for myself.'

'I've seen you drink sour milk.' Kakashi replied.

'Just sit there and wait for the food.' Naruto disappeared to the kitchen.

Half an hour later Naruto emerged from the kitchen with two trays with food on both hands. He handled one to Kakashi and settled the other on the table.

'Here! Enjoy!'

Taking his mask first, Kakashi suspiciously took the first bite and realized it wasn't bad at all, in fact it was quite delicious.

'Ma… Oishi! I'm surprised I didn't die.'

Naruto grinned proudly and threw his fist in the air 'I won.' Kakashi smiled at the blonde and kept eating. At the end of dinner Naruto took the trays back to the kitchen.

'I'm going to shower. If you need anything call.' Kakashi nodded. He was feeling rather suspicious of the blonde but didn't let that show.

As soon as he heard the water running he got up, and as fast as he wobbly legs aloud him he walked to the bedroom, where he suspected Naruto to have hidden the bag. As soon as got to the room he found a spot of white plastic inside Naruto's bag. He really shouldn't, he'd be breaking Naruto's trust, not to mention his privacy. He sat on the bed and stared at the white plastic. He knew there was something Naruto didn't want him to in there and his curiosity was taking every ounce of his will to be stopped. He thought maybe a quick peek wouldn't be bad and lifting himself from the bed he went to the bad, where he kneeled and opened the plastic bag.

'Kakashi-sensei?' Kakashi held in his hand a package of condoms and in the other hand a bottle of _Perfect Slide Lubricant_.

'Naruto-kun?'

(A/N): Okay so… I have a lot to apologize. First of all, sorry for taking SO long to post a new chapter. I nearly cried when my laptop got a virus (my own fault really) and all my things went to hell. Thankfully, myself being a paranoid fangirl, I always have my things stored. Anyway, here's the new chapter and I hope you have enjoyed it. Also, positive thinking, I'm on summer vacation, all my exams are done, and now I have unlimited free time to write. Second of all, I apologize for the cliffhanger BUT, you can realize from the cliffhanger that in the next chapters all the lemons in the world will be called to this fic.

Have a nice day!


	8. Chapter 8

**(A.N:) Warning LEMON – funny thing when I was writing this I didn't expect it to turn out like this… but then it did and I couldn't stop :') well I'm happy with the outcome and I think it has managed to destroy my writer's block.**

 **As if on cue, sorry to have taken so long to write this chapter (no excuse this time *goes hide in corner*) but like I've said here (I think) and to many people, I have no plans to leave this fanfiction incomplete, I just stop sometimes when I don't have a clear path I want to follow storywise. I've kinda re-planned it in my head and now I'm writing again.**

 **Now, the only warning I have is, this was written in 2 hours and 6 minutes with me nearly sleep deprived so there's bound to be mistakes. The correct version will come next Saturday, hopefully with another chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter!**

 **[8]**

'Naruto-kun?' Kakashi's shocked voice called his name, softly and nervous, mostly scared, waiting for an explanation. Kakashi still held in his hands the items he had bought with Shikamaru earlier on, it made Naruto blush to the root of his hairs and still he didn't manage to get as red or as paralyzed as Kakashi seemed to be.

'Uh-Uh- I can-I can explain those- really sensei it isn't what you're thinking of-'Naruto's hands waved around in the air as his voice gagged and his vision became heavier. For Kami-sama he should've let the bag at his house. Kakashi's voice was still to be heard since he had called the blonde's name, fact which made Naruto very nervous 'I went out with Shikamaru and- I mean there's nothing between us- we just bought that together…' Naruto scratched his head and when attempting to give a step backwards he tripped, managing not only to fall on his ass but also hit his head against the wall. Wincing he opened his eyes to find Kakashi looking at him. It was so clear from the older man's blush that he found the position he was in deathly embarrassing.

'You-' Naruto waited patiently for Kakashi to regain his social skills 'You want to do- do _that_.' Kakashi pronounced those last words as if he didn't believe what he was saying. In fact, the situation was pretty unbelievable for Kakashi. He had been the one denying Yamato that Naruto would want to do something like _that_ so soon, and right now, in his hands he held the evidence that said blonde was very eager to put his ideas into practice.

'H-hai…' Naruto's words interrupted his thoughts and Kakashi glanced at Naruto once again to be met with a guilty puppy's look 'But it's not like it needs to be right now- I mean-huh' Naruto's nervous words reminded him once again how young Naruto really was, and how inexperienced he was as well. Of course he would want to have sex, any healthy male his age would want to, and it was up to Kakashi to make Naruto feel accepted instead of scared and nervous, as he was right now 'I mean, I do want to, but if you don't I'm-'Kakashi dragged his embarrassed corpse to move closer to Naruto, shocking the blonde for a few seconds.

'Kakashi?' Naruto softly called, now more untrusting than nervous. Was Kakashi going to hit him for being so obnoxious and presuming they'd get it on as soon as he brought him condoms and lube? Naruto flinched when Kakashi's face got real close to his and he could feel the older ninja's heat emanating from his body.

'I don't mind.' Kakashi pronounced those words without looking him in the eyes and slightly leaned his head to the side 'I'm not mad.' Kakashi's lips formed a small smile Kakashi's arms came to embrace his shoulders and then, Naruto had a lap full of a very warm Kakashi.

'Sensei…' Naruto felt the room suddenly get a few degrees hotter and had to wonder whether it was Kakashi, or if it was literally _Kakashi_. Resisting the temptation Kakashi was offering right now, Naruto gulped when he eyed the revealed collarbones and raised his hand to lightly press it against Kakashi's forehead and temples. As he had suspected, Kakashi had a fever.

'And you said you'd be fine.'

'Ma… Minor details.' Kakashi chuckled. Naruto frowned and stood up quickly scooping Kakashi in his arms 'To bed you go.'

'Fine.' He smiled at Naruto's confused face.

'You gave up quickly there sensei.'

'Naruto-kun… You can be rather stubborn when it comes to these matters so why would I try to fight?'

Naruto placed Kakashi on the bed carefully and parted in search of Kakashi's medicine 'It's my fault really…'

'Why Naruto?' Naruto blushed and looked away 'Nanami-san told me not to tire you but… I can't avoid it.'

Kakashi turned red. Damn this kid and his heartfelt random confessions. He avoided Naruto's eyes and kept in silence even when the blonde brought him water and a small bag with powdered medicine. Naruto took the cup away once he was finished and exited the room.

Softly gripping the blankets Kakashi dragged them all over his cold body. He then realized how warm Naruto was.

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

'Good morning sensei.'

Kakashi noticed the strange use of his honorific, he realized Naruto had been using it since yesterday, what the hell was the blonde up to now? And to think of the trouble Naruto had caused in order to call him Kakashi.

'Good morning Naruto-kun.' Kakashi answered immediately with a smile on his face. Naruto's smile seemed automatic and short.

'Listen-' They said at the same time. Kakashi chuckled and mentioned for Naruto to go first.

'Tsunade-sama gave me a mission.'

'What? Weren't you on leave?'

'Huh. Not exactly. It's a C ranked mission, easy enough. I'm leaving tomorrow with Sasuke and Sakura-chan.' Naruto placed breakfast on the table and sat in front of Kakashi 'I asked Yamato-Taichou to come here so that you would someone to help you.'

'Ah… I see.' Kakashi couldn't wrap his head around the notion that he felt disheartened at Naruto's announcement 'How many days?'

'I'm not sure how much time it will take. I'll warn ahead sensei.' Naruto stood from the table and left without any other explanation. Kakashi felt confused at Naruto's behavior, everything had been fine between them yesterday, what had happened with the younger ninja? Hearing Naruto leaping of the window Kakashi quickly stood up, intent on following Naruto and asking him why he was acting like this but too soon his body protested and he fell, bracing himself on the table.

'Why?' he asked to himself. No easy mission would involve those specific 3. Now he had to figure out why Naruto was lying to him, and what he was lying about.

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

'Are you sure you can take this task Naruto?'

'I'm fine.'

'I'm just making sure that things won't get too personal when it gets to the time.'

'When that time comes I'll drag his corpse back to Konoha myself.'

'Naruto-kun, we have to bring him back alive.'

Naruto sighed and yelled 'Would you two leave me alone? I'm fine.' His eyes roared red for a second and he calmed himself down. He was the one that had stepped up for the mission. He had gone and lied to Kakashi. He knew the grey haired ninja would see right through him, but for the moment he only needed enough time to exit Konoha and hunt for that bastard. No doubt on his mind Tsunade wouldn't let Kakashi even walk to the gates in that state, surely coming after him was impossible.

He hadn't liked acting towards Kakashi like that, hell he didn't even like abandoning Kakashi during the night to go meet Tsunade. But last night, after he had given Kakashi's medicine, Sasuke had appeared. Naruto had to thank his best friend, even when Tsunade ordered everyone to keep this mission a secret from him Sasuke had gone ahead and ignored it. As rash as ever, Naruto showed up insisting he take the mission since he was the only one to know what to expect. As expected, he managed to turn Tsunade around on the condition that both Sasuke and Sakura accompany him. He hadn't like that condition that much, Sasuke he knew would probably be dying to beat someone after those boring days in the Anbu, Sakura-chan unfortunately would pretty much not disobey any direct orders from Tsunade which meant Naruto having to follow the rules.

He sighed for the hundredth time that day. It was near dusk, the meeting had taken nearly the whole day. They would leave late at night to enjoy the camouflage the dark provided. He briefly wondered if he should visit Kakashi before he left.

Yes. Every moment with Kakashi mattered. And it would probably be the last time he saw the man for weeks.

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

Kakashi lied in bed lost in his thoughts. Yamato had come by. They talked about his current relationship with Nanami-san. But he had denied any knowledge about Naruto's mission, since he was also on a injured leave he didn't get any info on current missions. He turned around in his bed and stretched his arm to where Naruto's form would've been. He hadn't seen the blonde since he had gone out in the morning. He was reluctant to say he missed that sunny warmth. A ball of guilt bundled up in his stomach. Why had Naruto treated him so coldly? Why had he lied?

But truly his question was another. Why did he feel like this? It wasn't like he hadn't done exactly the same thing to Naruto before. He had treated him coldly and he had lied to him, he had refused to see him and ask for his help, his presence even. Was Kakashi even allowed to feel like this when _he_ had gone ahead and done it first.

Perhaps he had been right and Naruto had finally gotten tired. That thought brought a heavy weight on both his shoulders and eyes.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto's pillow and pulled it closer to his body falling asleep thinking of Naruto.

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

Kakashi's body jolted awake when he felt the balance of the mattress change to accommodate another body. He opened his eyes to find Naruto laying on the bed next to him, separated only by his pillow and a few inches of space.

'Hey sensei.' The blonde softly whispered, face clearly amused with something 'Is that my pillow?' He asked smirking.

Kakashi was so confused on what to do at the moment that he just nodded and lied 'I got used to having another person on the bed.'

Naruto smiled, clearly not believing it and removed the pillow pulling Kakashi nearer until they were flush against each other.

'I'm leaving in an hour.' Kakashi heard these words, quickly spoken and gripped the back of Naruto's orange jersey tightly 'I'm sorry if I woke you up, Nanami-san said that-'

'I don't care what she said. I'm happy you woke me up.' Kakashi didn't know if it was the sleepiness or the medicine from the afternoon taking effect, but when the words came out he couldn't really believe what he had said, to Naruto no less.

'Really?'

'Hai.'

He leaned his head against Naruto's chest and the blonde's chin touched his hair. He found it amusing how he could feel Naruto smiling without seeing him. He leaned more and more to Naruto's warmth.

The next words he uttered managed to surprise both of them 'Don't go.' Naruto's whole body shook in surprise and Kakashi's stayed frigid, stopped in time.

'I- I can't sensei.' Naruto apologized, sliding his hand inside Kakashi's shirt, making his sensei finally move, shuddering as Naruto's finger tips touched the bare skin of his lower back. Kakashi sighed lowly when that hand dropped a bit below, promising but not more daring, and then it went back up again. He couldn't look at Naruto now, but was forced to when the blonde pulled his chin up to kiss him into the mattress.

Naruto's body heated up when Kakashi opened up like a lotus, legs spread around his. The man was temptation in human form, how was he supposed to let go of this, to convince himself no to touch, feel or taste this man again for days, or weeks. He let go of the kiss to glance at Kakashi's focused eyes, they looked only at Naruto's face, searching for something. Naruto dived back down and filled Kakashi's lips with his, sliding from his mouth to his neck. It was intoxicating how sweet Kakashi's lips tasted, how his skin tasted. All of him was sweet, as ironic as they sounded. Kakashi's hands kept on gripping his jersey until Naruto stood on his knees above Kakashi and pulled the jersey over his head and threw it on the floor along with his black shirt. Kakashi marveled on the feeling of Naruto's warm skin against the palm of his hands and moaned surprisingly when Naruto sucked on a particularly sensitive spot near his ear.

'Not fair Kakashi.' Kakashi barely heard Naruto's words when the youth was already whispering more on his ears, Naruto's warm breath made his whole body shudder in pleasure 'How come you get to be so _dressed_?' Kakashi bit his lips as he raised his arms to let Naruto take his grey shirt off. He moaned at the touch of their chests and cherished the hum he felt as Naruto chuckled lowly. Naruto felt like a possessed man all over his body and the only thing Kakashi was able to face to it was moan and shiver as his sensitive areas were attacked. Naruto's left hand slid underneath his body to grab a handful of his ass as the other teased his thigh. Kakashi wanted more, this was unbelievably good and he couldn't stop himself from lancing his arms around Naruto's neck and pushing his groin against Naruto's. For the first time in those past minutes Naruto's body jolted as if electricity had gone through him and he looked at Kakashi with hungry eyes.

Naruto untangled Kakashi's legs from around his waist, tentatively ignoring the soft pleading whispers for _more_ , and moving to loosen the knot in Kakashi's pants he began pulling them, and then coming closer to the obvious bulge in Kakashi's underwear.

' _Please_.' Kakashi begged again and Naruto smirked hooking on finger on the underwear but not taking it, instead he teased the flushed skin around Kakashi's waistband making the older ninja cry out pleading whispers once more. Smiling he finally pulled the underwear and came face to face with Kakashi's hard member. He threw Kakashi's boxers on the floor and pushed Kakashi's legs to his chest. Kakashi naked was an exotic view, a lush delectable one. Kakashi closed his eyes, embarrassed, this was his younger student, son of his teacher, seeing completely bare and vulnerable. He didn't remember how the hell he had gotten to this state, but those touches, that warmth, he couldn't avoid begging for more.

Naruto got out of the bed leaving Kakashi confused and brought back a familiar bag with him. Kakashi gulped audibly and Naruto glanced at him smiling.

'Not today. Today we stop here.' Naruto opened his zip, taking out his own aching member and opened up the bottle of lubricant squeezing a good amount on his hands. Pushing against Kakashi he took them both in hand and gave a good slide making Kakashi bite his lips so hard he drew blood, to keep his moans back.

'Fuck-' Naruto felt too good. The feeling of having Kakashi against him like this was too much.

Naruto slid his other hand into Kakashi's back and searched for Kakashi's entrance, carefully pushing a single digit inside. That apparently made Kakashi fully scream out and pull Naruto's lips to his. Naruto felt he had never seen anything so incredibly hot like the lewd vision he was having of Kakashi moving his hips to both his hands. Any moans the older man produced got drowned in the clash of their lips and Naruto loved every single second of exploring Kakashi's hot mouth. Naruto pulled back intent on applying what he had learned on Kakashi and latched his mouth on Kakashi's nipple making his sensei cover his face with his hand.

That wouldn't do, with both hands occupied he had no way to remove Kakashi's arm from the way.

' _Kakashi_ ' Kakashi's heavy lusty eyes focused on him for seconds 'Let me see you, don't hide from me, please.' Slowly but surely Kakashi's arm wrapped around his neck once more and allowed Naruto to see that flushed face, wet by Kakashi's tears and a thin thread of saliva that appeared when Kakashi opened his mouth to breathe in.

Naruto smiled and leaned in to kiss Kakashi, while he hooked the finger inside Kakashi to reach that small bundle of nerves that would make Kakashi squirm underneath him and as he found it he rammed it straight on.

' _Ah_!' Kakashi pleasure's was probably heard by the neighbors and that delighted Naruto to no end, he began sucking on Kakashi's clavicle as he pushed against the bundle and squeezed them both. Kakashi's breath had long given up on regularity and instead came in short erratic pauses. Naruto sucked against Kakashi's skin, secretly loving the fact that once morning Kakashi would have more than a dozen marks to remember him of this night. He was enjoying himself but too soon he felt the pleasure building up, and he could notice Kakashi was on the verge as well.

' _ah-ah-ah_ ' Kakashi panted sweetly on his ears. Naruto leaned in and kissed him as Kakashi's entrance got tighter around his finger and they both exploded on Kakashi's stomach. Naruto removed his hands and managed to fall on the side of Kakashi rather than on top of him. The younger ninja then spared a few peeks at Kakashi and almost felt himself getting hotter again as he spied on the lewd image that was a post-sex Kakashi. Flushed and with eyes closed, Kakashi seemed every bit as delicious as he had seemed spread around Naruto.

Realizing too soon what hour it was he pulled the sheets over Kakashi's form and pulled himself to seat on the end of the bed as he pulled zipped his zipper and dressed. He noticed eyes on him and turned his head to find a red Kakashi looking at his back. Stretching he winced and noticed some pain along the broadness of his shoulders.

'I'm sorry.' It was almost a faint whisper but Naruto didn't miss it. He regarded the marks on his back, he liked them, they were like battle prizes and he would _wear_ them as prizes. He smirked and smiled at Kakashi.

'Don't worry, I've also marked you mine, _sensei_.'

Kakashi looked at him confused but didn't move to check his body, instead focusing clearly on Naruto. Naruto, with a spark in his eyes, crawled on bed again, body separated by thin sheets from Kakashi's bare warm and kissed Kakashi hard once again. He moved to kiss his neck and then stopped, gently nuzzling his nose over Kakashi's neck.

'I want to remember you like this.' He confessed 'Your softness, your taste and your smell. You make me crazy sensei.'

Kakashi shuddered embarrassed, these were the types of random confessions that made his heart skip a beat.

'Once I come back you're done Kakashi, you won't keep me from your body.' Naruto laughed.

Kakashi grabbed his face in both his hands and whispered 'Baka. It's yours.' And kissed him soundly.

A soft knock on the window made them too aware of a third person.

'I didn't mean to interrupt your _lovely_ time but we have a mission and I think you'd rather me warning than Sakura finding out.' Sasuke's voice came from outside.

Naruto frowned and curse 'Damn that bastard.' He looked outside and glanced at Kakashi, suddenly with a heavy atmosphere, he leaned in giving Kakashi a few moments to regain his composure and whispered softly ' _I love you Kakashi_.' He then got up, kissing Kakashi one last time and before Kakashi could answer he was jumping out of the window, joining another human like shadow in the night.

Kakashi trembled. Would he have said it back? He lied back in the sheets, tiredness taking over his body and falling asleep right after.

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

Morning came way too fast and without warning Kakashi's face and naked body were covered in the warm light bath of the sun. Kakashi shivered and he thought it resembled Naruto and suddenly he jolted up. He walked to the bathroom as quickly as he could and confirmed his doubts. Spread evenly across his chest were love marks, as dark and sensual as they came.

Damn that kid!


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: Hey there ^_^ ! I know many of you were confused as to the ending of last chapter but I hope you had your questions answered with this one. You might also notice this chapter is a bit longer than usual. My college exams are coming up and I thought I would leave you with a little more before I disappear once again :')**

 **As always, WARNINGS INCLUDE – some swearing – a completely not corrected chapter…AND – a small bit of drama. C'mon, as much as I like it, it couldn't be all fluff! Hope you enjoy the chapter, see you again in the next one ;) !**

 **[9]**

'Stop twitching in there, you'll attract unwanted attention.' Sasuke's annoying voice pulled his eyes towards him. Underneath those dark anbu clothes Sasuke looked times more terrifying than he ever had, then again he probably looked so as well. Perched on the end of a roof stood only the two of them. Sakura had left to do some herbs gathering while they spied on the men inside the building in front of them.

'Pfft… Kami knows what's gotten you so mad, right?' Sasuke chuckled and mentioned to the window they were currently looking at. Drunken men threw their sake filled grasses in the air while they kissed the living hell out of those poor women that had been left with the lousy job of entertaining him.

'Can you shut up?' Naruto complained twitching with the cold and wishing he could have his warm jersey back. Or better yet, Kakashi's warmth. Naruto winced mentally, damn that Sasuke just had to hit the spot on. A week ago they had left Konoha and they weren't any damn nearer to catching that fucker.

It had been a big surprise when Naruto found the leader of the drug organization had escaped prison, and an ever bigger surprise to find out he was still alive, which in all honesty, Naruto thought practically impossible since the council of the elders rarely let someone like this be allowed to live. It was hard to remember the moment that Tsunade had, reluctantly, told him the news, the rage that had taken him when he remembered what he had done to Kakashi – who that bastard had touched. Kami forbid the day when he didn't rip his fingers off for touching Kakashi, all his instincts telling Naruto to kill him on the spot. But at that time Kakashi was his priority, it was more important that Kakashi lived than making sure that bastard would never see the sun again. This time the game was different though. He hadn't told Kakashi what his mission involved because he knew the older ninja would force himself to go with them. He hadn't lied. He had… omitted. Naruto listened to Kurama's chuckles deep inside him and realized the fox had heard that.

 _ **Omitted! That's funny.**_

'I didn't lie.'

'What?' Naruto realized he had said that out loud.

'Nothing.'

'Are you talking to Kyuubi?'

 _ **Inform that Uchiha brat I'll rip him in pieces if he calls me Kyuubi again.**_

Naruto gave a knowing smirk at an angry Sasuke.

'He said something about me didn't he? That damn thing…'

Still, in all his annoying knowledge Kurama was right. Omitted was convenient but in truth he had been rather clear to Baa-chan that Kakashi wasn't to know anything about this mission. It was just too dangerous. Kakashi had been recovering from the mission for only a few days. The bastard could've at least given them a little bit more time to be together before Naruto had to be separated from Kakashi again. Naruto clamped his hand around his kunai, he would have the bastard dead this time.

'If it keeps going like this we won't be able to find anything. We've been here for days and we barely know any of their schedules.'

Naruto agreed and nodded 'I think they're purposely keeping them random. No openings, no breeches if no one knows.'

'Figures.' Sasuke sighed deeply and sat back 'We need a new plan. If we can't attack from the outside we'll have to do it from the inside.'

'You're suggesting we-?'

'We get a disguise and we get in there.' Naruto shook his head lightly.

'Sasuke that would take weeks, we don't have that kind of time.'

'Dobe, don't you want this guy stopped for good?' Sasuke pricked him on a subject he knew Naruto wouldn't deny him 'This is the way we go then.'

'Tsunade won't agree-'

'Tsunade-sama listens to you Naruto-kun.' A hesitant voice called from behind them. Naruto and Sasuke turned around to see Sakura's pink hair shine in the moonlight. Nestled in her arms were four paper bags 'Here, I bought some dinner for us.' She pushed one of the bags to the side 'Don't eat that one Naruto, those are medicine.'

Sasuke smirked 'He could still eat them you know? He has no bottom in his stomach.' Sakura chuckled.

'Screw you bastard.' Naruto smiled.

'Huh, just like the old times.' Sakura's voice brought over a large wave of nostalgia, but Naruto knew what was missing here before Sakura even mentioned 'We only missing Kakashi-sensei.' She said with a sad smile.

'We're doing this for him.' Sasuke answered before he took a big bite out of his dinner. Both Naruto and Sakura smiled at him.

'My Sasuke, and here I thought your heart was made of stone and ice.'

Sasuke raised one eyebrow and gave him a smirk 'Just for you dobe.'

They ate in silence, watching over the men as they partied until exhaustion and finally settled asleep on the floor. Sakura was the first to break the silence.

'Naruto… We'll support you, but it's your call, Tsunade-sama won't listen to us on this plan. She'll think it's too dangerous.'

Sasuke snorted 'Even though we single handedly won the war.' He commented.

'It was a team effort.' Sakura remarked.

'Of course it was, from our team.' Sakura gave Sasuke an eye roll and looked over at Naruto.

'Well, you know how she is. Especially since you're here, she'll think we're just being reckless and send Anbu squads again, and we all know how that went before.'

Naruto sighed once more 'Alright, give me some paper. We need to figure out how we go with this, Baa-chan won't settle for some scribbled details in a paper.' Cheerfully Sakura pulled some paper from her bag and handled them to Naruto.

'Oi, bastard, come here, this was your idea.' Sasuke pulled himself closer to Naruto and started pointing out some ideas and defining what he should write. Sakura watched them peacefully and smiled. It had been a long time since they had been together like this. If only the conditions were different.

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

'THEY WHAT?!' Tsunade's screams from inside her office could be heard outside the building 'Call the Anbu leader right now.'

'Tsunade-sama!-'

'Shizune, Anbu leader, right now!' Shizune's troubled face increased considerable as she waited for Shikamaru to arrive.

'Lady Tsunade-'Tsunade stood up from her chair and threw her papers around just as Shikamaru entered the building.

'Great, you're here, Shikamaru please inform the Anbu leader I'll need him momentarily.'

Shikamaru scowled, it was too early in the morning to be dealing with this already, what the hell had Naruto caused? And how the hell had he done it miles away?

'What happened?' He asked Shizune as the brunette picked the papers on the floor.

'Huh-'she picked a paper and handed it 'Here, it's better if you read it.' Shikamaru's eyes quickly read over the document and he realized why Tsunade was in such a state. The paper revealed Naruto's intentions, or rather Sasuke's if Shikamaru knew them well, to disguise themselves are possible costumers to the organization in order to come closer to them. All things considered, it was a good plan, especially if the schedules to the protection squads were randomly assigned.

'It's a good plan and if they are careful enough with it I don't see any flaws.' He checked the paper and gave it back to Shizune.

'Shikamaru, you must be crazy to be saying that, there's no way I'm letting them in there disguised we are calling the anbu and ending this once and for all. '

Shikamaru groaned, Tsunade could be so obtuse when it came to protecting Naruto 'Hokage-sama, do you remember when you locked Naruto away just before the war? Just who made us win that war? Naruto isn't a kid that needs protection, he'll be in your position one day and locking him away from situations like this won't help him.'

Tsunade seemed to shut up for a moment giving him a window of opportunity 'This plan they made' he pointed to the paper still resting in Shizune's hand 'is the proof of their growth, it's a well thought plan and we should help every way we can.' The older woman still didn't seem to like the idea but she calmed down and sat on her chair nodding to Shikamaru.

'So what will they need?'

'For starters, an identity, someone they can transform into. Even if the prisoner hasn't seen Sakura and Sasuke they are still pretty known and therefore their current appearance is still a hazard. They'll need money' Tsunade's eyebrow rose 'to show they have a potential buying status, they won't matter to the organization as long as they don't have any money. We'll contact the village, we are on pretty good terms, we'll need them to supply Naruto with a large and ostentatious house, showing is power here. And we'll supply them with two full Anbu squads.'

'I thought I was being reckless about the Anbu squads Shikamaru' Tsunade smirked.

'Well, I was thinking of incorporating them in the house and have them disguised as workers, but I know they won't be happy about that so I'll leave the request to you Hokage-sama.'

'Oi…' Tsunade started.

'I have to go now, I must start constructing them a new identity.' The ninja waved a hand and smirking he stepped out of the office.

'This kid… He's truly his father's son.' Shizune smiled at Tsunade's words.

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

Kakashi woke up with a scream feeling his heart beating quickly. He raised his hand and rubbed his eyes. Every now and then he still had nightmares about that damn day. It had gotten increasingly worse as Naruto's mission days prolonged and he wondered how much more time the blonde would take. One week had passed without him, he knew the blonde had been lying, but after trying to do some research on the mission he had ended up realizing it was probably classified, and if it was classified there was no way it was a C ranked mission.

Groaning he left the bed and dragged his feet to the living room, Yamato was still sleeping on his couch. His kohai had been crashing at his place since two days ago when he realized Kakashi wasn't getting any sleep, Kakashi chuckled, Yamato had supposedly come here to wake him up from his nightmares but apparently had finally succumbed to his lack of good night's sleep. He walked to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee, after careful consideration he made a second and yelled.

'USELESS KOHAI WAKE UP!' He heard something fall on the floor and ten seconds later a wasted looking Yamato was showing up at the kitchen's door 'Here.' Kakashi gave him a warm cup of coffee.

'As welcome as I am… couldn't you have waited?'

'And not serve you the fresh warm coffee I made purposely for you? Of course not.' His lip twitched at Yamato's expression and he made his way into the living room to sit on his couch. Yamato sat beside him, warming his hand around the cup.

'It's getting cold, I hope those three took warm clothes wherever they went.'

'Sakura wouldn't have let them go without it.' Yamato smiled and looked over at Kakashi.

'Naruto's fine Kakashi.' Kakashi looked to the side.

'I still don't get why the kid lied to me.' Yamato didn't have an answer to that and stayed quiet. Then he looked surprise. Kakashi noticed this and asked them what was wrong.

'Actually I forgot to tell you, I'm out of my leave in about 2 days.' He started 'I could get some information about that mission the three went on.' Kakashi nodded.

'Until then… I'll just have to find something to entertain myself with.' Yamato laughed heartily.

'The life of medical leave isn't for us.'

Kakashi winced 'Indeed.'

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

Four days after Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were entering one of the largest houses in the village. Naruto laughed maniacally when he saw the size of the rooms. Sakura seemed impressed by the view as well but didn't let it show. Sasuke however, contrary to the other two, seemed rather unimpressed at the house. Naruto noticed this and snorted.

'Of course the young master Uchiha would find this house very little to his liking.' Naruto's voice took a butler's tone to it and Sakura actually managed to giggle at that.

Sasuke stared him down and punched him in the arm 'Shut up dobe.'

After talking with the masters of the village and finishing the deal they were awarded with this house and protected identities. The deal was easy enough, get rid of the organization for them and they'll provide whatever conditions they needed.

Sasuke, since he had the most training dealing with business situations was going to pose as the master of the house, Mayeda Akihiro, which undoubtedly would further anger the Anbu squads, to serve as workers to the Uchiha. Sakura would pose as his wife, Mayeda Mitsuko, no training needed obviously. And Naruto, left with the last role, would pose as the uninteresting brother of Sasuke, Mayeda Kai. Supposedly the two brothers were filled with cash and a dark past, and that would likely attract Sutomu's attention.

'Ah! The garden is so beautiful! I wish I could live here.' Sakura's eyes shined over the flowers that surrounded the immense green extension the garden was, a lake could be seen near the edges but Naruto really couldn't see, even squinting, where the hell the garden ended. This place must've cost a hell of a deal to Tsunade, either that or the village really wanted these guys out. Naruto looked over at Sasuke who was glancing at Sakura as she touched the flowers and smiled back at him. Sasuke's lips formed into a smile and Naruto snorted and headed towards the rooms, but not before he lost that blush on Sasuke's cheeks from being caught.

'Dobe.' Sasuke called behind him.

'Teme.' He called ahead.

After a good 20 minutes looking between rooms he finally found one he liked, at the end of what looked like a less used corridor. The room was relatively small, it was the smallest he found inside the house. He knew Sakura and Sasuke had chosen a room all the way on the left wing thanks to Sakura's claims that if she was to live in this place for only a few weeks she would choose the most luxurious bedroom she could find. Naruto took out his bang and unloaded the clothes into the drawers and finally he took a picture he had of his team. He slowly realized he didn't have a picture of him and Kakashi alone. He held the frame in his hand and looked closely at Kakashi. Huh… The struggle of not having Kakashi close was getting worse. He wanted to go home and dive into Kakashi's heat. Instead here he was, about to make fake deals with a monstrous organization, inside a dark cold room in a gigantic house.

Thinking back to Kakashi he wondered how the grey haired ninja was doing. Yamato was probably helping him. It had been more than one week now, had he gotten any better? He still couldn't be back to ninja service, or a battle really. The drug had left his chakra system pretty messed up which meant they had to wait until Kakashi's chakra completely renew itself and stabilized until he was fit to do anything that required chakra.

The marks he had left were probably long gone by now as well. How he wished he could go back to Konoha and make new ones every day. Naruto felt his mood swing, he thought back to how Sasuke and Sakura here with him and Naruto in the lonely road of bitterness having to think about his lover back at home. _Lover_? Could Naruto even call Kakashi _his lover_? Naruto groaned loudly, knowing no one would be there to hear him, set the frame on top of the table and fell backwards on the bed. After all this was still blackmail. Could he take that night's events and admit them as an answer? Did that mean Kakashi loved him?

' _Baka…It's yours.'_

Naruto blushed, even if Kakashi's body was his, was _Kakashi_ his? The man inside. That night, when Naruto said he loved him, Kakashi didn't say it back. Could that be his answer? To grown men love and sex were different things. You could have the latter without the former. To Naruto things didn't work like that, did they work for Kakashi? Was this grown up love he had talked about? Was this what separated Naruto from being a man?

These thoughts tormented his head as he laid on the bed intent on falling asleep but still thinking of Kakashi.

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

Yamato looked worried when he first arrived to the apartment that day, Kakashi knew it had been his first day back to service but it couldn't have been that bad right? Anbu had a natural inclination to tease people when they left for big amounts of time, but Yamato's two weeks barely counted as such. However it was clear to Kakashi that Yamato had something on his mind, and also something on his shoulders, he was white as marble as he sat on the couch.

'Yamato?' His kohai gulped loudly and looked at him.

'Kakashi-san…' Surprisingly, Yamato was able to look even whiter than before 'Maybe it's better that I don't tell you.'

Kakashi scowled deeply 'What is Naruto's mission about?'

'Kakashi-'

'Tell me!' Kakashi was beyond worried at the moment, he couldn't go through this just to back off, to know nothing.

'Sutomu escaped prison.'

Kakashi froze. Yamato's words resonated in his head, a second, a third, a fourth time. Sutomu had escaped. He was out there. His organization raised from the ground. He was alive. Kakashi flinched involuntarily. Yamato worried about his senpai as he saw those eyes lose focus. Kakashi had taken it worse than he had, Yamato hadn't gone through the same traumatizing experience Kakashi had nearly been subjected too. Being forced, not being able to fight back. Yamato cursed at the image.

'And Naruto?' Kakashi's words came slowly, separated in between breaths.

'Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura went there to destroy the organization. It was supposed to take less than one week, including the deals with the village.' Kakashi's eyes widened and Yamato rushed to continue 'They're fine. But the protection the organization had was completely different, they were better guarded so…'

'So?' Kakashi asked.

'The three of them made a plan. They… disguised themselves as costumers to the organization and they are currently residing inside the village.'

Kakashi looked at the floor and angrily he slowly raised his eyes at Yamato 'Why wasn't I informed of this?' Yamato looked at him, less worried but more reluctant to answer him than been before in his whole life.

'Naruto-kun…' Kakashi's brows furrowed 'Naruto ordered Tsunade to not let you know of this mission.' Yamato sighed and fell backwards on the cough 'I'm so fucked.' Kakashi looked back at him and realized the mess Yamato had just put himself into by telling him this.

'I'm going to talk with Tsunade.' Alerted Yamato stood up and grabbed Kakashi by his arm 'Are you crazy? She's going to lock you down if she even has a hint that you want to go after them.'

'You saw what he did to four Anbu squads!'

'And I saw what Naruto did to him!'

'Naruto caught him by surprise, we can't keep on relying on Naruto's powers and believe he's stronger than anyone!' Kakashi released his arm from Yamato's hold and headed towards his room followed by Yamato.

'Where are they?'

'Who?'

'Don't play stupid kohai, where are the three of them?'

'You can't be serious? You can't go in the state you're in, Kakashi.'

'Yamato. Where. Are. They.' Kakashi's voice showed threatening tones as he filled a bag with clothes. Yamato groaned and opened his senpai's wardrobe, where he knew he kept another travel bag, and pulled it.

'Fine. I've never you seen you like this, you're being lunatic and incredibly stubborn. I'm going with you. If I let you go alone after telling you this Tsunade and Naruto would murder me.' Kakashi looked at him and nodded.

'They're in the water country.' Kakashi glanced at Yamato 'In Kirigakure.'

'Mist? They're in the hidden village of the mist?'

'Yes. The organization settled on a building on the outskirts and apparently the Mizukage hadn't even known of their existence before we contacted them.'

Kakashi's ears picked up on some movement outside his apartment. He looked over at Yamato and whispered 'Were you being followed on your way here?'

'I didn't check… who would follow me here?' Kakashi sighed.

'Tsunade is being surprisingly careful with Naruto's request.' Yamato rolled his eyes.

'Maybe she knew how you would be once you knew.' Kakashi lips tinned in a straight line beneath his mask.

'Ma… it could've been worse. I could have sworn I would murder Naruto.' Yamato didn't ask. He could see behind the joke, Kakashi was furious at Naruto's attempt to keep this from him. Kakashi stopped packing and closed his bag 'I will take care of the ninja outside. Pack your things. We leave right now.'

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

'I was sure you would be great business Mayeda-san!' Sutomu patted Sasuke on the back and the only thing keeping Naruto from going over there and punching him on the face was the fact that they stood in their house surrounded by ninja. And also because he knew Sasuke wanted to rip the man's arm off as much as he did. But they needed information first, they needed to know if there other branches of this business, other leaders, other drugs. Pretending to be customers interested in this kind of stuff disgusted Naruto down to his core.

 _ **You should make this guy swallow a box of his own drugs**_

Kurama's comments were the only thing keeping his mind of murdering scenarios at this point, and Naruto thanked the fox for it.

 _ **Damn fat rat, how the hell is he surrounded by so many beautiful hotties?!**_

At this point Naruto had to contain a laugh at the fox's indignation. But easily, Naruto's serious mood returned. The answer was - they didn't want to be there. Chances were they were his slaves, and what had nearly happened to Kakashi, had really happened to them. Naruto's fists clenched and he struggled with his rage.

'Yes, it's a pleasure to make business with you Sutomu. This is my wife Mitsuko' Sutomu drooled over Sakura's slightly disgusted face 'and my younger brother Kai.' Sutomu's eyes hit Naruto's form with little interest and a slight nod. If it were up to Naruto this business would've gone a hell of a lot quicker.

'When I saw who was in town Mayeda-san, I just knew I had to make some kind of deal!' The man laughed heavily and Naruto thought his breathing resembled a dying mammal.

'Good. I'll be in town for a few weeks so I think we will have plenty of time to think about a deal. I have to know my sources before I make any deal, I'm sure you'll understand.'

'Why of course, I would be happy to supply you with any information you need. In fact, I'm having a party in two days, some of my related branches and other costumers will come and I would be delighted if you and your wife would come?' Naruto winched and he swore he could've taken his kunai and stuck it perfectly between the bastard's eyes. Looking at him Sutomu pronounced a quick apology 'Kai, this party will be boring for a man such as you, all business and no action you see' He gave Naruto a disgusting wink 'but I can give you a nice time with one of my girls here.' He mentioned to the row of girls around him. Naruto forced a smile on his face and quickly rejected the offer.

'Ah- my brother is more of a… _scholar_.' Naruto snorted mentally 'I'm sure he would prefer that we left him to his books and studies.'

'Ah! Yes a scholar, I was once one too 'til I left that for my employees.' The man laughed again 'They are all very smart but can't pack a punch for their lives. You should watch them squirm when I stare at them for longer than five seconds.'

Naruto stood up and excused himself 'I'm sorry, but I fear I'm useless here so I'm going home earlier _brother_.' Naruto emphasized his words and Sasuke mentioned for him to leave. Naruto felt like a bother in this mission. He didn't want information he wanted that monster stuck in a jail somewhere in the pits of hell. He headed home and entering he transformed back into himself. His clothes remained the same, how he longed for his orange jersey. Mist's clothes were so dark and boring he appeared years older in them. Sakura had told him they looked rather nice and made him seem more mature. Naruto just felt old and depressed wearing them. Naruto went to close the door when he noticed something that caught his attention. Wet shoe marks spread on the floor, it had been raining the whole day, but they had left in the morning, and the Anbu only worked on the outsides of the house. Somebody had been here, or, _was_ here. Naruto took out his kunai and silently followed the tracks. He sensed someone's presence just as he was about to turn the corner and grabbed him by the arms instantly having the kunai deeply pressed against the unknown figure's neck.

Then he noticed that grey hair, he noticed that sweet smell, that soft skin. He turned the figure around and stared into Kakashi's black eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, it had to be a dream, it had to, so he did the only thing that seemed reasonable, he pressed Kakashi into the wall and joined their lips into a heated kiss. Kami, how he had missed his, his dreams had been too kind with him. He heard a small groan and _Kami_ how that was sweet music to his ears. Until he heard another kind of groan and stopped the attack on Kakashi to turn around and discover an awkwardly embarrassed Yamato.

'I definitely wasn't expecting this when I came here.' He said.

Naruto was confused. What the hell? Why would Yamato be in his dreams? His eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the sight and he turned around to see, for the first time, an expression of pure anger in Kakashi's face.

'You're not a dream?'

Yamato snorted 'No. He's a nightmare.'

Kakashi pulled Naruto privately into the first free room he could find and threw Naruto on the ground.

'You lied to me.' He yelled.

'I did it for your sake.' Naruto stood on his feet and patted the dust of his clothes.

'My sake? You told me you were going on a C ranked mission! You ordered the Hokage to hide this from me! I trusted you and you lied to me! You're just a kid, you don't get to make up orders that affect other people's lives, how can I trust-' Naruto had rage in his eyes as he grabbed Kakashi's arms and spit words that he knew he would probably come to regret.

'You trusted me? Was your trust in me in broken? Or did it become just like mine the day I found you didn't have to go on that mission?' Kakashi's eyes widened at Naruto's words 'did your trust become as damaged as mine when I found out you denied my help? When I found out you purposely ran away from me? That you preferred nearly dying over enduring my presence?' Naruto threw Kakashi back, who tripped on his foot and fell on the floor.

'How damaged was your trust Kakashi?' Naruto's words hurt him. They hurt him because they were true, and because Kakashi hadn't thought about Naruto at all when making those decisions.

'Whatever right? I should've known. I was the fool here.' Naruto laughed miserably 'I insisted, and in my head, _oh we kissed that must've been something, maybe… maybe he feels something too_.' Naruto mocked his voice 'I insisted for weeks that this-'he mentioned between the two of them 'would work. That maybe the way you looked at me would change, that you wouldn't see me as a kid. Screw this.' Naruto walked around him and opened the door making it bang against the wall producing a loud creaking noise as he stepped off the room.

Yamato appeared suddenly be his side and helped him stand 'Are you alright? What the hell happened here?'

Kakashi sighed 'Karma.'

'You two need to solve your stuff. Let's go senpai, we will wait in the living room for Sasuke and Sakura. I'm not sure where Naruto went but it's probably best we stay out of his way for now.' Yamato didn't lose the sad expression on Kakashi's face but he didn't comment on it. There were a few things in this world even his senpai needed to learn. He had realized way ago that at this point he didn't to warn Kakashi about his relationship with Naruto. Even if Kakashi didn't realize it and if, Naruto now didn't have faith in it, the two of them had already fallen into a serious thing that needed some serious thinking done.

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

Sasuke and Sakura seemed surprise to get home and see their teachers sitting on the couch drinking some tea as if it were just another regular day in Konoha.

'Oi.' Kakashi waved and Yamato just sent them an apologetic look.

After things had been explained, even if rather roughly to hide Kakashi's reluctant feelings on leaving them alone on this mission, Sasuke had given them all his famous eye roll and grabbed some paper.

'Sasuke-kun?' Sakura called.

'I'm writing to Konoha, letting them know you're here.' Kakashi went alarmed 'Don't worry stupid sensei, they won't come to get you, that would cause too much unwanted attention to our new identities. But the Hokage will be pissed, at you two, but honestly that is not my problem.' Sasuke smirked. Kakashi now had no doubts how that kid swung around the good and bad sides for so long, he was the devil.

Sakura glanced at Kakashi and Yamato and finally asked if they had seen Naruto 'He got out of the meeting earlier than us and I thought he had headed home.'

Yamato took one look at Kakashi's expression and decided another lie couldn't possibly screw them anymore 'We saw him, he went for a walk.' Sakura seemed to believe it at least, but Sasuke sent them a knowing look, obviously he hadn't fallen for that.

'Well sensei, send your dogs to go get him before dinner, and hide your ass inside a room because Sutomu is coming here for dinner.'

'What?' Kakashi asked. Sakura threw Kakashi a worried look and elbowed Sasuke in the chest.

'You could've been nicer you baka.' Sakura turned to Kakashi and explained the situation 'As you already know, the plan here is to make him trust us so we obtain the fullest information we can and this time we take down the whole organization and also others that might have connections with him. For that we need to gain his trust and… well participate in things like parties and dinners.' Kakashi understood the situation but still…No. It had truly been his fault. He had come here aware of the circumstances and now he had to deal with them 'Sasuke here…' She threw Sasuke an annoyed look, which was answered with an equally as annoyed stare 'asked you to go get Naruto because he can protect you since he's the only one that's understandable that he be excused from this dinner.'

'Yamato here can protect me.' Yamato looked at him as if saying _you're doing it again senpai_.

Sakura grimaced at that and Sasuke intervened 'Actually, since Yamato is well recovered he can help us by returning to his Anbu service. He'll be required to wear a mask and hide so his face showing around won't be a problem.'

Kakashi really was left with Naruto, and after the discussion they had he figured it would be a long night. He summoned Pakkun and asked Sasuke for a bit of paper and a pen. Grabbing the note he gave it to Pakkun.

'He should be around here somewhere, please give him this and make sure he returns.' Pakkun nodded and ran outside.

'Naruto's bedroom is the last on the right wing. He chose a room on the least used corridor, you'll recognize it right away, his room is probably already a mess.' Sakura informed him and Kakashi nodded.

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

Kakashi opened the door on the last room and found that the mess Sakura had described had been somewhat right… and familiar. He picked up Naruto's orange jersey from the chair it lay in, abandoned but not forgotten and hugged it softly. He hadn't meant to hurt the blonde, again, but he really did it. And he kept on doing it without meaning.

 _I insisted…And maybe… maybe he feels something too… Maybe the way you looked at me would change._

But it had! Kakashi just couldn't point out how- what did he feel? How much did he feel? Had he really gone crazy over Naruto?

He heard someone opening the door to the room and slowly Pakkun stepped inside walking around Kakashi.

'My job is done.' Pakkun informed him.

'Thank you Pakkun.' The dog disappeared in smoke and left Kakashi with a huge weight on his shoulders. He didn't – he couldn't turn back. All his courage had left him and in that moment he couldn't stand to see Naruto's eyes.

'I read your letter and I'm here. Can't you at least look me in the eyes?' Naruto's voice still held anger and Kakashi wondered if he would ever stop hearing it like that.

'How come you get to stay angry over something you ignored?!' Kakashi complained 'you didn't tell me anything about this and now you're angry about it?!'

Kakashi's arm was pulled and the jersey fell of his hands 'Because you claimed your trust had been broken like you hadn't broken mine before! How does it feel knowing someone you loved lied to you?!' Kakashi looked into the blue orbs that he had come to know so well and now looked strained, angered. Kakashi pulled his arms back and walked around Naruto heading for the door until an arm on the side of his head shut it quickly.

'I'm not staying here Naruto-kun.' He threatened.

'Well pity it looks like you are. Sutomu's men are here and if you walk out that door I'm dragging you back.' Naruto threw a bag to the bed and pointed to it 'You like to read right? Entertain yourself.' Naruto sat on a chair and began reading some papers. This was going to be a disastrous night.

Some hours after, it was nearing 1 am and Sutomu was still in the house, so were his men. Naruto could pinpoint every single charka inside the house and the quantity of men Sutomu had brought to a simple dinner was outstanding. Contrary to the happy expression Sutomu had showed them, he didn't trust them one bit. Naruto sighed and looked over his shoulder, Kakashi had gone to sleep on his bed a few hours ago. It had seemed like was exhausted and had fallen right asleep. At first glance it would seem everything was alright but Kakashi kept squirming and turning making Naruto look over at him more than twenty times in the past hour. Finally he heard the beginning of a small yelp and a cry and stood from the chair to see what it was about.

'Help…' Kakashi cried. He hadn't stopped having these nightmares? Naruto thought they had ended right before he left the village. Had Kakashi been having these nightmares for the two weeks he was gone? 'Naruto-' Naruto took his outer clothes and pulled the sheets over them as he laid beside Kakashi 'Naruto' Kakashi called once more in his sleep.

Still angry Naruto pulled Kakashi over to his side and wrapped his body against Kakashi's waiting for Kakashi to calm down, when Kakashi didn't stop moving Naruto rose his hand to Kakashi's shoulder and woke him up, abruptly those black eyes were looking everywhere, panicked, in search of help.

'You're alright, I'm here.'

'Naruto?' Kakashi called, half asleep.

'Yes, I'm here now, sleep. I'll be watching over you.' Kakashi looked at him one more time before he closed his eyes and relaxed, arms wrapped around Naruto's body, and his own wrapped by Naruto's warmth. He felt calm. He had missed Naruto. Naruto felt Kakashi relaxing in his arms and minutes later the older ninja was asleep again, this time undisturbed it looked like. He was still angry, no doubt in his mind about that, but no one deserved this. Sutomu would pay greatly for what he had done, to Kakashi, and everyone else he had hurt.

Slowly, he brought his lips against Kakashi's forehead and pressed them softly. Why couldn't things be easier?


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: IMPORTANT- BEFORE YOU READ**

 **1) Over the next days, I'm going to be correcting previous chapters (the best I can) and I will fuse the first and second chapters since it was supposedly to be like that initially and I just forgot. So even though this is the 11** **th** **chapter, I will change it later, and it will become the 10** **th** **but the story is just the same.**

 **2) I don't mind you guys pointing out typos, as I've said in the past, I don't have much time to write nowadays and correcting chapters gets totally postponed to second place, so any help of yours is wonderful.**

 **3) And last point, warnings include, as usual, swearing and sexyness between two very sexy gentlemen.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **[10]**

He felt around the bed for another body and just found an empty cold place where Naruto should've been. No lingering warmth so he must've had left long ago. Kakashi threw his legs off the bed and dropped his head on his knees. He had imagined so many scenarios once he got to the mist and he couldn't have predicted this one. He couldn't have predicted he would fuck up another time. No one was perfect, people made mistakes, but Kakashi had to have pissed off some God. He had managed to singlehandedly not only put himself at danger but others as well because of his own choices, he had ended up in situations that amazed him and right now he had managed to ruin the one relationship he had.

Sighing he realized he needed a bath, during the night the nightmares and all that turning around in the covers had built him a nice layer of cold sweat, and the mist wasn't known for its exotic and welcoming weather. Problem was, he didn't know the layout of this house, he didn't know where the bathroom was and he didn't exactly have a change of clothes to change into. Though, opening a drawer he figured clothes were the lesser of his problems, unless Naruto was really petty when he got angry. Kakashi smirked, he doubted Naruto to be like that, even when he was mad at his friends. He got up and walked to the door, opening it and examining the outside, the coast seemed clear and looking up at the roofs he saw no Anbu or any of Sutomu's men. Walking out he headed for the only room in the mansion he knew of.

'This house must've cost a hell of a deal to Tsunade' Kakashi thought 'this is huge.' He looked at the gardens, which extended way past the limits of the strong stone walls that protected the house. He noticed that near their room there was a small lake surrounded by bushes and flowers, it had a rather calming effect. Maybe that was why Naruto had chosen that room.

As he got nearer the main room of the house, Kakashi began to hear Sasuke and Naruto's voices as they discussed loudly.

"Look here dobe! Whether you want or not, the two of them are useful here. Their expertise will help us plan out our attacks and defenses. They fought this guy already, they know more than us. Yamato is out of his leave already and already serving as Anbu, and judging by the time the mission is taking we can wait for Kakashi's chakra to return to normal."

"Kakashi is not staying here, are you made you bastard?!" Naruto yelled loudly and a crash was heard from the room "he is not fighting with us, how can you even decide that?! Look at him! He's not fully recovered yet, if he had to use ninjutsu he would likely pass out!" Kakashi dreaded being talked about as if he were a weakling. A slight pause in the discussion, most likely Sasuke waiting for Sakura to say something.

"He's right Sasuke." She sighed "Kakashi's sensei chakra has to completely renew itself, in a normal male adult that process will take weeks but it's impossible to tell you just how many those will be, it depends on many factors."

"Kakashi is not staying here, that's not even up for discussion. If he gets hurt that's on us."

"Fine, we'll send message when the next messenger comes by." Kakashi heard a chair scratching against the floor and a huge annoyed groan and suddenly he was facing Sasuke's face. Sasuke quickly closed the door behind him before anyone noticed he was there.

"Here's the deal sensei, in two days the ninja that takes our letters back to Konoha will come and very likely you will go with him." Sasuke stared at him in annoyance "Now, I know you won't go but I'm saving us all time and telling you to fix your quarrel with Naruto. Find a way to convince him or he'll personally take your ass back to Konoha if needed." Sasuke brushed pass Kakashi leaving him slightly confused. Sasuke wanting his help was definitely a new thing, so was Naruto wanting him to leave. Oddly enough it seemed to hurt him at a personal level, he even felt a bit ridiculous when he felt hurt that Naruto hadn't been against Yamato staying and he had been in the hospital as well.

He opened the sliding door and closed it behind him, immediately he felt a change in the atmosphere, Naruto and Sakura had been talking cheerily and seconds later a second person was excusing himself from the table. Kakashi stared at Naruto's back as the blonde left the room in a hurry. He felt his chest tighten and his eyes watering slightly. He wasn't used to have the blonde reacting in this way towards him. It was like the clouds had covered the sun and left him in a cold dark place he didn't want to be in. Sakura had a pitying look on her face but still smiled and mentioned for Kakashi to sit.

"You two… are definitely something I didn't expect." She chuckled as she gave Kakashi a serving for breakfast. Kakashi looked at her surprised "what? A girl catches on quickly." And remained silent while she talked. What was the point? At the moment it didn't seem like there was anything to talk about, maybe previously, but now Naruto didn't even want to be in the same room as him "You're over thinking sensei, Naruto's just sulking. You both do that. You think so much about what you should do, that you don't stop to think about each other's feelings." Kakashi glanced at Sakura as she hit the bull's eye "I'm guessing you did something you shouldn't have. That's just usual relationship problems…" she smiled awkwardly, leading Kakashi to think she was talking from personal experience "But if you had been the only one… you would've had apologized and everything would be fine, so the idiot probably didn't something he shouldn't have as well." She sighed "Think about him too sensei… and you'll solve your problem. Sasuke might seem like a jerk sometimes…" Kakashi raised his eyebrows making Sakura let go of a smirk "but he wants you two to be well because he cares about Naruto…and he cares about you too." Kakashi pondered on what Sakura had told him. _Think about him too_ , had he really been doing that? Or had he just thought about himself? The answer seemed rather obvious to Kakashi.

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

"You're working as Anbu?" Kakashi sat on the stairs to the garden next to Yamato as the younger ninja drank a warm coffee.

"Hai. Thankfully Sasuke named me their guard so I don't have to go around pretending to be their servant. The Anbu squads are pretty pissed about that." He laughed and Kakashi joined in. They sat in silence for a while until Yamato talked again.

"Kakashi… what do you feel about Naruto-kun?" Yamato's voice was driven with seriousness. There was not a slight hint of the amusement it had felt just moments ago. Kakashi carefully leaned his head against the wooden pillar and closed his eyes. He breathed in the air of the cold morning and the smell of Yamato's coffee. That was a good question. One he should've had given more thought about "Kakashi?" A rush of wind told him Yamato had changed his position, probably facing him since the lack of an answer.

"I don't know." Kakashi answered truthfully.

"That's not really an answer. And I'm not sure if-"

"But I think I'm beginning to understand it." Kakashi interrupted, opening his eyes. In front of them it had started to snow. They watched as the snowflakes fell and slowly the ground went from green to completely covered in white. Yamato looked at him once again and smiled.

"You're an idiot senpai- And a bad liar." Yamato hurried.

"A liar?"

"You lied to me. But more importantly… you lied to yourself." He snorted and drank his coffee, quickly warming his hands around the mug and smiling "Ah… I wonder if Nanami-chan misses me."

Kakashi smiled.

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

"Naruto!" Kakashi called, he'd been trying to get a hold of the blonde the whole day and much to his annoyance the younger ninja had been outright ignoring him. He was damn tired of this, to be mad was one thing but to ignore him was a whole other level. He walked quickly, grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him into one of the rooms.

"This needs to stop." Kakashi saw Naruto's eyes for the first time that day, wild and angry, and it was probably one of the few times they'd been like that "You're acting like a kid!" Fire lit up in Naruto's eyes and Kakashi realized he shouldn't have used that term.

"You lied to me. You lied to get away from me." Naruto yelled.

"And you lied about coming here! You told everyone else to hide it from me!"

"That doesn't change anything, I came here to catch this guy, I came here for your sake and I lied because I didn't want you here. You are nothing more than a liability!"

"I'm not yours to protect you idiot!" Naruto ripped his wrist off Kakashi's hold and with a strong palm against Kakashi's chest he threw the older ninja to the floor. Kakashi tried to get up but as he did so, Naruto took hold of both his wrists and pinned him to the floor.

"You're not mine to protect because you're not mine at all." Naruto's voice filled with sorrow "did it make you feel better Kakashi? All that time having a stupid kid following you around saying he loved you, he wanted you. Did it make you feel proud of yourself?" Kakashi stared at Naruto's lips as he said those words "I doubted myself so many times during this, for what? To be lied to? You only cared about yourself Kakashi. So I'm asking you, did you have fun playing your game?" Naruto smirked sadly "You're going home in a few days, and after I'm done with this mission I'm leaving. You should've have stayed in Konoha that day, and I damn wished you had stayed there." Kakashi could swear he heard his heart breaking.

Naruto stood up, dusted off his clothes and opened the sliding the door of the room.

"Given the situation, please pack up your things and choose another room to sleep, _sensei_." Kakashi heard Naruto's steps but didn't get up. He just stayed, laying on the floor, looking up at the ceiling.

 _I wished you had stayed there_

He felt his eyes watering. How had things gotten to this point?

"Senpai?" Yamato's voice came from the outside but Kakashi remained silent, not moving an inch "senpai! Are you alright?" He was shaken and slowly helped to stand on his elbows. Yamato sighed heavily "I saw Naruto leave and he seemed furious, I figured you guys had another discussion." Kakashi's eyes were set on the floor "I can't believe I'm asking this, but you're fine right? Nothing happened?" Kakashi shook his head but heard Yamato point out he had a small bruise on his right elbow, probably caused by the friction of the fall "I'll ask Sakura for something for that. C'mon up, I'm taking you to your room."

Kakashi heard this and alerted he began to let go of Yamato's arms "No. Do me a favor and go grab my things for me."

"What?"

"My clothes and my bag, take them from Naruto's room. He doesn't want me there anymore."

"What the hell happened between you two?"

"What should've been done since the beginning. There's nothing between us anymore." Kakashi's voice saddened just by pronouncing these words out loud, but it was true wasn't it? This was what should've happened since the start, Naruto would be better off without him.

Yamato slightly tapped him on the shoulder and pulled Kakashi's attention "You are so dense senpai."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're an idiot that's what I'm saying!" Yamato shouted startling Kakashi "I'm going to be clear. You feel something for Naruto, why are you letting him go?!"

"It's the best for him."

"And you're the one that gets to make that decision?" Yamato asked with indignation "the best for Naruto is whatever he wants. And he wants you. So stop being so stubborn!" Yamato helped Kakashi stand up and promptly headed for the exit "I'm not grabbing your things, you do it."

He left the room and Kakashi could hear him murmur under this breath.

"Damn idiots…"

 _I wished you had stayed there_

The words kept replaying in his head, non-stop and louder each time. Kakashi reminded himself, all of it was for the best.

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

Kakashi had settled with another room. He didn't have his things however, since Yamato had fully rejected it, and Kakashi didn't want to set a foot in Naruto's room, his things would probably remain there until Naruto threw them out. Luckily, his possessions only consisted of clothes and nothing very essential that he desperately needed.

A knock on the door followed by Sakura's voice alerted him, it was dinner time. He wasn't feeling very hungry but he figured the pink haired girl would become worried if he skipped the meal. Opening the door slightly he found her waiting with a smile. Her smile quickly disappeared when she took in his depressed features.

"Naruto's not there sensei, he asked for his meal to be taken to his room. Don't worry. Are you eating with us?" Kakashi didn't understand how that was supposed to cheer him up, nevertheless he gave her a small smile followed by a quick nod.

He followed her around the corridors quickly arriving to the table. Sasuke and Yamato were already sitting there, discussing plans and ideas, when the two of them arrived. They sat on the table and quickly Sasuke changed from their talk to address Kakashi.

"Sutomu is coming here tomorrow. He is only arriving at night and judging by what we have previously seen, he will hang around the place until late in the night." Kakashi noticed Yamato and Sakura turning their stares away and wondered why they were doing it "also" Sasuke continued "as I stated before. Naruto is the only one whose lack of presence is understandable and therefore you're staying with him tonight until Sutomu and his men leave the house." Kakashi grimaced awfully.

"I doubt he wants me in his room."

"I don't care, it's your problem." Sasuke answered back nonchalantly and just continued eating. Yamato and Sakura now looked back at him, sadness in their eyes. Kakashi sighed.

Kakashi woke up with a scream stuck in his throat. Steadying his breath he realized he had had another nightmare. But this one was different. He remembered clearly seeing the back of a black and orange jersey going away and no matter what he did or how fast he ran, the jersey kept getting further away until it just simply faded into the darkness.

 _I wish you would've stayed_

He gave himself a tap on the head to wake up and got out of the bed. Sutomu was coming to the house after dinner. One of Sasuke's never ending pleasures was having to entertain the bastard every week or so to make acquaintances. In retrospective there was no way Kakashi was staying with Naruto. Things were bad as they were and they weren't in need of a whole night of discussions. By this time Naruto would've been warned by Sasuke already. Kakashi wondered how that particular discussion must've gone.

He grabbed his shirt from the chair and dressed it on. If he was planning on staying here he would be forced to buy a closet full of yukata worth for a year. Sasuke and Sakura were posing as completely normal people, therefore they wore normal clothes. Kakashi couldn't honestly point out the last time he had worn clothes that weren't part of a ninja's regulations. Unfortunately that also meant his wardrobe was full of Shinobi clothes.

He put on his shoes as he headed for another breakfast, which undoubtedly wouldn't have the blonde there. Again.

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

It was 8 PM and Kakashi was sitting in his room reading an Icha Icha book. It wasn't his, it was Yamato's and he had stolen it as a small payback for not bringing his items back. Honestly this was one of the first books, and Kakashi could remember the phrases by heart, he was, in all honesty, very bored. Suddenly he felt a chakra spike and realized he wouldn't be bored for much longer. The sliding door opened with great strength and revealed an annoyed blonde.

"Why didn't you come to me?" He asked and Kakashi could tell he was refraining from being angry.

"Ma… Naruto-kun told me I wasn't allowed in his room so I stayed here."

"Don't play stupid Kakashi. You know this is not what I meant."

"That's _sensei_ to you." Kakashi replied dead serious staring back at Naruto. The blonde sighed, and Kakashi could see his fist tightening around the frame of the door. He could've swore he saw a hint of reddish tint to Naruto's eyes before he blinked again.

"Get up, you're going to my room." Naruto ordered.

Kakashi had never liked being ordered around, and he definitely wasn't about to start "I don't think so."

"I wasn't asking, _sensei_."

"I know." This was going to be a hard night, Naruto sighed, walked a few steps to the bed, and before Kakashi knew what was happening he was thrown over Naruto's shoulders.

He was about to shout for the blonde to let go of him as Naruto spoke quickly "I wouldn't advise you to yell, since you wasted so much time, Sutomu and his men are here already and I don't want to fight today." Naruto ripped the sheets off the bed and threw them around Kakashi's figure "stay still please." Some of the anger in Naruto's voice was gone, and somehow that please Kakashi, even though he knew the younger ninja was still mad.

They walked silently through the corridor, Kakashi's brain marveled in the nostalgia of Naruto's warmth. He would miss this. The walk to Naruto's room seemed longer than he had remembered. Finally he was thrown to a bed and the sheet was removed. He didn't look at Naruto even though he felt his stare on him. He got up, grabbed his bag and took one of the most recent books of Icha Icha and just sat back again.

Not long after that Kakashi was falling asleep, as the Icha Icha book fell of his grip and allowed Naruto to finally watch the older ninja in peace. The slight trembling he noticed made him wonder whether Kakashi was still having those nightmares. He grabbed the book and dropped it on the desk, before exchanging his clothing. Looking back at Kakashi he realized the older ninja had been wearing a yukata, Sasuke must've given him one of his. Naruto only removed Kakashi's mask, allowing him to breath better as he slept. He stared at Kakashi's slender body and there was no denying the wave of lust that came over him. Except he did deny it, he lay down on his side of the bed and covered them both with the sheets before falling asleep himself.

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

Kakashi woke up involved in cold sweat as he trembled. Now this nightmare he knew only too well. He knew coming here was a bad idea, he should've given it more importance but he couldn't think straight when his problems involved Naruto. He looked to the side and heard the blonde snoring lightly. He figured he was sleeping soundly and slid from the bed. Fresh air, yes, that was it, that would make his head better. The fact that these dreams were still happening, even sleeping next to Naruto, disgusted him to no end. Sutomu had to disappear this time. There were no limits to what he could do with drugs like those, no one he couldn't force to submit. Surely Kakashi hadn't been anything of an opponent that night.

Kakashi tripped on a step leading to the garden and fell, he noticed small drops of blood dripping from his knee where it had hit the floor but disregarded it but then he noticed his mask was gone. Reddening slightly he realized Naruto must've had took it. He sat near the lake and pulled his knee to his face, trying to see the damage done, he wasn't usually this clumsy, but even Hatake Kakashi was doomed to make mistakes every now and then, even if he had already filled his quota recently. He noticed the slight movement had left most of his leg exposed and firmly accepted this was one of the reasons he hated wearing these types of clothes.

"Oh my, what a pretty flower we have here." A dark laugh from behind him made Kakashi freeze as if his body had died "I always fancied that hair color." Kakashi's eyes filled with tears, this couldn't be happening, this had to be a nightmare! But he couldn't wake up- why wasn't he waking up?! Just let him wake up please!

"Won't you look at me you pretty thing? The Mayeda's didn't tell me someone like _you_ was here." The sound of footsteps nearing made Kakashi shudder in fear "You don't need to be afraid!" he laughed again. The footsteps came up to a climax just behind Kakashi and he felt a heavy hand touch his shoulder.

"Won't you come with me-" Kakashi didn't look behind him, he didn't dare, but he didn't need to look to know who else had joined them.

"Oh, Kai-san, what a pleasure to see-"

"Take your hand off of him before I break it." Naruto's voice sounded surprisingly scary and its chill made Kakashi tremble, immediately he felt something drop on him and recognized it as the thin blanket on top of their bed. He wrapped himself up, covering the most of his face that he could. He couldn't let Sutomu know who he was, the field would transform into bloodshed over his stupid mistake.

"Now, now… That wouldn't be smart kid, you probably noticed I brought a lot of protection tonight."

Kakashi gulped, Naruto wouldn't be an idiot to- "Try me."

"Kai?" Sakura's voice interrupted their predicament, followed by Sasuke's.

"What's going on?"

"Ah, Mayeda-kun, nothing, it appears I just had a meeting with Kai's… lover I presume?" Sutomu chuckled.

"You presumed well, get away from him." The heavy hand was taken from his shoulder and one much warmer settled in, quickly calming him.

"Ah… Yes, you met Yuki-kun. I'm sorry, Yuki wasn't supposed to be wondering the garden at this hour and Kai was always very possessive of him.'

"Yuki-kun? Well now I understand why you wouldn't take my girls. You've found yourself something much better huh." Kakashi felt Naruto leave his side and suddenly there were lots of sharp breath intakes.

"Kai? What are you doing?"

"He's hurt, I can smell the blood, if you did anything to him I'll-" Kakashi stood up on shaky legs and threw his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto let go of Sutomu's shirt and slowly turned to hear Kakashi, voice mortified, whispering lowly.

"I just fell. I'm sorry. Please." Naruto spared one last stare at Sutomu, who was grinning like an idiot and turned to Kakashi.

"Sutomu-kun, we still have business and lots of sake inside, let's go and leave these two alone. I'm sure they would prefer it."

"Surely."

The other three left and Sasuke sighed as he managed to avoid the first problem on their side, he knew having Kakashi here wouldn't be an advantage but a hindrance. He glanced at Naruto pleading him to take Kakashi inside and hide him for the rest of the time.

Naruto understood the stares Sasuke had been sending his way during the whole time, he turned at Kakashi and noticed the older ninja trembling. Of course the blanket wouldn't be enough, much less with what he was currently wearing underneath, he was supposed to be sleeping beside Naruto and underneath a couple more blankets. He mentioned for Kakashi to sit back again and when he did Naruto squatted in front of the man, lifting his leg on his lap. He inspected the knee, it appeared to be messier than it really was, especially since Kakashi had just smeared the blood on himself and the blanket. He sighed and looked at Kakashi's face.

"You're blushing. Why are you blushing?" Kakashi's startled face showed he didn't expect such a direct question from Naruto and he struggled to answer.

"Clothes…" Naruto heard Kakashi muttering and frowned looking at his own clothes.

"Huh? It's a standard male yukata from the mist." Kakashi looked to the side and ignored Naruto's confused face in favor of ignoring Naruto's stupidity.

"What? I'm not getting- oh" Kakashi glanced back and noticed how Naruto's eyes devoured him, how they took in his knee and just kept going up from there. He felt his body getting sensitive as it suddenly turned hot against the chilly windy night. Naruto gulped and softly dropped his leg on the grass and advanced, his body towering Kakashi's.

"You were angry at me." Kakashi's torso arched up as he leaned back and Naruto leaned forward. The awkwardness of doing this covered in a blanket wasn't lost to Kakashi who tried to unwrap himself from the blanket but was quickly stopped by Naruto.

"I still am, and don't take it out, the point is not showing your face sensei." Naruto grinned mischievously and finally managed to get Kakashi's body laying flat against the grass, underneath his "I have to thank you."

"T-thank me?" Kakashi's voice gagged as Naruto's whispered near his ear.

"Yes, now I won't have to reject Sutomu's offers again. By Kami I was tired of him offering me his girls." Naruto laughed and got off a slightly angry Kakashi.

"I bet you were really mad about that Naruto." Kakashi's distant voice made Naruto frown.

"Didn't you want to leave me? Why the hell does your voice sound angry?" Naruto asked.

"Because _I am_ angry!"

"Why?!"

Yes, why? Why was Kakashi angry? He was feeling all these things, he was asking himself all these things and he had no answer for any of them. Why was he so rash when it came to Naruto? Why did all always choose the wrong options? Why was he so angry and why was he so happy about having the blonde finally next to him again? Why was he so reluctant to leave him and so worried about leaving him _alone_?

"Why did you come here for me Kakashi? Why did you leave Konoha that day to go after me?"

 _He wouldn't turn back home without Naruto_ , he remembered thinking that but at the time it was different than the reason he came after Naruto again.

"Kakashi."

"I wanted you to go away." Kakashi started, looking at Naruto with all the honestly he still had "I wanted you far away from me, the further the better. I kept pushing but every time you'd come back with your smile and your warmth and you just wouldn't care. I've done so many mistakes in my life and I don't know how you can just close your eyes to them. I'm not good for you. You deserve someone better." Naruto raised his head and looked at him like he hadn't in days, gone was the angry stare in the blonde's eyes "I didn't know what to do, what to say, what to- I don't understand myself, I'm angry, I want better for you and yet… I want everything I can get from you. I want all of you. I don't understand myself anymore, I'm doing all these mistakes and I'm not myself, I just can't think right when it's about-"

"Me?" Kakashi nodded struggling with his embarrassment "I wished you would've told me this sooner Kakashi." The blonde sighed and caressed his face "I wouldn't have hurt you like I did." Kakashi looked to the side "I'm like that too. I can't think right… I can't think at all when I'm deciding what to do about you." The blonde grinned and Kakashi's heart felt renovated from ashes "And if I'm not wrong… what you're describing seems like-"

"Is he alright? I brought some ointment for his knee!" Sakura's worried voice as she ran over to them interrupted Naruto.

"We will leave this for another time." Naruto whispered to him "Thank you Saku-" Sakura hit him on the head.

"You two are idiots! Sasuke rushed Sutomu to leave but you could've caused hell today!"

"Well-"

"She's right." Sasuke appeared from the edge of the corridor "I don't care about your lover's quarrels, but if you two mess up this bad again I'm sending a request to get you your own house. Go ruin someone else's mission." Naruto frowned taking the ointment from Sakura's hand "Also Kakashi, I already sent a letter to Shikamaru so he starts doing your fake identity. You got yourself into this."

"No-" Naruto started.

"You don't have any choice, next time lock him up inside the room. Sutomu took an interest to him and invited you two as a couple to his party."

"Easy, we're not going." Naruto answered back.

"I'll excuse you two from this one, but there will be others so be prepared. He's not leaving now." Sasuke turned around and Sakura followed him.

Naruto was visibly bothered by this and Kakashi frowned "I'm not a weakling Naruto, I'm a ninja as well." As if ignoring him, the blonde stood up and cooped him in his arms heading back to their room. As they headed back Naruto broke the silence.

"I'm not saying that." Kakashi frowned, remembering Naruto calling him a liability not too much ago "But I wanted to protect you. I wanted to be sure you were safe and this guy wasn't near you in anyway, ever again… How am I supposed to do that if you're now here? And now you'll even be forced to see him." Naruto said those words as if somehow he blamed himself over Kakashi's presence.

"Then realize I want to be here to make sure you're safe too. That's unfair of you too Naruto-kun." Kakashi rested his head against Naruto's chest and allowed himself this moment of calmness.

"I love you." Naruto stopped walking, but in contrast Kakashi's heart suddenly picked up"when I woke up and didn't see you by my side I felt like my life had drained away, when I remembered who was here, what he did to you, what he _could've done_ , for a moment I just thought about killing him. And then there was the light in the tunnel, the star in the night, I had to find you, to make sure you were alright." Kakashi's eyes followed Naruto's lips as he muttered each word, sometimes choosing instead to look at Naruto's eyes "I love you Kakashi." Naruto chuckled "And that's why it hurt me that you ended up in this situation because of me. You said you only made mistakes, but would you have done that mistake if it weren't for me in the first place?" Then Kakashi realized what Naruto had meant when he said he had been doubting himself all that time, he truly had.

"That day wasn't your fault, and anyone else's but mine." Kakashi raised his hand and placed it on Naruto's cheek "I decided to go on the mission, I decided to stay and I decided not to call you right away. That said, it was my mistake."

Naruto smiled and kept walking "You made some stupid mistakes."

"You're telling me." Kakashi answered back.

Naruto entered their room and gently dropped Kakashi on the edge of the bed. Slowly he got on his knees and ripped a bit of his yukata, taking Kakashi's leg to clean the bloody mess on Kakashi's knee.

"I can do that on my own, Naruto-kun."

"You can, but I want to do it." Naruto opened the bottle and took a gentle amount smearing it on top of the cut. Slowly he applied it until his hand started roaming the rest of Kakashi's skin.

"Yuki huh? Snow… Snow pale skin. I was wondering why Sasuke gave you that fake name. Guess now I know why." He dropped down and kissed the skin on the inside of Kakashi's thigh, earning him a rather undignified yelp by Kakashi's part "I missed you." Naruto grinned and suddenly spread Kakashi's thighs pulling them around his waist.

"It doesn't sound like you're still mad Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and descended his torso flat against Kakashi's and kissed the grey haired ninja's neck "I've learned something that made me very, very happy." Kakashi was confused but threw his head back, subconsciously giving Naruto more free space to play.

"W-what?" Kakashi's struggle to form coherent words pleased Naruto to no end, maybe it was the acquired characteristics of his fox counterpart.

 _ **No, you're just a pervert**_

Naruto's laugh at Kurama's answer called Kakashi's attention "You'll learn it in some time. Now… I haven't seen you for weeks and I've been angry at you the past days." Naruto pushed Kakashi back and slid his knee between his thighs "I won't let you rest tonight sensei."

Kakashi gulped and pulled himself back on the bed, supporting his upper body on his elbows "We should sleep – ah!" Naruto's pushed his knee between Kakashi's legs, and his lips came around to bite the outer shell of Kakashi's ears.

"You can sleep the whole day today but now you're mine." Naruto pulled Kakashi's arms and put them around his neck "I missed your smell, your taste, your voice. I've gone crazy in here, alone and waiting to be back to Konoha and have you." The blonde grinned "I can't believe you actually thought I would leave you alone if you came to me." Kakashi stared at Naruto and realized how this situation resembled a naïve lamb that had willingly wondered into the God's abode to be sacrificed. Kakashi chuckled and smiled at Naruto. This idiot wouldn't change in a million years, but it was fine, more than fine, it was perfect. Kakashi let himself once more be pushed back but instead of resigning himself to be eaten alive by the wolf he decided Naruto had had his share already. He wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist and swiftly switched their positions leaving a startled Naruto beneath him.

"I thought you said you wouldn't let me rest Naruto-kun." Kakashi gave a slow roll of his hips and pulled a perfect groan from the bothered blonde. It didn't last long until Naruto's hands were slipping under the yukata and tightening around Kakashi's ass, grabbing it so strongly Kakashi was sure he'd have Naruto's handprints on his ass in the morning.

"Next time I'll take your underwear while you sleep, Kakashi!" Laughing Kakashi drew louder moans from Naruto each time he rolled his hips against the blonde's. Their erections started to become clear to both and Naruto's hands roamed on Kakashi's back until he found the linen edge of Kakashi's underwear and tugged it down forcefully making Kakashi stumble on top of him. Naruto snorted before Kakashi hit him on the head and rose on his knees, allowing Naruto to gently pull it.

"This would be a lot easier if I could just rip these." Naruto pointed out.

"Are you an animal?" Naruto opened up his mouth to answer "Don't answer that." He smirked. Kakashi grabbed the seemingly offensive item and threw it on the floor. Naruto leaned in his face, breathing in deeply, Naruto's warm breath ghosted over his sensitive skin and Kakashi trembled under his hold "I missed you." Naruto took hold of Kakashi's chin and turned his head until their eyes met. At this point the silence in the room was only broken by their heart hammering violently against their ribcages. Keeping the eye contact Naruto leaned in until their lips were touching, softly and slowly. Kakashi expected the rush he was always met with and found himself surprised with the sudden gentleness, with soft and smooth touches. It felt rather nice, and surely it was something he wasn't used to have. What was Naruto playing at? Not too soon he felt Naruto's hands room over his body, touching, feeling with confidence and a strong grip, and sometimes even wondering twice over the same spot as if checking every inch of Kakashi's skin. Naruto separated their lips for a quick second and opened the yukata that fell, revealing Kakashi's shoulders and chest, barely hiding any of Kakashi's body at this point. He stood naked before a fully dressed Naruto. Kakashi took in the lusty gaze Naruto sent over him and was soon taken in another long kiss, followed by another and another. And by Kami, Naruto had learned to dominate a kiss since their first sloppy kiss, he had learned just how to draw Kakashi to the limit and leave him breathless, he had learned to give out the perfect proportion of tongue strokes and the sharpness of biting Kakashi's under lip.

Along the needy moans Kakashi let go, he realized he hadn't been hearing Naruto at all, the blonde had been softly murmuring words in his ears every now and then. Naruto's hands went flat against Kakashi's shoulders blades.

"This yukata came really handy" he laughed "look at this –"he mentioned to Kakashi's waist "I'm unwrapping you like a gift." The blonde's dirty remarks made Kakashi's ears burn. They kissed for a while until Naruto finally decided the yukata was being a nuisance. He removed it completely and Kakashi couldn't suppress his shiver against the cold caused by his nudity.

"Is the room cold?" Kakashi nodded and Naruto began removing his clothes. Kakashi's heart kept beating against his chest. Curiously he had been the one that always ended up naked, but the the furthest he had seen Naruto was without his black undershirt. Naruto hadn't been wearing his usual jersey and the yukata from the mist town made him appear to be older and definitely a little more mature. Said yukata had just been dumped unceremoniously on the floor. Kakashi wondered if he should complain but at this point, did it really matter?

Naruto ran soft fingertips on his back and Kakashi stilled the desire to arch into his touch and just get lost. Once again, startled, Kakashi was flipped and his back met the soft mattress. Naruto leaned on Kakashi and there it was. That radiant warmth Kakashi had missing all those weeks. He threw his arms around Naruto's waist and pressed his face against the blonde's chest.

"Warmer?" he felt the resonating of Naruto's voice and the following chuckle "Yes." Naruto's fingertips now danced around his chest and he pulled back to grip Naruto's chin and pull him towards himself. Naruto smiled to him and moved his fingers down, as if trying to learn his skin by touch. By the end of this week Naruto would know his body with his eyes closed. Naruto's mouth connected with Kakashi's neck, who let out a little gasping moan. Naruto's hands were warm and setting the places he touched on fire, it was exquisite and surprising how he managed to do so, so easily. Naruto's lips moved down and he flicked his tongue over Kakashi's nipple. Kakashi let out a breath as a spark of electricity rushed down his spine and into his groin. As if he wasn't hard enough already. Kakashi wondered if he should be responding like this, Naruto was after all, doing nothing that hadn't been done to him already, only it had been women doing it in the past. But never had he felt so much pleasure for things as simple as touching him or kissing, he had never felt quite like this.

Naruto's mouth teased his nipples while Kakashi squirmed underneath him. Where had he learned to do this?

"Your skin is so creamy and nice." Naruto looked up at him "have I told you I love it yet?" he smirked. Kakashi made an effort to nod and gave up as Naruto's lips attached themselves to his nipples once more.

"S-stop…" Kakashi attempted to complain.

"Why?"

"It's already so sensitive there…"

"So you're telling me to move on?" Naruto grinned as Kakashi's eyes accused him, and ghosted his hands over Kakashi's hipbones. It was an area of Kakashi he found strangely attractive, and he would die before he admitted he had many times caught a glimpse of it as Kakashi changed shirts and dreamed of leaving his mark there. In fact, as he glanced at Kakashi he realized, the marks he had left from their previous encounter had left Kakashi's body long ago, but tonight they would return to decorate his beautiful white skin. There was nothing quite like the contrast of the reddish irritated marks and Kakashi's pale skin. Except maybe Kakashi's reaction to seeing them in the morning after. Naruto leaned his head and pressed his lips against the centre of Kakashi's stomach making sure to suck the skin lightly, overcoming the navel, and kept doing that until he got a little above the area Kakashi was just begging him to get to.

Cupping his hand behind Kakashi's neck, Naruto started a slow descending slide as Kakashi's body arched up, allowing Naruto to place a soft kiss on his navel. Kakashi bit a moan as that hand passed his bottom and pulled his thigh to once more spread around Naruto's waist. It seemed to Kakashi that Naruto had a thing about having Kakashi spread out to him. It embarrassed Kakashi how much he didn't care and actually got hot thinking about it. He didn't dislike it, he liked the pressure of Naruto's weight holding him against the bed, pressing against his hips, just as much as he liked the never ending warmth the blonde provided. Now that he thought about it he wasn't nowhere near being cold, but instead felt feverish warmth and wetness down his body. Naruto pulled back and pressed his legs between Kakashi's legs, intimately, knowing exactly the reaction he was looking for. Kakashi released a lovely groan and pushed back against Naruto, loving that his member was finally getting some attention. Kakashi kept pressing against Naruto but the friction just wasn't enough, he was still hot and needing, he needed Naruto to do something now.

"Naruto?" He called pleadingly. The blonde looked up at him and smiled mischievously, this was all part of his plan "hurry…" Kakashi complained, lifting his arm over to pull on the blonde's shoulder.

"Easy _Kakashi_ , I'm getting there." Naruto went to work on Kakashi's chest and Kakashi settled back on the bed, angling up to give him easier access. Every time, almost against his will, loud groans were ripped off of him as Naruto found his newly discovered sensitive spots. Naruto was spending a vast amount of time exploring every single detail of Kakashi's body. He wanted to know all the spots that made Kakashi squirm, he also learned that Kakashi had a rather cute triangle of moles on the inside of his thighs. It was the little things such as this that Naruto wanted to know by memory. He was intent on tasting every bit of skin available to him.

Kakashi's head was officially going into overheating, with all that licking, biting and kissing, his body had gone from bothered to hyper sensitive. There wasn't a place that Naruto touched that didn't go into a frenzy of electricity on all of his nerves and immediately set on fire just to stop and start again. Naruto wasn't just teasing him, he was killing him.

"N-naruto…" Kakashi called over and over again. "Plea–ah!" Kakashi threw his head back so hard that if the sudden immense pleasure he was feeling wasn't there he could've swore he had broken his neck and died. He let a lust-filled moan so loud, as Naruto's mouth closed around him warning less, that he was sure everyone in the house had heard it. At this point he didn't care about Sasuke's smug face in the morning, just as long as that wet heat kept closing, and contorting around him. The pleasure washed over him like waves in the ocean, each one heavier than the previous and sending him soaring over it. He moaned again, thrusting his hips up, sliding deeper into Naruto's heat, unable to contain himself after all that time. Kakashi knew from the very moment he had dived into this that he would last little time. With a few thrusts he came and cried out loudly enough to feel mortified over the noise he had just made. But he was too gone, too gone to care about it. After a couple of seconds that felt more like hours, the pleasure haze dissipated and when it did he noticed Naruto smiling down at him.

"Was it good? It was my first time trying and I wasn't sure-" Kakashi nodded, refusing to acknowledge out loud that this kid had just made a complete moaning mess out of him "Good" Naruto answered back happily. Naruto's face took a puzzled luck as he figured what do to next. Kakashi noticed this confusion and felt ironically happy that the blonde was actually stopping to think about things. Reddening, Kakashi pulled Naruto to him and wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist, nudging Naruto's groin with his.

"It's your turn Naruto-kun." He called softly, smirking at the blonde above him. Naruto's confusion wasn't cleared out but slowly the blonde started reddening.

"Really? You want that?" The blonde struggled with his words as Kakashi rolled his hips against Naruto's "I didn't think you'd want to – and aren't you still recovering from your injuries? I don't know if we –"A lusty moan filled the room as Kakashi grinded harder.

"You're worrying about that now?" He asked amused.

"Well… yes, it would be…" Naruto paused as small, quick groans left his mouth "hard on your body- Kami!" Kakashi managed to smirk proudly. Kakashi lifted his arms and pulled Naruto to him and whispered on his ears.

"I'm letting you." Naruto's head went up at the speed of light. It was hard to miss the anxiety, the hope and the excitement in those eyes. And all of a sudden, the sadness as well. Kakashi was more than confused, didn't Naruto want this?

"I don't have the bag!" Naruto complained hitting his head against the mattress. Kakashi pulled him and asked him to be still.

"What bag?"

"It's still at your room…" Naruto's head fell against the mattress again with a loud thud.

"My room? Oh…" He meant that bag. Kakashi looked at Naruto's disappointed look and suddenly an idea came to his head. Oh he'd never hear the end of it.

"Naruto-kun." He called. Honestly he was still mortified by the idea of what he was about to ask, and he knew, he absolutely knew that it would become really obvious. And although it took some time convincing his own mind, one look at Naruto told him that it was more than necessary, he wanted it "Go ask Sakura for this…" he leaned over to whisper on Naruto's ears "tell her it's for my injuries and by Kami, convince her you I'm fine and I that I don't need her to check me." Naruto slid off the bed and grabbing his yukata, dressed it on with no effort whatsoever to put it out nicely. Kakashi winced at how obvious their activities would be from the state of his clothes. Still naked Kakashi pulled the sheets and fell back on the bed. Kami… his heart wouldn't stop beating. What was he doing? He was a long way ahead from the Kakashi from weeks ago.

 _Senpai should end it before it becomes more serious._ Yamato's words echoed in his head.

 _Ne… You're really dense, it won't become serious- never._ And so did his. But they were untrue, it had become more serious. His feelings had changed.

 _He'll want something more senpai._

Something more? Yes. Something more. Something more that Kakashi also wanted and was willing to give to Naruto. His heart was beating so fast against his chest it hurt. Was he realizing something?

 _You'll get tired –_

 _That kid fought hell for you, made a two day trip back and forth in one._

 _I'd wake up one day to find you moved on –_

 _You've been sleeping for almost 16 hours too. Naruto's been here for all those hours._

 _You don't know what you want –_

 _I love you._

 _You want relief –_

 _I felt like my life had drained away…_

 _Something warm to fuck at night –_

 _And then there was the light in the tunnel, the star in the night… I had to find you._

 _I'm too old for these jokes –_

 _I'm not joking._

 _I'm just not the one –_

 _I love you._

Kakashi's eyes filled with tears as he realized something he should have realized from the moment he made his first mistake. The reason for all these mistakes, the reason he was angry, the reason he was happy and the reason that no matter what he did, his heart wouldn't stop ramming against his chest every time Naruto smiled. At that moment, it was the legendary day Hatake Kakashi realized that, all costs and against all his wishes, he had, without any shade of doubt, fallen in love with the idiot, kind, hero of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto. And suddenly, his heart skipped a beat. The realization fell on him. For the first time in his life he was… in love with someone.

The door opened and Naruto was back with a small vase in his hand. Kakashi reddened up looking at him. Somehow, the idea of what was about to happen, knowing he was in love with Naruto made him feel a hundred times more vulnerable. Naruto returned to bed and slid between the sheets returning to warm Kakashi's body.

"Are you sure?" Naruto's anxiety was clear and Kakashi nodded quickly he looked at the vase inquisitively and Naruto smiled "supposedly has numbing properties for the pain." Kakashi burned up, Sakura knew. Kakashi spread his legs once more and closed his eyes as he listened to Naruto opening up the ointment. A sleek finger pressed against him and he let out quite an embarrassing yelp.

"Alright?" Naruto's worried voice quickly followed, not moving.

"It's fine." Naruto kept moving inside of him, it wasn't painful, merely uncomfortable and odd in a way, Kakashi felt full as Naruto kept it going. After a moment it gradually became more tolerable. Eventually another finger followed and that one bordered on the painful side. Kakashi kept still, adjusting to the pain as Naruto noticed and caressed his skin, trying to appease the older ninja. Finally it turned into a strange mix of slightly bothering and pleasurable, Kakashi found himself releasing small moans as Naruto stretched him.

Eventually the fingers left him and Naruto pulled back. Kakashi took deep breaths as the blonde readied himself.

"If you turn around it won't hurt as much." Kakashi listened to the blonde's advice but shook his head. He gave no explanation to the confused blonde as he would never admit that he wanted to face Naruto as he did something so intimate as he was about to do. Naruto grabbed one of their pillows and softly lifted Kakashi just enough to put it under his hips. Kakashi pulled Naruto to kiss him deeply and just as the blonde pressed against him, his lips were the only thing keeping him from screaming.

Fuck. It hurt.

He honestly wanted to push Naruto off of him, but remained calm and took deep breaths. The look on his face must've been noticeable as Naruto stopped, already halfway into him.

"Are you hurt?" Naruto's worry filled voice was gentle on his ears and he smiled and shook his head.

"Keep going. Please." Naruto felt reluctant but pushed further inside Kakashi, going around with his hand to take the older ninja's member in his grip. Kakashi moaned, the pleasure served as a good counterpoint to the pain, and strangely enough made him feel better. Kakashi let himself relax and Naruto eased up a bit, sliding further and finally all the way inside. With his other hand Naruto took hold of Kakashi's hip and pulling away, he slowly slid back in another angle, the friction and pressure making Kakashi release a loud groan. This was a whole new experience for Kakashi, letting Naruto in and out of him felt strangely uncomfortable and good to the core of his being. The pleasure started to grow as Naruto rammed gradually stronger against him, Kakashi pushed back against him, wanting that deeper feeling.

Naruto felt warm heat and lovely tightness as he sank inside Kakashi's body, he was sure he wouldn't be able to endure it much more. Kakashi constricted around him, forcing him to grip the ninja's thigh each time he let go of a loud groan.

Just as the pleasure was starting to peak for both of them, Naruto managed to hit something inside that had Kakashi rolling his eyes back and his nails craving on Naruto's back "Again-oh please, again- there!" He didn't care how needy he sounded as long as Naruto hit that magical place inside of him again. And as sure as that, Naruto just kept perfectly sliding inside of him, hitting that place every time. This pleasure was nowhere comparable to anything he had ever felt, everything seemed so faint next to this. Each time Naruto pushed in, Kakashi moaned loudly, pleasure travelling on his veins to every inch of his system, setting him on never ending fire.

He prayed that it would never end but surely enough as he felt the pressure increasing, accumulating inside, his fingers gripped Naruto's back and his toes curled as he came, the blonde's name on his lips just right before he settled down on the bed, breathing heavily. He felt wetness inside of him and finally opened his eyes to see Naruto looking wore down as he struggled in order not to fall on Kakashi. Feeling Naruto pulling himself out was a strange feeling. The blonde lied down next to him, his breathing has hazardous as Kakashi's.

Finally, Naruto turned to Kakashi, kissing him deeply.

"I love you."

'I love you too' Kakashi thought, but for now he decided to just throw an arm over Naruto's arm chest, nuzzling the other's neck with his nose, before the both of them dozed off.

 **A.N: So yes, this just happened, late Christmas present I guess :') it was actually part of the reason I took so much to write this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this it and if you'd like, leave a comment saying what your favorite part was *winks*.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: Thank you all for the reviews and I'm glad you liked the scene! As for this chapter I'm sorry it took so long, but alas, my first round of exams is over for now, and since I have a few free days before my classes begin again, the next chapter should be out by next week!**

 **Hope you enjoy and as usual, warnings include the same as ever.**

 **P.S. still correcting chapters and I just finished writing this and I'm quite sleepy, so please excuse any errors you see :c**

 **[11]**

Kakashi stirred from his sleep as he felt sunlight bathing his bare back and soft quick kisses dropping on his skin. He groaned sleepily in pleasure as Naruto kissed his shoulder blade and slowly descended down his back. The older ninja had been sleeping on his stomach and Naruto had decided to sneakily take his chance to provide a kind awakening to his lover.

"Good morning Naruto." The blonde grinned mischievously and pushed a knee between his legs, pressing deliciously against his body "You're insatiable. You should know by now that I'm an old man." Kakashi complained jokingly as the blonde awakened the rest of him. He was turned back gently by his arm, and facing Naruto, their lips quickly joined in a slow, lazy dance. Warmth filled Kakashi once again and he couldn't avoid the happiness that hit him as he noticed Naruto's blue eyes, full of love, staring at him like he was the most wonderful person there had ever been. Had that look always been there or had he previously been too blind to see it?

"I love you." Naruto confessed between sweet kisses and assaults on his neck. Kakashi pushed him until he was nearly sitting on Naruto's lap and dived, arms grabbing on to the blonde's neck, into the inviting heat, kissing him back so forcefully the younger ninja fell on his back with Kakashi on top.

"I'm the insatiable one?" Naruto laughed in their kiss and unwrapped Kakashi's body from the sheets around them.

"It's freezing in here, stop pulling the sheets." Kakashi glanced at Naruto and the blonde showed him a quick smirk.

"I warmed you all night. I'll warm you now." Shameless brat. As the blonde prepared for another attack, a knock on their door alerted them "I can't escape this curse, even in the Mist." He grimaced and called back.

"Huh… It's lunch time." Yamato's frustrated voice came from the other side of the door "Can you two… can you two please just come over already?"

Now it was Kakashi's time to groan. That tone of voice, that frustration and embarrassment. He knew. They knew. Everyone knew. Naruto looked at him, instantly knowing what his lover seemed to be bothered about and smirked.

"Oh shut up. You don't get to complain." Naruto gave him a soft peck on the lips and stood up from the bed.

"We'll be there in 10." He yelled.

"Thank you!" Yamato went away and Naruto began roaming the room for their clothes. Kakashi stood up from the bed and as he did so he immediately fell down on it, wincing.

Naruto picked up on this and walked to his side "Are you alright?" Kakashi reddened slightly and nodded quickly getting away from him.

"W-wait, I'm worried, are you fine?" Naruto seemed genuinely worried, making Kakashi stand back for a moment and deciding on an answer.

"I'm just… sore."

"Oh… Do you want me to take a look? Or Sakura maybe?"

Kakashi stared him down for a few seconds before a fist came down on his head.

"What-why?" Naruto remained confused as Kakashi stood up and went over to the blonde's drawer, at the same time that Naruto picked up the yukata he had been wearing last night.

"I doubt Sasuke wants it back…" Kakashi picked it up and turned back to his mission again. Clothes. He ended up wearing normal clothes with a warmer yukata on top. Looking back at the blonde, he saw him, calmly laying on the bed, just observing Kakashi with a look of contained amusement. He gave him a puzzled look and mentioned for them to hurry up for breakfast.

As Kakashi began walking he realized the soreness, while reasonably contained, was in fact more than annoying, to the point it made him skip a step every other second. He heard a slight chuckle from behind him and saw that look again.

"Naruto-kun… I'm going to kill you if you don't stop laughing."

"Gomen! It's just… you're walking funny." He followed Naruto's eyes until they rested on his bottom.

"And whose fault do you think that is?" He furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms, stopping in the middle of the corridor. Naruto stopped, seeming to contemplate for a minute whether he had upset Kakashi.

"I'm sorry. I won't laugh again." He smiled slightly "I promise." Kakashi nodded and they walked together… until they reached a closed door and his hand paused for a minute before sliding it open.

The atmosphere was laughable. Yamato was clearly embarrassed to even look them in the eyes, something Kakashi understood and hated at the same time, Yamato's room was near theirs, he wouldn't be able to look his kohai in the eyes for some days as well. Sakura was cheery and obviously happy they had solved their problems. And finally, Sasuke seemed to share of Sakura's cheeriness in a whole other sadistic way. He looked at Naruto like a proud father while he reserved a smug smile for Kakashi.

"Glad you two solved your problems." And of course it had to be the Uchiha brat to address the elephant in the room.

"Shut up bastard, I've been hearing you and Sakura _solving your problems_ for the past weeks, are you sad you have some competition now?" Naruto sat on the chair and pulled his chopsticks, managing to make the other three occupants besides Sasuke nearly choke on their food.

"Like you'd ever be competition-" Sasuke hit back without even turning his attention from his food.

"Sasuke!" Sakura glared at her boyfriend and then at Naruto "those are not conversations to be having here."

"Right then, we'll discuss that later." Sasuke answered, followed by Sakura's frown of indignation "I have something to inform you two of."

"Is Sutomu coming here again?" Kakashi asked as he noticed the blonde was far too busy gulping his food down like an animal.

"No, unfortunately it isn't much better. We've been invited to a party in his state." Naruto smiled and shook his shoulders.

"What a pity I can't go… but have fun." Clearly Sasuke had hit him under the table as the blonde let out a yelp.

"I'm not finished. Tonight you'll have to do more than babysit Kakashi-sensei. Sutomu likes to send survey teams to search his client's houses, looking for anything that betrays their identity. Now, all of our sealed letters have been deal with already, and we don't have anything else that could reveal us, but I'd like you to watch them. And be careful, I don't trust Sutomu to be so quiet after seeing something he took interest in." Sasuke's eyes rested on Kakashi whose body chilled at the mention.

Naruto's eyes took attention and he quickly nodded. Sometimes Kakashi wondered if he was the only one seeing when those blue orbs merged with little red strands and quickly disappeared like thunder flashes.

"When's the party?" He asked.

"Six days from now. He wanted to give everyone who's attending, time to buy proper clothing." Sakura seemed to smile at this notion while Sasuke grimaced and nearly stabbed his food with his chopsticks. Naruto smirked at Sasuke's displeasure, the only thing the brunette was found of shopping were weapons and every now and then, a good bottle of sake.

"Half of the Anbu is staying here if you end up in a twist again. The rest will be coming with us." Sasuke informed quickly "But please try not to destroy our mission."

"Hai, hai." Naruto nodded quickly "Is Taichou staying with us?" he turned at Yamato.

Yamato looked around "Actually…I'm going to the party right?" Sasuke's eyebrow rose and the corner of his lips quirked up.

"You can if you wish." He paused "I was under the impression you wanted to stay at the house?" He inquired. Naruto looked at his best friend with amusement, Sasuke could be such a pest when he wanted to.

"It's… preferable." Kakashi gulped his food down loudly and peeked at his coworker, immediately bringing his eyes down when the two met. Sasuke and Naruto shared a smile over and returned to eating their breakfast.

"So…" Sakura started, trying to change the embarrassing subject "Did Shikamaru send any news from home?"

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

Kakashi pretended to read his book as he sneaked peeks at Naruto, while the blonde exercised around the garden. He had wondered why he exercised alone when Sakura told him having the both sparing would call too much attention. Obviously the blonde had too much energy to just hang around and do nothing all day so he had chosen this method instead.

Still, the remains of snow were still there, the temperatures were was low as they could get in the Mist and the younger ninja was running around shirtless. Naruto hadn't noticed Kakashi's eyes roaming around his body. It wasn't that he was just being a pervert. He sighed at the book in his hands and shook his head. He just… he looked at Naruto and remembered every single detail of the night. He felt his cheeks warming when the blonde turned around and his back was full of half moon reddish marks. He remembered gripping those shoulders so hard he drew those marks, he remembered those strong arms around him making sure he was warm, and he still remembered those lips leaving liquid fire on his body. It became harder to forget each time he took one glance at Naruto.

Kakashi fixed his legs and changed his position. The book was still in his hands but clearly more than forgotten at this point. Naruto was currently doing push-ups while Kakashi daydreamed about the good start of their morning. Naruto was right, they were cursed. If he could find the courage to talk with Yamato, he would definitely subtly drop a hint on that. He dropped the book on the floor of the corridor and kept staring at Naruto. Suddenly the blonde's eyes were on him and Kakashi was picking up his book and pretending to read again. He peeked out and was met with a white wolfish grin.

Kami. The brat had turned him into a pervert.

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

"Why did we have to come?" Naruto asked for the second time that day.

"Sensei needs clothing, I've told you this already. If he's staying here he can't just keep on using your clothes or Sasuke's."

Naruto's rolled his eyes "Of course this would be easier if you all took my advice and sent him home." Sakura looked at him accusingly before letting go of a chuckle.

"I'm surprised you would want to send him home… now." Naruto blushed and scratched his head forcefully "Yes I thought so."

They were currently sitting in the small bank of a store. Sakura had ordered the clothes some days ago and they were now waiting for the fitting to be over for the other two.

"When's the party anyway?"

"Really Naruto? It's tomorrow!" She scolded him, handing him a few others bags the store owner had given her with their clothes.

As Naruto was about to answer, Kakashi finally came out with clothes that fit him perfectly. Naruto had never seen Kakashi wearing normal clothes except the baggy ones he had been wearing the past week. It was nice for a change, they suited him, and with the exception of his bare skin, uncovered or wrapped in sheets, it was definitely in Naruto's list.

"You look so nice sensei!" She clapped her hands and got up to turn him around "Don't you think so, Naruto-kun?" she smiled behind Kakashi and Naruto could see red patches in Kakashi's face near his eyes. After seeing Kakashi's face so many times that mask had quickly gotten annoying, if it weren't for the fact that he didn't want to share Kakashi's beauty with anyone, he would hide that thing in the furthest corner of the world.

"He does." Quickly he realized that the nature of the compliments would've been so different if they were both alone.

"Aw! Young love is so sweet!" the old lady behind the counter gave them a warm smile before she called Sakura again. Kakashi sat beside Naruto and dropped his head on the blonde's shoulder.

"You really outgrew me." Naruto chuckled.

"You look beautiful in those. I've never really seen you without Konoha ninja clothing." Kakashi shied away and shook his head.

"I've been wearing these all week."

"But those didn't look like this. They looked like rags on you." Naruto's annoyed face made Kakashi laugh "these… make me want to eat you." Kakashi blushed pure red as Sasuke entered the scene and looked at both of them.

"Huh…" He snorted "Call Sakura, I don't know how she's expecting me to be able to dress in these."

"Not so smart now are we?" Naruto stood up as the two of them walked to the counter and half of Sasuke's clothes dragged on the floor gathering dust.

"You idiot! What is so hard to dress that you had to dirty the clothes already?" Sakura's rants could be heard and Kakashi laughed.

"Are you sure this is meant to be dressed?" Naruto asked "I mean… it's all breaking apart-" Sakura landed a punch on top of his head making the blonde fall on his face.

"Lady Kyou made these clothes especially for us!" The pink haired smiled at the old lady and apologized "C'mon let's get you into those." Naruto almost dragged back to his seat, rubbing his head.

"So violent." Kakashi smiled and raised his hand to pat the blonde on his head when he heard a deep familiar voice.

"Hello Lady Kyou, have those beautiful dresses that I ordered for my girls arrived yet?" A chill went through Kakashi's spine and before he had the time to turn around and watch the man that had entered, Naruto had grabbed him roughly and pushed both of them into the fitting room, closing the door behind them. Kakashi's breathing was erratic and he braced on Naruto for support.

"Fuck… He had to come here right now." Naruto was leaning against the door with Kakashi's body leaning on his. The room was small, to say the least, and it didn't have any other door or window, leaving their escape route very reduced. There was no way out but that door and they both knew it. Kakashi was aware that Naruto could just do a ninjutsu to change his appearance, but Kakashi's chakra could very well just snap.

"We'll have to wait it out." Naruto sighed and finally his eyes set on the unsettling ones of Kakashi "I'm sorry, I knew coming here was a bad idea, we should've thought this could happen before going out."

"It's not your fault." Kakashi threw back "If… If my chakra were functioning well, this wouldn't even be a problem." Kakashi's head fell against his chest.

"That's not your fault either."

"It isn't? Tell me for how long am I going to be useless? I can't do anything in this state. You said it yourself Naruto-kun, like this, I'm nothing but a hindrance." Naruto winced, recognizing his own words.

"Hey…" he pulled Kakashi's chin towards his face "You're not a hindrance and you'll never be, I was just mad when I said that. You have a great head and you're far better than any of us when it comes to planning."

"It doesn't stop being true just because you said it while you were mad. What can I do like this? I can't even defend myself." His fists gripped Naruto's yukata.

"Mayeda-san! It's so nice to see you!" Sutomu's voice was loud and obnoxious from the other side of the door. Naruto noticed Kakashi flinched at the man's voice. He truly regretted those words, but seeing this, he would give anything to have Kakashi back in Konoha, back in the safety and back in a place far away from this man, or the knowledge that he was still alive.

"Sutomu, what a coincidence." Sasuke's voice was almost as devoid of emotion as when he was talking with the Anbu squads through the walky talky.

"Yes I came here to buy some dresses for my ladies! They've just been begging me for a couple new ones lately and well… you know me, I'm a kind man." Naruto nearly walked through the door to break his face at that comment.

"Ah, yes…"

"Kai isn't with you? And his lovely Yuki?" Sasuke was completely right, Sutomu had taken a liking to Kakashi… once again. If they weren't in a situation where Naruto wanted nothing more than to kill that monster, he would've thought this ironic. Naruto wondered what excuse Sasuke would give, they weren't exactly in a good spot here.

"Mm… They might've left without us." Sasuke promptly answered back.

"The two gentlemen very much in love? They ran into the fitting room!" Lady Kyou giggled with Sakura, who tried as hard to giggle back "Young love indeed!"

"I would very much like to greet them then!"

Fuck, Naruto thought, they were already in a bad spot but it had somehow just turned worse. He thought quickly about a way to hide it and he couldn't have come up with a better idea in so little time. He pulled his yukata over his head and threw it over Kakashi's face. Kakashi gave him a puzzled look while holding the garment.

"Wrap it around you and hop on my arms, quick." Kakashi was still confused but did as he was asked "Alright, trust me, and when I open this door, start coughing." He understood it clearly.

"One… Two… Three." He heard the squeak of the door being opened and coughed, trying not to sound exaggerated.

"What happened?" The sounds were muffled by the garment around his head, but he tried his hardest to focus his hearing on Naruto's heart. It was beating fast, the blonde was as worried as he was.

"He just fell sick again. I'm going to have to take him home, I don't think he can handle the rest of the afternoon."

"What a pity. So beautiful, yet so fragile." Naruto's hands subconsciously gripped his body tighter, feeling this Kakashi sneaked his hand against the blonde's chest to calm him down.

"Yes, Yuki is a fine example Kai-kun, if I were a little younger you might've had had some competition." Naruto stayed quiet, and judging by the trembling in the blonde's fingers, Kakashi thought it better. Sasuke had better interrupt before this turned into a fight.

"Ah no, Yuki only has eyes for Kai." Surprisingly Sakura was the one to talk "No one else would've been competition Sutomu-san!"

"I see, they're in love then." Something about the way he said it made Naruto take a step back and change to a more protective stance.

"I'll be taking my leave then."

"Wait, Kai-kun," Sutomu interrupted, grabbing Naruto's arm "I was told you weren't coming to the party? What about Yuki-kun? Wouldn't some fun be good for him?"

Sasuke interrupted this time, turning Sutomu towards him so that he was touching Naruto "No, Yuki is too sick at the time."

"Don't you say, what does he have? I have good doctors in my house. Maybe you could bring him around-"

"I'm sorry, but Yuki is feeling unwell and I really have to go now." Naruto gave half a turn and headed outside the shop, walking fast. Kakashi unwrapped the yukata from his face. The conjoined heat of his mask and the yukata nearly made him suffocate. They were walking through the busy streets and no one seemed to pay them attention. It seemed difficult for Kakashi, seeing as he could notice red strands in Naruto's eyes.

"I thought you had come to terms with Kurama?" He asked subtly.

"My eyes are red again?" Naruto sighed "Kurama and I are fine, it just seems to happen when I'm angry. Even if we're friends I still have a bijuu's chakra inside me, I try to control it but…" he looked to the side and then back at Kakashi.

"The red in my eyes is very faint… You must be paying attention to me, Kakashi."

"You know I do, what's the point in lying." Kakashi's head lolled to the side.

"Here, hang on, I'm going to jump on the building's, this will be much faster."

Kakashi didn't fully understand why he didn't just say he could walk, he wasn't totally useless, he could still use his legs, but as he leaned against the warmth, he knew, Naruto didn't find him useless or weak and so there was no point doing that.

"We're home."As Naruto said that he realized his missed his flat. Sure this house was luxurious and spacious, but he found himself actually missing the small quarters he had, and how much closer he felt to Naruto on his bed, rather than the room Naruto had chosen for the sake of being the small one, which was actually still very large.

"Well not really home, but it will have to do for now."

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

"We're leaving." Sasuke stood in the entrance while Yamato put his shoes on "Kakashi has to remain in the room at all times. Remember that."

Stretching his arms the blonde groaned, "Hai, understood! Just go already."

"Pfft." Sasuke frowned "if you weren't a walking disaster I wouldn't have to tell you this again. And keep an eye on them. I don't like this situation at all." Sakura joined them with a box wrapped in a nice light blue cloth in her arms.

"What's that?" Naruto asked pointing at the item.

"A gift. It's customary." She grimaced and showed the present "he deserves a punch in the face and we're bringing him expensive sake. I hope he gets locked up when we're done with this."

"A cell is being kind to him. I'm hoping he isn't breathing by the end of our mission." Sasuke nodded and slid the door open.

"Alright let's go, we shouldn't be late… and Naruto-"

"Keep Kakashi in his room, and spy on the Sutomu idiots. I know." Sasuke smirked and closed the door.

Sighing loudly Naruto turned around. This was going to be a long night and he probably wouldn't get almost any sleep. Not that he had been getting much. He smiled longingly remembering about the past nights with Kakashi. He was currently sleeping, consequences of Naruto's night activities. The silver haired had been sleeping since morning only waking up when Naruto passed by with trays of food. Naruto supposed that due to Kurama's chakra he had a hard time sleeping for so long, even if he stayed awake during night, since he would feel energetic after a few yours.

He walked to their room and opened the door quietly. There, sleeping soundly on the bed, and completely disarranged still, was his lover. The blonde smiled, climbing on the bed behind the older ninja to drop a kiss on his cheek gradually moving to his neck. He loved the fact that Kakashi still felt him there during his sleep. He loved how his cheeks would turn flushed and he could notice Kakashi's eyelids pressing shut when he sucked on a particular place for a longer than a few seconds. Kakashi's body was like a musical instrument made especially for him, and Naruto loved playing it with all his heart.

Suddenly, puffy black eyes were looking at them and Naruto smiled "Awake?"

"I was sleeping." He turned in the bed to face Naruto "have they left already?"

Naruto nodded, leaning against Kakashi with both his arms around the older ninja's torso "You just missed them."

"I hope nothing happens." Kakashi sighed. They would always be his students and even after knowing their strength, he would never stop worrying about them. After seeing what Sutomu's powers made of two full Anbu squads… he was sure he would never forget that sight.

"I talked with Sakura earlier today." Naruto interrupted his thoughts "She mentioned you should start doing light ninjutsu." Kakashi's eyes widened at the prospective and he smiled happily "you know… You shouldn't feel useless because you can't help us fight. You're still smarter than that bastard."

Kakashi chuckled "That's kind Naruto-kun, but I haven't felt very smart lately." Naruto smiled and pulled Kakashi towards him and leaned his face.

"Don't you have a job to do?" Kakashi asked teasingly at which the blonde smirked.

"They're not here yet, I would've heard them arrive." He pulled the sheets slowly, revealing inch by inch of bare skin "besides… You have been sleeping all day long and I had to hang around with Sasuke." Naruto dropped down and bit Kakashi's shoulder lightly as a silent warning when the older ninja began laughing at him. Kiss by kiss, Kakashi groaned under Naruto, he wasn't sure how many times they had had sex the past days. He wasn't sure whether this was likely to stop or not. Eventually his body would give up, make him realize he didn't have a bijuu's chakra, he had limits whether he liked it or not. But it seemed that every time one of them touched the other they were doomed to start over again and in groaning, moaning and screaming. At this point it seemed to be a question of whether he really wanted it to stop.

Loud footsteps in the rooftop made Naruto aware of other people's presence. He was aware and quickly jumped to his feet.

"They're here." Kakashi felt moronically stupid to be naked in a situation like this and pulled the sheets back on "Don't leave the room, if anything happens, yell and I'll be right here." Naruto seemed serious as he exited. He leaned on the wall and slowly walked as he heard the footsteps above him. There two men, maybe more around the house, he had to be careful, but in all honesty he feared getting too far away from his room. Sasuke had been clear on how interest Sutomu was in Kakashi. If they didn't find any information, kidnapping Kakashi would be a valid second choice.

"They're going to search the other wing." A hoarse voice came from above.

"What are we going to do then?" Naruto stopped as he heard the chat. These two were obviously part of the squad that had been sent to check on them.

"When they're finished, we set fire to the house." What? Naruto checked the words over and over again in his head, it didn't make any sense, why would they burn the house down? He stepped nearer the two men and crouched, trying to hear their talk.

"But before we do that… we have to find that guy first, or Sutomu will kill us." As that first voice kept talking Naruto realized what they were talking about. Kakashi. He hated admitting to Sasuke that he was right. Damn that fucker, he was trying to get Kakashi again. If he even put one disgusting hand on him, this time he would be long dead before he even got the tip of his finger in Kakashi's skin. He stood up, trying to control his anger, and breathed a couple of times before rushing back to the room and mentioning for Kakashi to be quiet.

"Can you try to summon your ninken? Tell them to warn the Anbu to get away from the house immediately." He whispered. Whatever these guys were up to wasn't good. He still couldn't figure out why they had been ordered to burn down the house. It just didn't make any sense. He would ruin good business, unless the whole intention was to grab Kakashi.

"What's happening?" the older ninja's voice filled with worried faced with Naruto's behavior.

"Just do it, quick." Naruto went quiet for a moment. Good. The two guys were still in the roof left of them, exactly where they had been before. A second later the usual smoke caused by Kakashi's ninken was appearing as Pakkun showed up in front of him. Kakashi seemed to wobble for a second and Naruto caught him just before he passed out.

"Pakkun, there's a building right from here, please warn the people inside to get out from the house without being noticed. And don't be noticed yourself." He pointed to the building outside their window.

"Sure kiddo." The small dog ran and disappeared under the night.

Naruto held Kakashi in his arms and opening his drawer roughly he pulled a pitch black cape from the inside, covering the both with it. He jumped out the window, safe in the darkness of night and quickly passed the outer walls of the house.

"Uzumaki-san, what happened? Why are we all here?" A small group of men stood, hidden in the shadows the walls provided. Before he could answer he felt it. That drenched smell of wild fire starting to gulp down the walls of the house.

"That." He turned around with Kakashi still in his arms and looked at the fire as it took the walls.

"Naruto." Sasuke's voice came from behind him and soon Sakura appeared holding a bloody Yamato "we have to get out of here." He hurried giving the Anbu squads instructions and they quickly disappeared from sight.

"What happened?"

"He have to return to Konoha right now." Sasuke summoned a roll of paper and began writing quickly before summoning a crow and giving him the piece of paper "that'll thankfully arrive before we do and before it's too late."

Naruto was impatient as his friend wrote "Can you stop giving me orders and tell me what the hell happened?" Sasuke seemed to stop for a moment and finally faced him.

"Sutomu didn't escape prison." Sasuke stared at him with enraged eyes "Someone let him out."


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N: You've all waited a bit for this chapter, and I'm sorry! Mainly because I had a big ass writer's block and since I have exams again, the next chapter is only coming out in June, but it's already being written so don't worry!**

 **About the reviewing issue with chapter 11, first thanks for informing me! Second, thank you for those who took the time to message me personally! It made my day. And also a big thanks for the recent reviews, you guys are too kind.**

 **Now, enjoy the chapter!**

 **[12]**

Naruto's eyes contorted into a terrifying murderous stare that had everyone around them shivering in dread. The idea that one of theirs, a fellow colleague, a brother in blood, had betrayed their nation, and them, was not only disturbing but also like getting stabbed in the back.

"Do we know who it was?" The question was little more than a whisper as the threatening tone in Naruto's words took over his voice.

"Not yet, the Anbu is already investigating it. Shikamaru should have been informed by now. We didn't have time to warn you. We were ambushed at Sutomu's.

"Was anyone injured badly?" Kakashi rushed to question as he took over Yamato's wounds and the already forming black bruises over Sakura's arms as she helped Yamato sit. Sasuke followed his stare and his lips tightened in fury at the sight of those. Sakura pulled his hand softly into hers, gently holding it while he talked, managing to keep Sasuke somewhat restrained.

"He grabbed Sakura while she healed some Anbu members. I couldn't get there on time- Yamato jumped in and pulled her out of his grasp." Kakashi nodded in understanding.

"We're going back." It wasn't a question but Sasuke answered Naruto nevertheless.

"Sutomu escaped. Fortunately I managed to get quite a few hits on him. Would've killed him in the spot if he hadn't run away. He must've gone to hide his ass back at whoever helped him the first time."

"Doesn't matter." Eyes turned to Naruto "Doesn't matter where he's hiding, with whom he's hiding. This time I will personally make sure he ends up dead. I'll make sure he doesn't run away again." Naruto's behavior was frightening everyone as they had never seen the blonde sound so bloodthirsty before. Kakashi tried to find the blonde's eyes and froze at the sight. Many gasps were heard as a red tint appeared in the usual sky blue eyes, brightness fueled by the orange flames. Kakashi noticed that except for him and Sasuke, everyone had subconsciously taken a step back. Sasuke stared attentively at Naruto, froze in time but unlike the others, calm and contained, surely the only one that knew the limits of Naruto's powers… and temper.

"Your eyes are red and you're scaring the crap out of everyone." Kakashi gulped while he sneaked a peek at the blonde, Sasuke could be so blunt in certain situations that it amazed him how he even managed to be subtle in missions. But it seemed to have worked. Naruto's eyes slowly lost their reddish tint and became more and more like the set of eyes they all knew.

"Gomen." Naruto rubbed his forehead and avoided the stares pointed at him as if it were his job. Kakashi came to stand next to him. Even if they were in public, it didn't matter. He could protect Naruto too. He softly embraced the blonde, who shuddered, probably surprised, and quickly hid his head in the crook of Kakashi's shoulders. Behind him he heard Sasuke giving the Anbu orders, and heard theirs steps hurrying, salvaging whatever they still had from the house, and finally he heard him pulling Sakura close and whispering something to her before the gasp of surprise made Kakashi wonder if he had hugged her as well.

From the corner of his eyes Kakashi could only see the tuff of blonde hair that he loved. Strong arms came around his waist and pulled him against the warmth. It surprised him how Naruto could feel hotter than the waves of warmth produced by the fire on his right.

"There's not a single part of your body that I'll allow him to ever come near to. I promise on my life that this time, I _will_ protect you." Naruto whispered on his ear. And hearing this, Kakashi couldn't avoid the small smile from forming on his lips. He didn't doubt it for a second, not his words, nor the promise made. And that's why it scared the hell out of him, because while in silence, Kakashi did his own promise as well, as he gripped the blonde's shoulders he promised that he would protect this idiot kid as well. His warmth wouldn't extinguish because of him. Not again.

"Idiot." He whispered, but pulled the blonde closer into his arms, and didn't refuse when the blonde pulled his chin closer and joined their lips. _Yes, idiot_.

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

"We have to stop here." Sasuke's voice warned them.

"Why?" Sasuke pointed above them where dangerous looking grey clouds formed and the wind picked up threatening rain and thunder.

"The Kage informed us there's a front of cold air coming." At Naruto's confused stare he added "a huge storm, we would end up lost and my better guess is soaked and hypothermic." He mentioned for the others to start mounting the tents in the areas covered nicely by the trees around them. Naruto sat on an old looking log nearby and let his head fall between his hands, supported by his knees. Kakashi sat by his side and observed the blonde. He had been acting rather strange since they had left the mist, and Kakashi hadn't been the only one noticing it. Naruto had been silent the whole trip, his face always seeming to be haunted by deep thoughts, which for someone like Naruto, was already scary enough. They both sat in silence, a silence that Kakashi secretly hoped Naruto would break. It wasn't natural for Naruto to be this quiet, which could only mean one thing, the blonde was up to something and he wasn't planning on telling them.

Kakashi shivered as the woods around them turned darker and colder. The storm was about to crash right above them and he wondered how the night would be. A warm jacket was dropped on his back and he recognized the smell immediately. He looked to his side and Naruto was standing up to go talk with Sasuke. Kakashi felt his cheeks warming and he was sure it wasn't because of the fire. Who said he would be being treated like a young girl enamored by her boyfriend at this age? He silently mocked himself at the thought.

Gradually through the night the tents became occupied, as it turned even colder. Finally Sasuke and Sakura, the only ones left beside them, left as well, leaving them alone. Strangely they had been seating opposite of each other, ironic if they thought that hours ago they had been pulling each other into their arms. Kakashi wore Naruto's jacket and wondered if Naruto felt even warmer himself than what Kakashi could usually feel from him. The blonde didn't shiver at all, and when he had been offered a blanket he had refused every time.

Lost in thoughts Kakashi didn't notice Naruto standing up and sitting next to him, that was, until the blonde grabbed his arm and pushed him until he was half laying on the log they had been using as a bench. The blonde's eyes focused on his lips and Kakashi felt his heart hammering against his ribcage, begging to be freed from the suffering. Naruto's hand roamed his thigh, up and down, and suddenly pulled them, to lock them around his waist before he rose above Kakashi's body and dived in to lick the shell of Kakashi's ear. Kakashi gasped loudly in surprise before a finger was pressed on top of his lips and a sly grin warned him to be quiet. Furrowing his brows he slowly removed his mask and stored it in his pocket, glaring knives at the blonde who was smiling deviously.

"You know… not all of them are sleeping." Naruto's whispers on his ear made his body shiver more than the low temperatures. Actually, what low temperatures was his brain telling him about? As Naruto pressed their hips together he couldn't actually remember whether it was cold or not. Naruto smirked, lust evident in his eyes as descended to smash their lips together in one furious passionate kiss. This kiss was short of their normal kisses, it had more in similarity with a fight, one that Naruto was clearly winning. Thankfully, most of Kakashi's moans were being sealed by their lips, or else Kakashi knew he would've gone insane trying to keep them in as Naruto grinded their hips together. Soon, too soon for Kakashi, Naruto realized he was helping the older ninja and opted instead for attacking Kakashi's neck with slow, taunting kisses, exploding every inch of Kakashi's skin with wanting. Kakashi pulled his hands to his face and bit down on his fingers, as Naruto's lips slowly tortured his neck and his hands awoke the rest of his body. A sneaky hand quickly pulled his attention as Naruto brushed his aching member and Kakashi tried to stifle an undignified moan and let it out by accident. Naruto's eyes took in his appearance and rewarded him with a foxish grin, had the blonde been planning this since they had first sat by the fire? Had he silently been waiting for everyone to leave so that he could throw him down and have his way with him? It hit him as a rather dirty thought that Naruto would talk to his friends while he thought of fucking him outside.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted as he was pulled to sit on top of Naruto's thighs, moaning loudly as the joining of Naruto's hands gripping his ass roughly and the feelings of their members pressing hard against each other, came together in the most pleasurable moment. Kakashi brought his hand to his mouth and covered it, eyes widened and blushing bright red in embarrassment. For a few seconds his mind stopped thinking about sex when he realized how loud he had been and the possibilities everyone awake knew exactly what they were doing out there.

"Naruto- _ngh_ -" he moaned against his hand as the blonde let his back fall into the log and rolled his hips up. Kakashi looked under him to find the younger ninja with one of his arms bended under his head and the other grabbing on to Kakashi's waist.

"You look so beautiful Kakashi." Kakashi's cheeks warmed. He felt around the log, finally supporting himself with his hands on top of the blonde's chest as the blonde kept on grinding their hips "So dirty, so that only I can see you like this." Naruto's words kept making his body go hotter and he wasn't sure if he could manage any coherent thoughts by now. And that sneaky hand teasing, going under his clothing from time to time, well that wasn't helping either.

"We can't do this here-" He was still able to form a phrase, consequently fighting a war with his vocal range to keep himself down as that hand went under his pants and grabbed his ass. He had never figured out if that first night had left Naruto's handprint there, but he was sure he would at least have a couple of nail marks this time. That hint of pain mixed with the pleasure was driving him crazy. This time he dove down, supported by his arms and kissed Naruto soundly while the blonde, closed his eyes and let his free hand go where it wanted. He gasped, out of breath as Naruto's finger tips teased around his entrance and quietly, or at least he tried so, begged for more.

The light around them began to disappear and they realized the rain that had been threatening to fall down for all those hours had decided now was good time to mark its presense. Naruto sat down again before dislodging them and standing up. He pulled Kakashi of his feet and carried him in his arms.

"Time to go inside." Kakashi gulped, Naruto had called him beautiful, but at the sight of a soaked Naruto, lips made red from the kisses and glossy by the rain drops, lusty gaze, and spiky hair. There were few things on earth as beautiful as Naruto, and every single one of them fell short to this sight. Naruto dropped down on his knees and opened a zipper, almost instantly Kakashi was being thrown unceremoniously on the floor of the tent. He was about to complain when he noticed the blonde pulling his wet shirt over his head and Kakashi fell on his back again as the blonde advanced over him. Naruto had gained more than enough experience with their nights over the past week, he no longer resembled anything of the shy, doubtful kid he had been weeks ago. Instead he looked like a man, ready to pounce on Kakashi and make him scream his name in the heights of pleasure.

They were ripping each other's clothes faster than their breath could keep up with their kisses. This was a new level of wanting, and Kakashi couldn't see, he couldn't determine why the hell Naruto was this… this _wanting_ today, he was so forceful, so demanding. He wanted more and he pulled Kakashi down with him, down into this spiral of satisfying, filling and completing more and more each other's needs. And as his clothes were ripped from his body, Kakashi surrendered to the pleasure, allowing his clothes to be thrown everywhere, ignoring the obvious state they would be in the morning for Naruto's fingertips against his feverish skin. He was pressed once again to lie down against the floor of the tent while Naruto kneeled between his now naked spread thighs.

" _Sensei_ is so erotic." Kakashi flushed and flung his head to the side as the blonde chuckled. One of his legs was pulled until the crook of his knee was balanced on Naruto's shoulder. He stared at the blonde, hoping to share with him just how much he wanted him to hurry. Kakashi's fingertips felt like little shocks of electricity over his abs as they descended, stopping at his hip. Naruto doubted it was likely that anyone would ever make him feel like this with a simple touch. He felt like a mad man as his eyes took Kakashi's everything in sight. He gulped his dry throat looking at the man in front of him. He just had… he _had_ to have him now, before he had to leave him again he'd have him, once more, and once again.

He pulled Kakashi and kissed him, deeply, giving Kakashi everything he had, pure, raw and above all, unrestrained passion. Kakashi flung himself enthusiastically into the kiss, even while he was being devoured he couldn't stop himself from begging for it. This was pure Naruto, and by Kami, Kakashi had never tasted something quite as intoxicating, something that had him breathing less and more at the same time. Naruto let go of Kakashi's lips and began nuzzling his way around the man's throat, taking the chance to lick those few spots he knew would drive Kakashi insane. And just as well as he knew them, Kakashi released an obscene moan. Kakashi soon realized Naruto's breathing was just as ragged as his was, making his body scream in excitement at the idea of finally getting the completion it had been begging for.

"Now-" Kakashi didn't care how needy he sounded as long as Naruto just obeyed this one request, he just need Naruto to do this one thing for him. Lusty eyes came up to gaze at him. Kakashi figured this might go faster if he _encouraged_ the blonde to do it quicker, and as he turned their positions around he pressed his hips against Naruto's purposely, granting him a deep groan from below. He lifted his hips and roughly grabbed the waistband of the blonde's pants just to drag them down and finally feeling that hardness pressing deliciously against his ass, the illicit moan he produced left the blonde bellow breathing heavily.

"We don't have any lube-" Kakashi pressed his hand against the blonde's mouth and shut him up with one annoyed glance.

"Listen up you idiot. You didn't put me into this state to stop now." He whispered, his voice raspy and bossy, earning him a strong response from the blonde's member, which twitched with interest against him, wanting to explore just how that voice sounded in the throes of passion.

"It will hurt-"

"I don't care, just- _do it_." Kakashi kept grinding his hips down. Naruto stopped for a moment, confused on whether Kakashi knew just how much this wouldn't work without _any_ type of lubrification. He figured that with such a demanding Kakashi, saliva would have to do the trick. He stilled the older ninja's movements and pulled his chin down.

"Open your mouth." Kakashi did just as he asked and Naruto pushed two fingers in "Suck" and as Kakashi proceeded to obey once again, he imagined a million scenarios in his mind, and not one of those were as erotic as the sight in front of him. Well certainly not the one where Kakashi had his lips wrapped around his cock, big eyes looking up at him, but that would have to wait for another day. He took his fingers from Kakashi's mouth and inspected them, happy to find them glistening with the older man's saliva. He mentioned for Kakashi to lift his hips and as the man did it, he pressed his fingers against his entrance, sliding up. Kakashi bit his full lower lip, groaned and his threw his head back. Naruto kept working his fingers inside the man until he felt the stretch was enough to accommodate him. He took his fingers out and to Kakashi's surprise he switched their position around again.

"While I don't mind having you working this…" Naruto hands felt Kakashi's ass "delicious body… today I want…" he pause and purposely grinned deviously before he lowered his head to whisper on Kakashi's ear "I want to fuck you into the ground." Kakashi burned up, and he was sure the red reached his ears. His knees were pushed back and he saw Naruto licking his hand before pumping his member. Naruto was red with need, throbbing, and Kakashi couldn't decide just who was in more need here.

Naruto came down and he grabbed the back of Kakashi's head to join their lips he entered the older ninja with one thrust that had Kakashi wincing. Naruto quickly opened his eyes with worry.

"Kakashi? Did I hurt you?" The worry was evident in his voice, and so was the extreme lust. Kakashi threw his arms around the blonde.

"I'm fine-" at the blonde's doubtful glance he snapped his hips to meet Naruto's, earning a groan from the blonde who answered back just as badly "don't stop!" Kakashi couldn't keep his moans from getting out, he wouldn't deny he was hurting, but in a pleasurable counterbalance, every time Naruto filled him, he felt that his pleasure was increasing insanely. He was already at his limits, and like a cup filled way over its capacity, he was starting to give up on trying to keep his voice down.

Naruto groaned, forehead pressed to Kakashi's chest as he pounded madly "Ah, Kakashi- you get so tight when you try to contain them-" Naruto rose his head to meet his half lidded eyes and grin wolfishly "should I make it harder for you?" He lowered his head and bit Kakashi's pink nub that had Kakashi biting his lower lip until he drew blood. Naruto sped up, if that was even possible and grabbing Kakashi's arms he pinned both his wrists above his head with one hand. Kakashi gasped and jerked unsteadily at the sudden vulnerability and how exposed this left him. Naruto's left hand teased his nipples, teasingly moving lower slowly until he grabbed Kakashi's member and began pumping it quickly. Kakashi kept biting his lip, afraid that if he even let go, at this point he would likely wake up every creature in the woods. Feeling sorry for the older ninja Naruto lowered his head and forced their lips together, their tongues mixing the salty taste of blood as Kakashi became undone in his arms, arching his back into a beautiful curve. Their final groans were locked in their kiss and so were the following gasps.

Slowly Naruto freed Kakashi and pulled himself from the tight bliss. Mentally he knew he would never forget this image. The image of a flushed Kakashi, with strand hairs sticking to his sweaty forehead, spreads thighs and the evidence of their love making dripping from his hole and smeared across his stomach. Naruto wasn't going to lie, if he wasn't so exhausted, just seeing Kakashi would've made him hard again.

He lied down next to Kakashi as he heard the older ninja trying to regain his breath and pulled the sheets over them. Kakashi's eyes finally opened and the older ninja turned around to lie down on top of him. Naruto's fingertips danced on Kakashi's back and after a couple of minutes, the older ninja was sound asleep. Naruto waited a few minutes before he dislodged them and grabbing his items of clothing, he began dressing himself.

 _ **Are you sure you want to do this?**_ The fox asked him.

"More than anything I've been sure about in the past. I won't rest while he's out there." He dressed his shirt and ignored his jacket. As soaked as it was it wouldn't serve him any good. Lowered his head, Naruto inclined his head to leave a soft kiss on Kakashi's forehead "I'm sorry. I'm doing it again." He stood up and silently exited the tent, closing it after him.

 _ **He's going to kill you if someone finds him like that.**_

Naruto frowned at the fox's laughter looking back at the tent "Let's hope that doesn't happen."

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

The cold of the morning spread inside the tent and Kakashi woke up with a groan, recognizing a familiar twinge on his backside. After their many escapades, Kakashi should know better than just neglecting the use of proper lubrication. He was acting far more as a teenager than the teen himself. He nuzzled the pillow while his extended arm searched for the blonde but found nothing. Finally waking up from his slumber, he supported himself on his forearms and looked around the inside of the tent. Naruto was nowhere to be seen, his disregarded jacket on the ground being the only evidence he had even been there. Kakashi quickly dressed up, and grabbing Naruto's jacket, he stepped outside, taking in the fresh air of the morning.

"Glad to see you two already up, maybe you could actually help us out now." Sasuke's voice filled his ears. Honestly, he had such a bad morning humor. But what he said again? You two?

"I thought Naruto was with you?" Kakashi asked confusedly. Sasuke's eyebrows rose slightly until an enlightened look took over his face.

"That idiot…" Sasuke rubbed his forehead as Kakashi walked towards him, still puzzled to what this meant "He went ahead." Sasuke informed him, as he took notice of Kakashi's confusion "He ditched us so he could get there quicker. He always does this with you, I don't even know why I'm still surprised."

Kakashi felt weirdly angry. He figured the only reason he wasn't furious, anxious to run after the blonde and bring him back by his ears, was because he was actually worried about the idiot. When would he stop acting so rash and understand that his friends could help him? But beneath the anxiousness he felt like killing Naruto. How could he do it again? Leave Kakashi behind like a weakling and go fight the enemy, disregarding any opinion he had on the matter. His fist tightened around the jacket he was holding.

"No use getting angry now, he has hours ahead of us, and with the Kyuubi's chakra- he's probably already near the village." Sasuke seemed to be calculating the time by himself and they didn't realize Sakura had approached them.

"Where's Naruto-kun?" She looked between them realizing what happened "he ran away again?" she groaned in annoyance "that kid is always the same. Last time he also ignored us and went alone."

"It's always the same reason too." Sasuke smirked while looking at Kakashi. The older ninja reddened a bit and looked away as both eyes turned to him. Eventually he just went away as Yamato joined in asking where Naruto was.

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you supposed to… you know… come with Sasuke and the rest of the guys?"

"Ignore that. Tell me what you've figured out now." Naruto sat down on the corridor of Shikamaru's house. Thankfully the traditional house allowed them to sit down while enjoying the warm night.

Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his head "At this point we're only acting on hunches. We don't actually have anything besides a few connections here and there, and guesses on who let him out."

"He hasn't come back to Konoha?"

"The walls are well guarded, the guards would've noticed someone entering."

"Strange, I figured with the times I've left without anyone noticing they'd be a little more humble and admit they can't guard the walls perfectly." Shikamaru rolled his eyes at Naruto while he grabbed his sake filled cup.

"Just because we don't inform you, it doesn't mean we don't actually know when you leave the village."

"Right." Naruto laughed and turned to down his own cup.

Shikamaru's eyes found his and the atmosphere turned heavy "I know you didn't just come here to chat and drink. You're waiting to see if I slip on the names of the suspects." Naruto nodded his head honestly.

"I'm not stupid Shikamaru, the only possible people with enough power to accomplish something like that in this village are the Hokage and the elders. I wouldn't suspect Baa-chan in a million of years. But the elders are completely different… and I just need you to tell me which ones are under the Anbu's supervision."

Shikamaru snorted and looked to the side as he leaned on the wall, cursed be the person that actually thought Naruto was an airhead. It was a pity this guy didn't dedicate this much effort to his studies as he dedicated to administering revenge on his lover's behalf.

"As it stands, all of them are suspicious. We can't touch any of them without proof though." Shikamaru's annoyance at that fact was blatantly clear to Naruto "Believe me, Tsunade-sama has been trying." He smirked "She never liked them." Naruto smiled at that.

"Ne… You're completely head over heels aren't you?" Almost choking on his drink, the blonde turned to face Shikamaru, surprised he had asked him such a question. It was rare that the brunette took interest in someone else's personal life "There's a certain aura around you. This is different from the time Sasuke was taken by Orochimaru. You had rage back then, but this… is completely different. If I had to say, I'd tell you that you resemble Anbu in a mission."

Naruto took in the words as he slowly turned to face the moon "Do I look that ruthless?"

Shikamaru stood up, gathering the tray and the cups on his hand "Rather than ruthless, you look like a man protecting his family. It's interesting." The brunette smiled "Go home, get a good night's sleep and come back tomorrow. Early in the morning preferably. If my plan works out well, you won't have to worry about Sutomu for long." Naruto grinned "Bring your Anbu clothing, including the hood and the cape, we might be in need of them."

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

"How much further 'til the village?" someone in the group asked.

"Less than 3 hours, we're really close, let's just take a small break here to let the men rest." Yamato called at the men while Sasuke sat down against a tree, drinking from his bottle.

Kakashi sat down as well, but he couldn't be as calm as Sasuke seemed to be. It had been one day since the two of them got separated thanks to Naruto's extreme stubbornness to cooperate with others. The stupid blonde had really gotten a huge advantage on them during the night, only now were they arriving to the village when Kami knows when he had gotten here. Lost in his thoughts he suddenly felt someone sitting beside him.

"Don't worry sensei, Naruto-kun is fine." Sakura's helping words were welcomed, but at the moment he was far more close to wanting to strangle the blonde than worrying about him. It was probably the closeness to the village that made him feel more safe, and therefore, less worried. Then again it _had_ been someone from the village to let Sutomu free, making Kakashi a bit reluctant to trust that safe haven completely. At his side, Sakura giggled "You're still grabbing on to Naruto-kun's jacket. It's cute." Kakashi blushed but didn't let go of the jacket. It was Naruto's and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to give him back to the blonde… right before he strangled him with it.

Sasuke approached "No news from the village about Sutomu or whoever let him out." Sakura whined and Kakashi tried to understand why Sasuke was staring at him while sharing the information "…and since Naruto is in the same boat as us, I'm guessing he's still at the village." Oh. Maybe that was why. He should really feel embarrassed at how his students had managed to read him so well. It seemed only years ago, the little brats were chasing him around the fields, trying to steal the bells, and now, years later, it was Kakashi chasing Naruto. It felt stupid to even think about his situation like that, hadn't it been Naruto chasing after him not too long ago? How things had changed.

 **«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»«x»**

"I never trusted him. This whole deal with Sutomu only made me more aware of this guy." Shikamaru talked while he took some papers and extended them over a table in his office "There's been multiple reports made since I started telling Anbu to keep an eye on him. More than that, even with the pay of being a counselor, this guy's always spent more than what should be reasonable for his salary."

"He might have other businesses on the side." Naruto tried to be reasonably, ruthless or not, he didn't want to go around wasting time, knocking on the wrong door. If this was to be well made, he had to be sure it was well executed.

"What kind of business do you think would grant him this kind of money? Let's be reasonable here. He has two shops registered as his second source of income. From what I've heard, one has closed down and while the other isn't doing badly, it certainly wouldn't generate so much money. Until now I have let this slide, but now…" he sat back, leaning on his chair "It's clear that he has business running on the outside of this village, something that earns him a lot, something that he probably would want to protect. Not to mention he was one of the few that refused to send the Anbu squads to Sutomu's organization. At the time he blabbered about leaving it to the Mist and how it was their problem…"

"He was trying to get us away from them." Naruto realized and Shikamaru nodded.

"Exactly." The brunette sighed loudly "I could easily get more proof on this, but at the slightest mention they were suspects in a case, the Elders have enveloped themselves in cocoons of protection. Honestly, the laws of this village concerning the Elders are in need of an update."

"If we can prove one of the Elders did it, I doubt Tsunade won't call for an emergency meeting to dismiss them of their jobs."

"I don't doubt it either, but those things are always harder in practice than theory." Shikamaru turned to the window as a black crow entered the room and landed swiftly on the table. He took the paper and read it quickly "They have arrived."

Naruto gulped and let his head fall as he leaned back on the chair rubbing his forehead "Can you not tell them what you've just told me?"

"Sasuke used a sealed letter to provide me with a… lengthy description of how bad Kakashi's temper is right now, and you're asking me to help you with fooling them… again? Do you have a death wish?"

"You have a point." The blonde nodded as Shikamaru wrote back, sending the crow off "How about… if you figure out where Sutomu is, I want to be the first one to know."

"That's about the same thing you idiot." Shikamaru snorted and hit the back of the blonde's head "I'll see what I can do about it. But now, I think you have something more important to do."

Naruto stood up and walked towards the window "Just have to follow the crow." He smiled and jumped off. He quickly jumped between houses until he was looking at the black crow again, it seemed to be moving towards the gate so when he was near it, Naruto hid himself on someone's balcony. Surely the owner wouldn't mind.

From afar he could already see him. Standing there between his other friends, as Yamato and Sasuke discussed something with him. Further away, but still close, Sakura was giving orders to the Anbu that carried their injured comrades. Naruto couldn't take his eyes off Kakashi though. It was after all, a habit he had developed months ago. Since that time Naruto couldn't exactly pin point just why, or when, he had fallen in love with Kakashi. But he had. And at first it was okay just to look, like he was doing now, hence why he was so used to do it without being noticed. But only too soon he had started to want more, ironically, like it was happening now. He didn't remember ever wanting someone so much in his life. Sure, he'd had that crush on Sakura-chan for years, but over the course of those years that had also been many things far more important to him than his crush. But with Kakashi things were somehow different from the moment he had first realized he didn't just like his sensei, he actually _wanted_ Kakashi.

As the group began moving, Naruto squatted down, peeking at Kakashi as they walked towards the Hokage mansion. Naruto had never been a pro at hiding his chakra, and certainly not for more than a few minutes, so, when it seemed that Kakashi had fallen a little back from the group, he jumped in for the kill, scooping Kakashi in his arms and immediately jumping off, leaving the surprised gasps and stares behind them in a matter of seconds. The most wonderful gasp, however, came from the man in his arms that immediately threw his arms around Naruto's neck in order not to fall. The blonde took them over to his flat and only stopped as he threw Kakashi on the bed. The older ninja fell with a loud thump, and as he turned around to yell at his lover, his lips were forcibly taken in surprise. The kiss didn't last much, being more of a warm welcoming than an introduction to a night of passion and as soon as Naruto let go, he received the second hit to his head that day.

"OUCH! Kakashi!" He stared at the blonde furiously, not giving a care in the world whether that had hurt him or not. He was damn lucky he hadn't actually had the time to choke him with his own jersey.

"Maa, maa. It didn't hurt you that much. Besides, you deserved it." Naruto glanced at his lover with a scared smile, Kakashi was truly mad. Naturally, Naruto had learn to recognize the signs to Kakashi's temper, and when the man seemed to turn a bit sadistic, it was definitely a time to reconsider past choices. Naruto stared at the ground as the older ninja got up and walked from side to side, inside Naruto's bedroom.

"This needs to stop here." Naruto's alarmed eyes flew right up to meet Kakashi's.

"What- _what_ needs to stop?" Kakashi sighed and squatted down in front of the blonde.

"Don't sound so scared idiot." He looked the side slightly embarrasses than even while he was mad, the first thing he did was reassuring Naruto that _that thing_ between them wasn't ending "I mean you, doing this over and over again. They're yours friends… and I'm your…" Kakashi stopped in his words and a saw a slight grin from the blonde before his back was pushed against the bed's end.

"You're my what?" Naruto whispered in his ears. By Kami he was tired of Naruto trying to ignore things by pushing him to bed. He pressed his palm against the blonde's chest and pushed him off of him.

"Stop being a kid! You complained a thousand of times that I only saw you as a kid but you can't stop being an immature brat! It doesn't matter what I am to you! It matters that you can't just leave us behind and go ahead trying to solve things for yourself." Kakashi stood up and walked towards the window "This wasn't your problem to start with. What has happened isn't your fault." He felt warm arms around him, pulling him towards the warmth and turning him to meet blue orbs.

"Is it your fault then? You can't honestly think that, Kakashi." Kakashi's eyes dropped to the side in guilt.

"Is it not my fault that two full Anbu squads were killed?"

"Just as much as it is my fault all of the people that died when Kyuubi attacked the village." Kakashi's head rose and he shook his head.

"That couldn't possibly be your fault, you were only a baby."

"And you were only a human. Stop blaming yourself for the acts of one disgusting man." Kakashi sighed and turned around, letting the blonde pull him into his arms. It looked like recently, Naruto's arms had become, more gradually, his safe place.

"I still don't want you to leave us again. Promise me. Promise me you won't do it again." Kakashi whispered, deep in the crook of Naruto's neck.

"You keep saying us and they, and I wished you said me. Don't leave _me_ again." Little did the idiot blonde that Kakashi kept thinking of those exact same words. _Don't leave me behind. Don't make me worry. Don't go away and leave._

"That is not a promise you idiot."

"I promise I won't do it again…" Kakashi breathed calmly "if…" Kakashi got out of his embrace instantly.

"Is this you blackmailing me again?" He asked shocked.

"Blackmailing you?" Naruto's grin turned wolfish " _Sensei_ , the only reason why I still call this blackmailing is because you seem to need a reason to be with me like this-" Naruto sat down and roughly pulled Kakashi onto his lap "and not tell yourself the real reason. You need an excuse so I'm giving you one." Kakashi frowned his eyebrows. Naruto knew so much, but so little, sometimes. An excuse? Maybe that had been true for the beginning of their relationship. The time where Kakashi told himself over and over again that the blackmailing was the only reason they were together. But now? How dim could Naruto be sometimes? Who else would Kakashi allow to play with his body like the blonde did? Who else would he give himself over to, like he did to Naruto? Then again, if Naruto was that dim, it was because Kakashi purposely chose to let him in the dark. He had lost count of how many times he had heard confessions, whispers of love and words of wanting from Naruto. And although he couldn't completely say that nothing he had told Naruto had any hint of suggestion to what he might feel towards the blonde, he had never actually said the words Naruto seemed to love telling him.

He was taken from his thoughts as the blonde nuzzled his neck "so? Are you agreeing?"

"To what?"

Naruto sighed as he gave the older ninja a smile "I'll promise not to rush into things on my own… if you promise to stay out of this fight." Kakashi eyes widened and he was quick to refuse.

"No. I'm going with you."

"I would prefer if you stayed here." The blonde pressed on.

"Well, you have no say over this." Naruto's lips pressed together in an obvious gesture of annoyance but Kakashi paid him little mind as he removed himself from the blonde's arms, angry that the blonde couldn't understand why he wanted to be there by his side.

"If this isn't something you can work around, then I think we'd be better off not seeing each other for a while." Naruto stood surprised, following Kakashi and grabbing his arm.

"What do you mean by not seeing each other for a while?" He maintained the arm in a strong grip until Kakashi ripped his arm from him.

"Exactly that." And the older ninja jumped from the window, leaving Naruto behind in an agitated mix of both angry and shocked. The blonde looked at his jersey, dropped on the floor, picked it up and quickly threw it against the wall in fury. Everything always went great with them, until one tiny stupid thing went wrong and threw them both into their own corner.

"Fuck…" he cursed to himself before falling flat on his back on the bed.

 **A.N: Thank you all for kindly waiting so long for this chapter. As I've said before I was having a bit of a writer's block but I've seem to have surpassed it. While this fic is coming to an end, don't stress! Because I happen to have very good plans for it after Sutomu's demise *wink wink*.**

 **Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the chapter, I'll try to write the next one as soon as possible!**


End file.
